


Among Sheep

by HandMonsters



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long, Love Triangles, Morphine (DRAMAtical Murder), Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Rhyme & Ribstiez, Scrap (DRAMAtical Murder), Temporarily Unrequited Love, werewolves?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: “You can’t be hanging around yakuza asking them for favours, letting them work for you. Eventually it’ll come back to bite you and they’ll want something in return and you won’t be able to provide your end of the bargain. Then what happens? To you? To Zenki? They’re bad news.”If only you'd listened...but Virus and Trip: they were too good to be true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself for a long and bumpy ride!
> 
> This story covers content seen in both the VN and anime. You'll also have the choice of decided what you'll do in the end, effecting your fate, but as you all know, there's no happy endings where the not-twins roam...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, read on and be merry!

The scent of frosting lingered in the air as you licked the sticky icing from your fingers, its sickly sweet taste unbearable but moreish. You’d been watching the busy crowds that piled the streets outside, safe from being swept up in the tidal wave of those making their daily commute to work, school and the places they needed to be…and they say walking was supposed to be easier in the Old Residential District. Inside though, you weren’t safe from the hordes of women throwing themselves at him…eyes darting to your father you couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything but pity for the old man. Young waitresses, his own work colleagues, drooling, breasts puffed up and out like some sort of mating display as he spoke, painted faces reacting with exaggerated emotion. With a half-assed sigh you turned your attention back to the outside world.

It was your birthday. Your eighteenth birthday. You hadn’t gotten anything particularly nice; you hadn’t asked. Just a sketchpad and a card with a ‘little something’ Kanata had seen whilst out, cleverly concealed in the envelope. It was a black choker with a loop through the front like it was meant to have a leash. You liked it. Oh, and free cake too, courtesy of the café. 

 

So far, the day had been okay, wake up late, open presents-Kanata hadn’t been there sadly as he’d had to go to work early but that was fine. Then, house all to yourself, save the Allmates obviously, you’d put on your music and danced aimlessly until settling into some drawing. That was when you got the message asking you to meet Kanata at work, and so you’d left. He was leaving early on account of your birthday-apparently he had something special planned. And that was how you got there, sat gazing out the window at the outside world until Kanata’s face appeared beside yours-beaming in delight;

“Head out of the clouds kid-it’s time to go!”

~

The streets were just as busy as they’d looked, never calming-not even at night; that was the Southern side for you though. It made you uncomfortable.

“Are you still upset Zenki couldn’t come with us?” Kanata chirped, tossing you a side glance as he strolled casually through the crowd. 

“Of course.” You replied, taking your eyes off the floor and looking longingly into one of the arcades before retorting;

“Maybe he could have saved you from the zombie apocalypse of women closing in on you-the last man alive, you needed backup.” You joked, Kanata playing along,

“It’s tough being the only one…” tough guy voice activated, “I’ve seen many men fall, they haunt me, day and night, but I keep going-for them.” Both of you laughed. Zenki was your Allmate as well as the only mate you had really. Friendships were usually short lived for you, and so, you found it easier to stay with him rather than meet new people. Zenki had a role to play in this too of course...

“You know he can’t come to the café,” Kanata continued sympathetically. That was why Zenki was a part of the reason. He didn’t get along well with strangers full stop-and hadn’t responded well to one of the braver waitresses bouncing up to him, breasts and all, to pet the ‘good doggy’. The way he responded was certainly worthy of the title ‘good doggy’ in your mind but it almost cost Kanata his job and Zenki had been banned ever since. Opening your mouth to complain Kanata interjected.

“And before you say he could have waited outside I wanted it to be just us two-father and daughter-taking on the world! Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“Talk to me, alone? Something special planned? What have I done to warrant my assassination?” 

“How did you know-I’ll have to call down the ninjas now, and the killer clowns! You’ve ruined the whole night!”

Again, laughter. 

The special plan was to go to one of the many clubs operating in the area. There were no ninjas or killer clowns to be seen, just people dancing in neon lights to loud music. Taking a seat at the bar Kanata bought you both drinks, observing you observe.

“You really are a people watcher aren’t you?” He purred as your drinks were served. With a hefty shrug you spun around to lean against the bar.

“Well, here’s to the first legal drink-happy birthday kid!” Kanata chirped, raising his glass and bumping it against yours with a soft ‘clink’. Swallowing a mouthful of the potent liquid you heard Kanata crack up, almost spitting out his drink in the process.

“Of course,” he wheezed, catching his breath, “I suppose I can’t call you kid any more can I, you’re officially an adult.” He pointed out; proud, with a hint of sorrow in his tone. You chuckled, offering him a reassuring smile.

“Kid works just fine, I’m still the exact same as I was yesterday-just one day older, so I’m pretty sure I’m not an adult. If it’s based on age though I think I’ve got a way to go yet, seeing as you’re still not ‘an adult’.” 

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Kanata replied in his glass, finishing his drink with a hefty sigh. That was fast.  
Deciding not to speak you waited quietly, allowing him to gather his thoughts. He looked like he was auditioning for the tall dark and brooding spot in what would be a very cliché, very bad romance. Scruffy, black hair held back in a stubby ponytail, a forlorn look on his face as he played with his empty glass. A man trying to turn his life around-his dark past haunting him, it would sell. But this was Kanata, a man trying to talk to his daughter, pale eyes sick with concern.

“Look, I know you’re old enough to go out and do whatever you want now but I still can’t let you go out at night. Not with…the way you are-and, it’s not a bad thing but…I just don’t want you to get hurt, if anyone found out what you were, I don’t want to think about what they might do to you…I worry that’s all.” You listened patiently, “With Rib gangs and Rhyme starting again it’s dangerous enough as it is. I don’t want you getting mixed up in any of it…that doesn’t mean it’s all doom and gloom though!” His smile seemingly recovered.

“You don’t have to be back in until…half ten at the latest if, Zenki is with you. Not that you wouldn’t leave without him unless you had too.” He chuckled as you raised an eyebrow at him, he was making this up as he went along, you could tell…

“Sounds fair,” You purred, “And I don’t mind the whole…night thing.” He seemed reassured at the same time he didn’t. There was an unspoken event that had led to your night-time curfew…you were only ten when it happened; upset you’d slipped out the house. It was dark and you were…ill, more so than usual. It didn’t take anyone long to find you, without the pain killers you were screaming- and thankfully it was Kanata who’d found you first, Zenki in tow; he found you shaking, frozen, laid in your own vomit…the worst of the attack over. Ever since then you hadn’t been allowed out at night, in case anything like that happened again-as you’d discovered with experience was far more likely at night when you were tired. It was like your body was unable to suppress the illness. You carried pain killers on you everywhere now but it was like putting a plaster on an amputated arm. Maybe it had more of a placebo effect, just like the curfew, and that’s why you liked to have them with you. Taking your glass you pressed it to your lips, letting the liquid flow into your mouth. Kanata sighed, deep in thought as silence encompassed you.

“You know…now that you’re eighteen I expect to see at least one boy around the house…I’m seriously starting to worry that I might not live to see my grandkids,” you choked, “Or a girl-I don’t mind if you’re into women but as long as you have kids!”

~

After a few rounds on dance machines and slot’s you went home. A tipsy Kanata lecturing you about goodness knows what all the way from the southern side of the city, to the west. You lived in the shadow of Platinum Jail with only the ghost town of the north separating you, from it. It was a shame you weren’t rich, otherwise you’d go. Arriving at the front door of your house you watched Kanata fumble for his keys; the sharp whine erupting from behind the door, a grin forming across your lips in anticipation. Door opened, Kanata barely made it in alive as the three foot nine tall beast launched into your arms-gently.

“Oh Zenki I missed you!” You cried fussing the canine viciously, his tail wagging violently. 

“Why don’t I get a welcome like that Zen?” Kanata protested, earning a guttural growl as you were herded inside. 

“Okay, okay, at least Nya-san loves me, speaking of which, where is she?” There was muffled reply from the kitchen and Kanata trotted off to greet Nya-san-his creatively name feline Allmate. They were identical too, both lanky and black haired with icy blue eyes. You’d swear he’d had her modelled after himself if it wasn’t for her somewhat cold personality. You passed it off as a cat thing. Slinking off to your room you fell down on your bed with a cushioned thud, a pair of piercing yellow eyes staring at you from the floor. ‘Later’ you mouthed, retrieving your sketchbook and propping yourself up against the wall. 

‘Later’-you had plans for later, after tea and T.V., washing and saying you were off to bed; slipping into a pair of leggings and a long, thick, jumper style dress to keep you warm. On your neck you wore your choker with your pain killers in your pocket…all set.

Eleven pm; you had a special plan too.


	2. Chapter 2

Leant out the window you looked left and right. Satisfied the coast clear you sat on the windowsill, legs dangling off the ledge as you glanced down at the conveniently placed dustbin below. It was one of those huge communal ones, large enough for your daring escapes. Even the positioning of your house was perfect, your bedroom window leading out into the alley beside your house, allowing you to vanish into the night without being seen. Dropping down into the darkness you were quick to vacate the bin as Zenki leapt from the window, hitting the metal with a nerve-racking bang. Joining you on the concrete he gave you a throaty growl; dagger like teeth flashing dangerously to let you know how he felt. 

“I know we’re not supposed to do this but we’re only watching. There’s no harm in that.” You reassured him, stroking the coarse fur between his ears but he didn’t seem convinced. You knew he would do as you say but he wouldn’t be happy about it. He did a good job watching out for you;

“Come on Zenki it’ll be fine…I have you to look after me, besides we might not find one anyway.” He gave in. Gaze averted, he flattened his ears submissively and lowered his head. Leant down you were able to climb onto his back with ease and you weren’t going to lie: this was your favourite part of any day. Riding Zenki. It wasn’t like you forced him too; in fact he used to force you to when you were a child. It was a sign of trust, and a part of the bond you shared. There was something magical in feeling his heart beat as he ran, the wind flowing through your hair, you could feel the power in his muscle knowing that you were only a feather to him. You loved every second of it. So did he, it was the only time of the day got any real exercise. It was easy, fast and cheap transport too and so you travelled to the east knowing it was a hotspot for night time activity.

And Rhyme. 

Kanata had warned you about Ribstiez gangs and Rhyme but you didn’t listen. Rhyme wasn’t even attached to Rib gangs, it just so happened that they had taken an interest in it. Hell, even if you did bump into anyone remotely threatening, with Zenki you’d be safe. Nobody would be stupid enough to pick a fight with you. You had no interest in joining a gang either although you had protection from one. Mizuki, the leader of Dry Juice, you’d sold a bits of artwork to him for the Black Needle on top of your Saturday job. He was one of the few friends you had and, despite being in a gang, was a pleasant young man. He was the one that had told you about Rhyme, not that you hadn’t heard about it on the news; and he hated it, again-despite being in a gang. Maybe you were just coming up with excuses to make yourself feel less guilty about going behind Kanata’s back. As if sneaking out wasn’t bad enough.

“I’ll make sure you get something nice for this.” You called out to Zenki, his ears flickering in acknowledgement, pressing on with so much force you had to cling to his fur in a fit of laughter. 

~

The alleys were quieter than usual, Zenki by your side as you strolled through the dim passages, looking for any sort of clue to signal Rhyme. You were beginning to lose hope when Zenki’s ears pricked. Straining your own you could make out the faint sound of music over chanting. Reading your thoughts Zenki shot off, leading you to the source. He waited by a turning, allowing you to catch up, the music and cheering clear now. It must have already started, you thought as you approached Zenki, coloured lights flashing against the wall. Rounding the corner you felt yourself slow, the opening filled with excited people, attention too focused on the overhead fight to notice either of you. You understood why. Hanging at the back of the crowd your eyes flickered this way and that, trying to keep up with the intense speed at which the players flew-to think they were fighting-bet it hurt…captivated by the fight you remained in place, Zenki sat by your side, watching the crowds for any suspicious behaviour. It was brutal but incredible all the same. Coming in late you missed the start of the fight but still got to see most of the action. Eventually one fight ended and another begun, Usui, the mediator, welcoming in the new competitors. You had been fixated by the action, silently staring at the up in awe when a sudden movement caught your eye. 

“What is it boy?” You asked instinctively as Zenki shot up, a menacing rumble seeping from between his clenched fangs. Crouching down you rubbed behind his ears in an attempt to calm him, his attention unmoving-following his gaze to see what was bothering him you saw two men; the taller of the two, and closet to you was leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets whilst the other stood beside him, arms folded as he watched the fight. Or at least, they had been, the tall one noticing your prying eyes and turning-his focus drifting from you, to Zenki, then back to the fight, muttering something to the person beside him who promptly looked your way. Red-faced you turned back to Zenki, shifting uncomfortably as you spoke.

“Come on boy lets go…” You muttered, resisting the urge to glance over your shoulder. Standing you only made it a few steps when a single voice silenced everything;

“HEY YOU ASSHOLES-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” You froze-everyone did, spinning around to see a barricade of police men at the other side of the alley. A moment of tension hung in the air as whispers of ‘Akushima’ were passed around the crowd, the fear registering on the Rhymer’s faces. When he spoke, mass hysteria finally broke out;

“I’M GOING TO ARREST EVERY. LAST. ONE OF YOU!” There were screams, people rushing past in a mad frenzy of panic to escape the police, Usui vanishing as Rhyme was disturbed. Police batons cracked down hard on those within reach as people fled-there was a sharp whine behind you and your body flew into action, turning and fleeing except-glancing to your side you found yourself face to face with the two men, the one nearest you with glasses meeting your eyes again-smiling politely at you-flustered you heard Zenki bark, distracting you as you took the opportunity to throw your hands on his shoulders and leap onto his back-looking back one more time on the pair as you were carried off to safety.

~

Laughing hard you lay against Zenki’s back, hugging his neck as he paced down the street. 

“I was so scared!” You chuckled, a bundle of nerves as you pictured your horrified expression the moment you saw the police. Trailing off with a sigh you pushed yourself up, gazing at the starry sky above with a smile.

“Rhyme was amazing though…it was worth the trip,” You breathed, “And the scare!” Zenki remained silent, no communication whatsoever. You could feel it, he was still on edge; the adrenalin in his veins serving a greater purpose than a simple rush.

“Sorry for putting you in danger like that, myself included…I didn’t expect anything like that-and thanks too…for getting my ass in gear.” You soothed, chuckling as he finally flicked his ears in acknowledgement. 

You made it home by one, taking a detour to avoid crossing paths with the police again. Climbing through the window you kicked your shoes off and closed the portal to the outside world as Zenki made himself at home on your bed. Exhausted you lay beside him, mind wandering back to Rhyme and inevitably, the two strangers you’d…seen. They didn’t look like they were a part of the actual crowd, hanging at the back and watching from afar…then again you’d done the same. One thing was certain-Zenki didn’t like them one bit; if he could have thrown daggers with his eyes literally you were sure he would have taken the opportunity-how embarrassing though you thought, slightly side-tracked…getting their attention like that then freezing up-you didn’t even return any sort of friendly gesture-both times…covering your face you let out a deep sigh. Still, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

“You look tired.” The suave voice of Nya-san purred as the cat leapt onto the table. 

“Nightmares.” You stated simply through a mouthful of cereal. She sat.

“You should start having naps, although, that can wait.” Nya-san sighed, “Kanata wants you to pick something up for him.” You felt any energy you’d had leave your body.

“I hope you’re kidding…”

~

Leash entwined between your fingers you let Zenki drag you down the road, too tired to walk, he himself lumbering along at a steady pace. At least people got out of your way, some even crossing the road as Zenki led the way, making the journey shorter than it could have been. You found yourself in the east again, using your coil to find your way. Following the red dot on the screen you felt a wave of relief as it started to draw closer until-

“Here we are.” Heibon Junk Shop; Nya-san hadn’t told you what Kanata had ordered, just that you needed to pick it up making you wonder if he was going through another phase, like when he said he was going to quit being a baker and become an inventor. What a failure that had been. Laughing to yourself you tied Zenki up, shaking your head as he looked at you questioningly. 

“It’s nothing boy…be good okay.” You chuckled, planting a kiss on his forehead and waving at him as you entered the shop. You were greeted enthusiastically by a blue haired boy, replying with as much cheer as you approached the counter.

“I’m here to pick something up for Kanata.” You purred and the boy nod with a smile,

“Sure-ugh…here you go.” He pulled a huge box from under the counter and placed it down much to your dismay…what the hell was Kanata doing! Singing for the parcel you dread the walk home, knowing you had to stop off at the usual place to get Zenki his promised treat. 

“Is that your Allmate?” A deep voice asked, turning your attention to a nearby chair as you handed in the slip. A Japanese Spitz with dark blue fur sat, tongue poking out as it stared at Zenki. You laughed, you couldn’t help it; not at the question but at the cute bundle of fluff and its manly voice. 

“Yeah,” you chuckled, “his name’s Zenki.” All eyes fell on him, a startled noise behind you as the boy leant over the counter to see:

“He’s huge! I’ve never seen an Allmate like that before,” he exclaimed, “what model is he?” You heart jolted but you knew what to say.

“He was custom made in another country; the robotics company that created him fell flat so he’s a one off. He’s old fashioned, can’t talk because there’s no slot for a chip.” You explained as the boy marvelled at Zenki, the poor thing now peering into the shop to see what all the commotion was about, “I can bring him in if you want, he doesn’t get along with that well with strangers though.” There was a sudden unease on behalf of the boy; nevertheless, the answer was still yes. Leaving, you untied Zenki, telling him to behave as you brought him into the shop. The Spitz had leapt off the chair, trotting up to Zenki fearlessly. Moving around the counter the boy watched his Allmate approach the giant beast, both of you laughing as Zenki snarled, head lowered to inspect the tiny dog, no larger than one of his paws. Unthreatened, the Spitz held his ground, Zenki snapping round to see his owner approaching-a deep growl erupting from his throat, the boy hesitating but bravely reaching out.

“I won’t hurt you.” He reassured, Zenki responding a way you’d never seen before. You’d half expected him to snap at the boy as he moved forwards but…he stopped growling, with nothing more than a dismissive grunt as he let the boy stroke his head-acting with the same mock disrespect as his did with Kanata, as if he was pretending not to care…it was…astonishing really. Speechless you opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out, a smile creeping onto your lips as you watched the boy fuss Zenki.

“What’s your name?” 

~

Bidding goodbye to Aoba and Ren you left the shop, Zenki in tow. Carrying the heavy box in both hands you rest your chin against the top. You didn’t say anything, just smiled, glancing at Zenki from the corner of your eye. You were already going to buy him extra treats for the whole Rhyme thing last night-after seeing him with Aoba though-you’d buy him the whole bloody shop. It didn’t take long and you were finally there, pushing the handle down with your  
elbow and staggering in awkwardly as Zenki passed you.

“Well if it isn’t our favourite customer and employee of the month! Oh, and Zenki how are you?” Old man Yoshio called, Zenki whining as he eyed up the shelves. Placing the parcel down with a sigh of relief you fumbled in your pockets.

“Kanata making you do the runs again?” Yoshio joked as you pulled out some money, 

“Unfortunately-here, the normal order please and plenty of it.” You passed him the coin and he began to gather together a choice selection of steak. 

“What’s in the box then missy?” He asked as he bagged the goods and rest it against the counter, handing you the change.

“I wish I knew, it’s heavy enough to be solid gold.” You chirped, taking both the bag and the box.

“Wouldn’t that be nice, you could buy me a big house by the sea.” He sighed, making for the door and opening it for you. Thanking him you let Zenki go first before taking your leave.

“I would if I could.” You sighed longingly: “I’ll let you know what it is at the weekend if I don’t see you sooner.” You added, Yoshino laughing as he waved farewell. From there you were on the border of the west. Taking a shortcut you went through the backstreets, finding it faster than being caught out in the open, especially since you could barely see around the box. The alleys were quieter, darker, even during the day, sheltered by high walls and houses to create shadowy tunnels. You preferred it to the streets. There was only one problem…glancing to your side you checked on Zenki-ears pricked as he listened for the slightest sound, eyes forwards and body tense. That, you mused, catching sight of a Bug Bomb decal, was the problem. The Rib teams used them more frequently than common folk, or ‘no marks’ as you were called, making it dangerous to navigate them. You hadn’t run into trouble personally but there were rumours of muggings, assault and…other atrocities. It was all dependant on the gang though, who the leader was, what rules they followed. Mizuki said his gang respected the no marks, and lived up to this, whereas others like the Rhyme team Ruff Rabbit were notorious for picking fights with anything that moved…then there was Morphine-but it was an urban legend, supposedly the group was responsible for kidnapping entire gangs in one go…they’d found tag art but it’s legitimacy was still shrouded in uncertainty-

“Zenki!” You exclaimed as he froze spontaneously, rope tugging you back as you’d continued on obliviously. About to scold him, you soon found yourself copying him as their voices reached you.

“Oh, it’s you,” someone had purred.

“What a surprise.” Another said, “did you have fun last night?” You’d peered over the box to see the pair from Rhyme, the same smiling face contrasting with the others cold gaze. You felt yourself flush in the embarrassment of the night before, trying your best to conceal it despite being caught off guard.

“Yeah-it was my first time seeing Rhyme actually, but it was fun, until the police turned up…” you trailed off as you glanced nervously at Zenki, nudging him with your hip as he threatened to go for them. The one with glasses tilted his head, smile broadening as if he was unaware of the giant beast beside you; 

“Oh? If it was your first time then you haven’t seen anything, the competition was quite disappointing last night.” Specs said, the other one chipping in in agreement. The fights were disappointing? True you’d never seen more than one match so you didn’t really know what a ‘good’ match looked like but if the fighters you saw were only rookies-you couldn’t imagine what veterans would look like in action.

“We never got a chance to talk to you last night.” Specs continued, your stomach convulsing as the other added to this.

“You looked like you were going to run away from us before the police showed up.” 

“It made us sad, we don’t bite you know, you should have come over and talked to us.” 

“It’s understandable if you were scared though, you don’t look like the sort of person to be lurking in alleyways at night.” The way they spoke after each other was slightly unnerving, but you felt reassured by their words, even if it was only a smidge. 

“Sorry,” you laughed anxiously, “I was nervous that’s all…I’m not supposed to be out at night so I was a little bit more on edge than I usually am.” You admittedly bashfully, the taller one’s cold expression softening in amusement, 

“At least you’re honest.” He sighed.

“Are you going out tonight?” The other asked and you nodded, replying with a definite ‘yes’, a look passing between them that made you question their intentions.

“If you’re not busy you should join us, there’s a fight occurring tonight, we’d be happy if you came along.” Specs purred. 

“Sure I’ll come along.” You replied, hearing your voice quiver slightly as the words left your mouth before you had time to think. As if by magic you’d soon given away your number to the pair, wondering if it would be too much to give them the keys to your house but at least you learnt their names in the process.

“Unfortunately we’re working (Y/N) so we have to go, or we’d offer to help you with your box. We look forward to seeing you later though.” Virus chirped as they set off. 

“Bye-bye!” Trip called over his shoulder, raising a hand as they left…leaving you alone in the alley one again. They were...odd, you mused; referring to each other as ‘we’ all the time and the way they spoke, so articulate and almost planned…it was like they were testing you, waiting for some sort of sign you’d cracked. You’d wanted to spill out everything wrong you’d ever done, apologise and beg for forgiveness. It was just the nerves you reassured yourself, Zenki watching you carefully, bemused by your sudden arrangement with the pair. You probably seemed odd to them too you thought, what with your Allmate and how you’d almost run off the first time you saw them. Dazed, you motioned to Zenki, in desperate need of a warm sofa and a nap…


	4. Chapter 4

Kanata returned home as cheerful as usual: waking you from your slumber with talk of ‘leftovers’ and ‘how was your day’, laughing as you responded with a lazy, ‘gud, urs’. You were awake by the time the scent of food lingered from the kitchen, prompting you to roll off the sofa and take your seat at the table, the television on. Humming to himself, the proud chef brought the plates from the kitchen and set the down at the table, nipping back in to grab drinks before finally settling. You made small talk through mouthfuls of food, Zenki tucking happily into his steak as Nya-san lay in sleep-mode beside him. You smirked into your glass as Kanata told you about one of the waitress’s skirts snagging on a door, his exaggerated recreation nearly bringing you to tears. Once tea was finished you took the plates through and helped wash up, taking the opportunity to complain about the box he’d requested you to pick up.

“Oh right!” He’d exclaimed, “Sorry about that, it’s an old CD player.” You could have killed him-you yourself could have spontaneously died from the thought of carrying the dreaded thing home. 

“You don’t even have any CD’s!” You cried. 

“I’ll start collecting!” Was his reply.  
Curled up on the sofa you watched the news, masking your horror at the list of names who’d been arrested at the previous night’s Rhyme; knowing fully well you could have been on there whilst Kanata sat eating his leftover cake obliviously. 

“What were they thinking?” You heard Kanata mutter beside you, shaking his head in disappointment as you swallowed nervously. What were you thinking you corrected silently-a muffled ‘ping’ startling you. 

“Oh?” Kanata chirped, “Someone’s popular. Who is it?” He asked curiously as the light flashed on your coil. As relieved as you were anxious you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just a friend,” you replied standing and heading to the door, Zenki accompanying you, “I’m off for the night-tea was wonderful as always and I love you, goodnight, blah blah blah.” 

“Will this friend be coming for tea?” He called after you. You scoffed sarcastically, nearly tripping up the stairs.

“Not if you keep asking!” You pulled up the screen, selecting the incoming message;

‘[Virus; Are you still coming to Rhyme tonight (Y/N)?]’ You could say no, you could say you were tired, apologise and go to bed, maybe say another time on a whim. Truth was you wanted to go see Rhyme again and if they knew where it was going to be held that was fine, even if it meant you had to…talk to them…even if you didn’t trust them. You’d have Zenki you reassured yourself, it would be okay. And talking to people meant getting them know them better and eventually trust so it couldn’t go too wrong, could it? 

‘[(Y/N); Like I said before, ‘sure I’ll come along’. You’re not trying to chicken out yourself are you?]’ Arriving at your room you pulled out a pair of suitable jeans and a white shirt that had ‘What body?’ across the bust with an image of a young girl holding a bloodied knife behind her back. That’d be Kanata if he found out what you were doing you chuckled internally, checking your coil once more.

‘[Virus; We wouldn’t think twice about it, not if you’re going. The match is being held here at ten, don’t keep us waiting.]’ He’d sent a link with the exact position, quite a way off from your house-and it was already half nine. Cursing you tore off your clothes, riling up Zenki as you changed into something fresh.

You were going to have to run like the wind, not unless you wanted to embarrass yourself again.

~

You had known you were close, the familiar echoes of Rhyme drifting through the air. You’d dismounted Zenki and rest a hand against him in comfort as you approached the scene of the action. Distracted by the fight you failed to notice the pair closing in on you; 

“You made it.” Trip stated idly, Virus greeting you with a smile. 

“We were beginning to think you weren’t going to turn up.” You chuckled nervously, glancing at Zenki who was eyeing the pair up.

“Sorry about that-I was running late, I wouldn’t even be halfway here yet if it weren’t for this guy.” You soothed, scratching the beast behind the ears. He whined, allowing a second of his attention to be momentarily directed at you.

“What’s his name?” Trip asked, reaching out of his pocket and going to stroke him, hesitating as Zenki growled.

“His name’s Zenki…and-he doesn’t like strangers that much.” Offended by the rebuff Trip returned his hand to his pocket as Virus admired him with an almost analytical look in his eye. 

“He certainly is rare, not one of a kind but interesting at the very least.” He sighed catching your own interest.

“There’re other Allmates like him?” You questioned, both of them grinning as if you’d told a good joke, between the pair of them it could have been quite sinister in a different context.

“Our Allmates were custom made like yours, assuming he was custom made?” Trip replied and you nod as Virus continued. 

“We don’t bring ours out though, we prefer to keep them at home. You have some courage taking Zenki out with you; I imagine people are quite scared of him.” 

“I wouldn’t call it courage…and yes…he has to stay on a leash on police order, apparently it’s so people feel safe around him, not that a leash would stop him if he really wanted hurt someone, that’s where I come in. Mediator. He’s so nice when you get to know him though, he’s only protecting me.” You explained, trying your best not to make him sound like a crazed killing machine. You turned to the fight, the victor of the match being called. You’d missed most of the fight but it seemed intense, though Virus’s words still played on your mind, making you wonder what level they’d been. The competitors came out looking as healthy as ever, as if nothing had happened. 

“You should play.” Trip piped up, startling you. Turning wide eyed you felt your heart leapt into your mouth-Virus already on board with the idea too.

“We’d love to watch, with an Allmate like that you’re bound to win, although, it does take some skill as well. I’d say you already naturally talented at it and you just don’t know.” You couldn’t play-not with your illness-then again it was all in your head right, the pain? Surely it wouldn’t be too bad then you thought, picturing the previous rounds fighters as they left…there was a whine and you looked down to see Zenki, his steady gaze reminding you it was your choice-warning you all the same. You felt pressured by the abrupt choice that’d been thrust onto your shoulders but…you wanted to play...

“You’ll be cheering me on right?” The pair shared another smile, speaking in unison:

“Of course.” 

“Yep.” 

Then it was settled, making your way through the crowd it seemed to split as Zenki walked along behind you. One match wouldn’t hurt right? In less than a minute you were facing your opposition, being lifted off the ground as the Rhyme Field was released. Music blared but the sound of your blood pumping drowned it out. 

“Our final contests for the night! Introducing the veteran ‘Blank’ and the newbie ‘Zen’! Will ‘Blank’ be too much for the newcomer or will he fall?” The crowds went crazy, your heart jolting as you...appeared in Rhyme. There was only you and the contestant, the deafening sound from the outside world cutting through the luminescent walls of the arena. You were floating. You were scared. You were…against a veteran? You’d wanted to see a fight with a veteran-not fight one! Zenki pressed his flank against you; sending you into nervous overdrive but…looking into his eyes you knew you weren’t alone. There would be people watching you too-cheering you on. You were ready.

“Let Rhyme commence!” The words shot through you like a bullet. Just like the pain-Zenki colliding into you and knocking you aside as the other contestants Allmate hurtled straight into Zenki, where you’d been seconds before. There was a yelp as the cat like creature fastened to Zenki’s flesh like a leech-you panicked, unsure what to do when something caught your eye. Twisting you saw the fist flying towards you, skimming your nose as you lunged back instinctively-gasping as the air left your lungs, pain shooting through your spine as a foot landed firmly in your side. It was all in your head-but it hurt so bad, consecutive hits being landed on your weak body before you could react. Zenki shook violently, snapping and growling at the cat, throwing himself finally at the man. Like domino’s Zenki collided with the man, crushing the cat between himself and the owner, knocking everyone, including you, forwards in the process. Snatching his Allmate the man leapt back as Zenki flew to your side. He barked, whining sharply as you rest against him-the sound of his cries…it went right through you…every sound agony in itself. Thanking him you pulled yourself together the best you could. It was as if he’d been waiting, ‘Blank’ hanging back, watching you, toying with you. You were embarrassed…to take such a beating…Virus and Trip would have seen everything…you needed to do this-adrenalin surging you lunged forwards, Zenki hot on your heels. 

“Zenki-‘Blank’!” You called, forcing yourself up, the beast appearing from beneath you and tackling the man hard-both the predator and prey flying back. You could hear him choke for air, grappling with Zenki’s broad shoulders. In the excitement you forgot something, a blurry mess passing your face-something warm following it on your face. You froze, hand reaching for your face in shock. Dabbing your cheek on the sore flesh you winced, holding your hand before you, blood coating your fingertips. 

You felt your heart flutter, a numb pain creeping across your bones as you were hit again. Your body felt like led, but your head…was so light…you needed to stop…you needed your pills-but…it was in your head…everything was amplified, the lights blinding and the colours distorted, you could see…

Everything…

Throwing yourself sideways you extended your leg in a kick, catching the Allmate as it sped towards you, the bundle of fur silent as it smashed into other side of the arena. It didn’t move, floating in the vast space lifelessly as a cry of anguish burst from its owner, freed from Zenki’s grasp allowing them to move to their respective partner...  
You could feel it…you were ill. Hunches raised Zenki remained by your side, knowing you were no longer yourself…everyone would know at this rate…as alive as you felt it was wrong-unnatural…the contestant was coming towards you, Zenki growling threateningly. You could hear his heartbeat. Smell the sweat...you had to end it…now! Zenki barked as you shot forwards; colliding in the middle…and the match was over...the man hunched over your clenched fist, a trail of blood flowing from his open mouth as your sides heaved in shock.

As you returned to your body you felt normal again, like it really was in your head, but you felt anything but victorious, or happy like the other contestants. Glancing over at the loser you saw him shuffle away in fear, muttering something about you being…a freak. Zenki stuck to your side as you head to the back of the crowd, congratulated by those you passed by until you reached Virus and Trip.

“Well done.” Trip purred, Virus nodding in agreement. 

“We were worried about you to start off with but obviously we were wrong…I’ve never seen someone move so fast before, or end a match with brute strength alone. I said you were naturally talented.” He chuckled and you thanked them sheepishly, not proud, not happy, nervous. It wasn’t you that had ‘won’. The pair continued but you weren’t listening. Zenki watching you closely as you felt your heart. You could feel it flutter ever so slightly. You needed to calm down, it may have only been in your head but you realised now that your head thought it was real. 

“I-I have to go home now but…thanks for tonight. I had fun.” There was some truth in the lie and what lie there was, they saw, you were sure of it.

“So soon?” Trip sighed and you shrugged half-hearted, offering him a weak smile. 

“It’s way past my bedtime,” you joked, “besides…I’m not feeling too good.” Virus cocked his head with a sympathetic look.

“Will you be okay getting home?” He asked and you nod hastily, thanking him, “At least make sure you send us a message when you’re back then to let us know you’re safe.” You agreed, trying desperately not to ignore the pain that rippled across your skull. 

“Bye.” Was all you could say as Zenki herded you away; barely a step away your when your legs gave way, a feeling of fatigue elapsing over you as you found yourself looking at the ground, an arm around your waist as you were pulled against someone’s side. You could see the blood on the floor as a momentary spasm of pain forced you to cry out, stifling as much of it as possible as you gripped your saviours arm. 

“On second thoughts…” you heard Virus murmur, “we’ll help you home…” 

~

You’d forgotten your pills in your rush, no pain killers to ease the trip home. Zenki refusing either of the pair to touch you, even if it was to support you, you lay on his back, Virus and Trip flanking you. It was a long journey and the nosebleed had stopped thankfully, leaving red stains on your white shirt, Trip’s too, the pain however, came and went, the crippling, humiliating pain... 

You could feel yourself crying. 

You wanted Kanata…to be home in your bed, not out in the cold. It must have been a strange sight, a precession of blood stained garments, two men escorting a sick woman on a giant Allmate. Surprisingly you made it home without the police being called. It took some effort to get you into the house, Zenki going through the window first, Virus and Trip boosting you up afterwards. Once you’d slid into welcome settings you hauled yourself onto two legs, hanging out the window with a forced smile. 

“Thank you.” You chirped weakly, the pair telling you to rest-and so you did.


	5. Chapter 5

You slept like a champion, waking up numb from the previous night’s expedition. Thankfully it hadn’t gotten any worse than it did. Zenki lay curled up next to you, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful you thought stroking his coarse fur, he must have been exhausted. You could do with a wash though…both of you.

The warmth of the water soothed your aching limbs. Transformed you from a zombie to barely live. Greeted as usual by Nya-San you scouted out breakfast and pills, informing her you weren’t well when she asked-promptly calling up Kanata despite you telling her you weren’t that sick. She refused to take no for an answer though and so Kanata returned from work some hour later. With cake. Good old Kanata.

“Why didn’t you let me know?” He’d exclaimed as he’d burst through the door, wrapping you in his arms. 

“I don’t want you to worry…I took my tablets…” Another half-truth. You snuggled up with Zenki, playing with your food as you watched T.V. groggily. The hours dragged by and you couldn’t help but think back to the previous night. Was it worth it you debated…Rhyme was…brutal but so exhilarating; maybe it was just your sickness that made it so. At least you knew to watch from now on, your lesson was learnt. Then you’d be able to stay with Virus and Trip, you thought merrily…you’d been wrong about them, they were weird but you liked them…especially since they helped you home. You’d tried to make a better impression than you had the first day, ruining Trip’s shirt with your blood in the process: what a spectacular disaster that had been…geez. You’d make it up to him, both of them in fact. Deep in your thoughts you were rudely ‘awoken’ by a tap on the shoulder.

“Can you take Zenki upstairs please.” 

The question took a few seconds to go from your ear to your brain but when it finally resonated within you nod hesitantly. 

“Why?” You asked, but the door answered your query, Zenki lifting his head with a rumbling growl. 

“Guest.” He replied hastily, shooing the both of you off the sofa. Dazed, you took Zenki upstairs, hearing the door open and Kanata greet the stranger. He didn’t tell you he was having guests. Zenki’s growling continued and you hushed him, telling him it was okay. Strangers in the house were an automatic threat to him. There was no listening to you in this case. It was his territory after all. Curious to see who it was though you calmed Zenki the best you could before leaving him to burn off steam. Lumbering down the stairs you entered the living room, voices drifting from the kitchen. It didn’t sound like anyone you knew. Creeping to the kitchen entrance you kept to the wall, peering around the corner. Kanata was…having his hair cut? 

“What’s the occasion?” You chirped, the man doing his hair stopping as both him and Kanata turned your way, Kanata’s existent smile turning into a broad grin.

“Just the girl I wanted to see!” He exclaimed, the hair dresser smiling. 

“Is this her?” He asked, there was a chocked laugh from Kanata as he beckoned you over.

“No, no, no, no, no! This is my daughter.” He chuckled and the hairdresser laughed in embarrassment:

“Right, sorry, I was going to say she looks a little young for you. Anyway, the name’s Koujaku, and my Allmate there is Beni.” He said politely as he continued to work on Kanata, his eyes captivating you for just a second as he gave you a smile. They were crimson in colour-crimson! Realising you hadn’t replied you felt your face flush.

“(Y/N)-sorry, it’s nice to meet you.” You managed bashfully, turning to greet the small red sparrow too.

“So what’s the occasion Kanata…” you asked again, “and if I’m not her, who is she?” You added. He looked puzzled then furrowed his brow.

“I haven’t told you yet have I?” He sighed and you shook your head, “I’m off on a date. Tomorrow. With said girl, her name’s Misao.” You felt your jaw drop, a mixture of confusion, joy and betrayal all at once.

What! What about your swinging bachelor lifestyle!? She better not be one of those waitresses that have been hitting on you for the past goodness knows how long or so help me I will set Zenki on you! Why haven’t you told me this!” Kanata laughed heartily, Koujaku smiling to himself at your family antics.

“It slipped my mind alright!” He protested. “And she isn’t one of those waitresses don’t worry…she’s nice enough for me to give up my swinging bachelor lifestyle…although I will miss it.” He quipped but you weren’t convinced. 

“You’ll like her, I promise, I wasn’t planning on coming home tomorrow night but I can bring her round if you-” 

“No-Kanata why would you tell me that!” You cried, interrupting him and he went bright red, realising what he’d said. Koujaku was laughing by now.

“Well-at least I have a partner!” Kanata replied childishly. “Then someone could babysit you instead of your Allmate for a change!” You gasped. 

“Zenki is perfectly good company!” The argument went on, eventually ending when Kanata called you out on smelling like dog and you calling his newly shortened hair stupid, before profusely apologising to Koujaku, saying it wasn’t him, it was Kanata. He brushed it off siding with you and saying he should have definitely gone with the long hair he had before. Defeated Kanata got up to make a cup of tea.

“Will you be staying for tea Koujaku?” He asked with mock anger, Koujaku shaking his head as he stifled another laugh. 

“No but thank you for the offer, I’m going to a friend’s so I’ll be leaving now.” He explained and Kanata sighed. 

“That’s fine.” He replied, obviously hoping for a yes. The sparrow flew past you and perched on Koujaku’s shoulder.

“Though-” Koujaku chirped, Kanata hesitating as you went to see him out, “if you want a babysitter tomorrow I’ll gladly offer.” He was talking to you, your eyes widening slightly as he smiled kindly at you. 

“I don’t need a babysitter-” 

“But I’m sure she’ll love the company.” Kanata finished for you. You bit your tongue as you tossed daggers at Kanata, returning your gaze to see Koujaku smiling at you happily. 

“Then it’s settled, I’ll be round the same time tomorrow.” You were going to complain but he actually seemed…happy. 

It had caught you by surprise and was one of the reasons you hadn’t said otherwise. The company…might actually be nice. Sure you could have invited the infamous duo around but you saw them every night anyway or at least…had started too since you met. You had no intention though, of getting a boyfriend, Kanata dancing around the kitchen in glee at the prospects of his future son in law. You made this clear to him but you don’t think he heard you.  
Now you thought about it though…were you going to see Virus and Trip at night or were you going to stay in...you didn’t particularly want to go out after last night but you didn’t want to miss anything. You’d send them a message later, after tea, just to check up on them...

~

As it would turn out, there was no need.

Headphones on you hung over your desk, scratching away at the paper with your pencil. It wasn’t anything big, just a sketch of what you pictured Misao to look like. She was pretty, in your head anyway. Both in personality and looks, you doubted Kanata would pick up just anyone after all. Zenki had been asleep under your feet, keeping them toasty when his head suddenly jerked up, emitting the second loudest growl he’d done all day as he glared at the door. The action caught your attention and you took off your headphones, pausing the music to see what had disturbed him. There was talking. Downstairs. Passing it off you told Zenki to chill and put your headphones back on. When he crawled out from under the desk you were forced to turn your attention back to him again, his hunches raised, teeth bared, ears back-

“Zenki relax, what’s up?” You soothed, tugging on his tail. He didn’t listen to you though, a knock at the door making him lower his head even further. Putting your drawing aside you stood, passing Zenki and cracking open the door. 

“Yes?” You froze, wide eyed as you quickly corrected yourself, “Hi-sorry-I thought you were Kanata!” You exclaimed as Virus raised an eyebrow at you. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked, distracted by the beast behind you as you wrestled him back. 

“We came to check up on you.” He said simply, and your heart did a summersault.

“You didn’t tell Kanata did you?” You breathed in alarm making him chuckle. 

“Of course not, you told us you aren’t meant to be…I’m sure you know. We said we were your friends and you’d said you weren’t feeling well yesterday, that’s all.” You breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back into your room at Zenki and pulling him away from the door and your friends. 

“Make yourself at home.” You told the pair as you crouched in front of Zenki, holding his head between your hands and forcing him to look at you.

“You know these two…” you soothed, stern but friendly as you fussed him. 

“They’re not going to hurt anyone…calm down…” you purred, kissing him lightly on the nose and smiling; “thank you for protecting the nest though.” He grunted, loosening up. His eyes darted to Trip who was stood beside you, watching the spectacle. He was still uneasy but it was better than nothing. 

“Do you two want something to drink-downstairs, it’d be better than camping in my room.” You asked, marching everyone out of your room. 

You sat downstairs in the kitchen, having salvaged all the leftover cake from the day and set it on the table, drinks to go with it. Kanata had popped in briefly to say hello, asking how you all met, Virus kindly relating how you met in the street after Zenki had managed to escape his collar. You’d gone along with the story and Kanata had gone to bed.

Left alone you were freer to discuss other things.

“We thought you might have worked somewhere nicer than that…” Virus mused, trailing off as you cracked up. 

“Nicer as in less blood?” You quipped, “It’s not like I handle the meat, I just sell it.” Fed up and downright self-conscious after talking about yourself for so long you decided to ask them something before they could ask you.

“What do you two do?” You inquired. They passed an amused glance between themselves. “Every time I’ve seen you you’ve lurking in alleys, how do you even know each other? I mean, you look nearly identical and seem pretty tight…are you twins?” 

“We’re not twins.” They said in unison and you chuckled, unconvinced. Virus seemed deep in thought as Trip finished off the last of his cake. You’d asked more than you’d intended too, but most of it was incoherent babble. Something told you you weren’t going to get a reply until Virus surprised you.

“We’re yakuza, we work together.” He purred, smiling happily at you. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand but you remained calm…you knew why they seemed so sinister now, how calm they could be announcing something like that.

“You’re…yakuza?” You repeated and Virus laughed. 

“You’re not scared of us are you?” He chuckled and you shook your head in strong disagreement. 

“No-yes-wouldn’t you be if yakuza were in your house…” You blurted out, Trip speaking this time. 

“Nope,” he stated boldly, “unless I’d done something wrong.” You smiled nervously. 

“I haven’t, have I?” You asked and Virus dismissed the notion.

“Of course not, we came to see if you were okay remember? You’re our friend. We’d never hurt you.” You felt reassured, Zenki trotting over to you and resting his muzzle in your lap with a whine. He wanted to go out…he hadn’t been out all day but it was too late and…you didn’t want to go out after yesterday.

“Tomorrow, you know I want to too.” You reassured him, and he snorted in protest, keeping a watchful eye on the pair as he sat beside you. 

“Is it okay if I kick you out…sorry but I should probably get some rest tonight then maybe I’ll be more up for…whatever you guys have planned for me. No Rhyme fights though, I don’t care how good you say I am, we can watch but I won’t fight.” You said simply. “Assuming you’ll be out tomorrow that is.” You added quickly.

“Of course, and no Rhyme, got it.” 

“Shame, it was fun watching you.” The pair were soon on their feet and you’d moved them to the door. A firm hand took your waist and startled you, the sound of Virus’s voice close to your ear as he passed by;

“You know, since we are Yakuza if you ever need help with something or someone or want anything…” he purred, “you just have to call us.” You felt yourself shiver and surely he did too, a smirk on his face as he left. Dazed you felt Trip brush past you, grabbing your attention.

“Wait-Trip!” You exclaimed and he hesitated curiously, turning to see you running off into the kitchen. You returned with a large box, offering it to him with a goofy smile.

“Think of it as an apology for your shirt…” you purred bashfully as he lifted the lid. A broad grin crossed his face, heat rising on yours as you felt yourself swallow. 

“Thanks.” 

~

‘[Virus; He’d eat himself if he was covered in sugar so I’d be careful if I were you, unless you want him to follow you around like a puppy? Either way, we’re both glad to see you’re doing fine after last night, and like I said; just call if you want anything. We wouldn’t even care if you asked us to clean your house-we’d get to spend more time with you then.]’

‘[(Y/N); Trust me, unless you can get me entrance to Platinum Jail there is nothing I want more than to be happy. And if you want to spend more time with me you don’t have to clean my house, your welcome to come round any time you like.]’

‘[Virus; Then expect to see us more often then.]’

You flicked over to the other messages pouring in.

‘[Trip; (Yyyyy/Nnnnn)-I don’t bite you know? Or is Virus bothering you, I can tell him to stop if you want? I know we haven’t spoken much but we never get the time.]’

‘[Trip; I never really get gifts, even if it’s an apology, thank you for the cake. I’m glad you’re not scared of us now you know we’re yakuza. It would make me sad if you were, even if we haven’t known each other that long you’re a good friend to me.]’

‘[(Y/N); You can have as much as you want, Kanata’s got us stocked up for life…and the whole yakuza business…as long as I’m not dragged into it I don’t mind-it’s made my day knowing you consider me such a good friend, it’s not often I hear that.]’

‘[Trip; Someone as interesting and friendly as you? I thought you’d have lots of friends?]’ You hesitated, the glare from the screen hurting your tired eyes.

‘[(Y/N); Well, you’ve only been friends with me a few days, you said it yourself, maybe you’ll come to hate me-it all depends how well you get to know me. Though, I’m exhausted so that can wait till tomorrow okay? Night.]’

‘[Trip; I’m sure I won’t hate you but okay. Sleep well (Y/N).]’  
You closed the screen down, darkness engulfing you save for the faint white beams that shone through the curtains, Zenki fast asleep on the floor. So they were Yakuza…Rhyme, yakuza, all you needed to do was join Rib and you’d be associated with everything Kanata warned you about. They were…nice though…better friends than any you’d had before. Kanata worried too much. You felt yourself smile, Trip didn’t usually talk, let alone show emotion but when he’d smiled…you liked them, it was offical. Unfortunately you’d have to wait a whole other day to see them…and that ‘date’ with Koujaku was going to be…fun…your life certainly was getting interesting since you met the not-twins, maybe it was a coincidence, but you liked to think they were good for you…that being around them might change your life for the better. You could have rolled your eyes at yourself-nope, you thought, it was definitely a coincidence.


	6. Chapter 6

“Right…” you breathed, stood in your undergarments before the array of clothing on your bed. Comparing two dresses you frowned. White dress or black dress; they were the exact same, except on was white and the other black. White or black?

“White.” You declared as Zenki let out a hefty yawn. He wasn’t going to like this as much as you. Tugging the dress on you ran down the stairs to greet the empty house: Nya-san obviously having going on a date too. Taking swiftly to the kitchen you found a note on the fridge, reading it with much amusement-

‘Hope your date day goes as well as mine, and make sure you don’t burn the house down whilst I’m gone. Your former chaperone, Kanata~’

Scrunching up the paper you tossed the ball into the bin, tempted to set it alight but then you’d burn the house down, and you weren’t going to do that, just like the fact it wasn’t a date you were expecting. Scavenging some food you made sure there was enough to cook with, double checking the house was…tidy-anything to distract you in the hours before. Once it was close enough you began to prepare the meal; Borsch, an acquired taste but hopefully he’d like it. Zenki stayed by your side as you cut the beetroot, potatoes and onion, some thyme and rosemary…how Kanata managed you didn’t know. Once it was all in the pot you began washing up the dirty cutlery and wiped down the surfaces. With everything back to normal the door went, as if on cue. Startled you let out a yelp, rushing to greet your guest.

“Hi Koujkau!” You exclaimed bashfully as you brushed a loose strand of hair from your face.

“Hey (Y/N)! Heard you needed a babysitter!” He teased and you pouted your lips with a puff of air.

“I hope you’re not expecting to get paid because I’m very broke.” You replied, Koujaku shrugging dismissively.  
“For my company? Payment? It’s more than you can afford but food will be enough, if that’s what smells so good?” 

You could feel yourself light up with joy. 

“Yep!” You breath caught as a growl sounded from behind you, Koujaku reaching for the sword on his back-“Wait!” You exclaimed, not wanting anyone to get hurt…or severely mauled. The growling however, continued. 

“Zenki! You barked, turning to face him, immediate submission registering in his posture as you walked over to him. 

“I know you didn’t get to meet Koujaku yesterday and he’s a stranger to you but he’s a guest-you knew he was coming today too.” He held your eyes with a shallow whine, something catching his attention, and yours, as Beni flew beside you.

“That’s your Allmate?” He squawked as you nod bashfully. 

“His name’s Zenki…he wasn’t downstairs yesterday so you never got to meet him.” You explained as Zenki eyed the little bird. 

“He’s big.” Koujaku pointed out as he appeared behind you, a growl rumbling from the usual culprit.

“He doesn’t have a personality chip so he can’t talk and he behaves…less tame than a usual Allmate but he’s friendly if you get to know him…well…I suppose he’s alright sometimes…” you trailed off remembering how he’d been fine with that blue haired boy, Aoba, back in the junk shop. You beckoned to Koujaku, getting him to crouch beside you, Beni taking his place on his master’s shoulder. Zenki’s fur bristled, an amusing sight, seeing how much fur he had, but the fangs said it all. You rubbed the side of his muzzle, moving your hand gently beneath his chin.

“Go ahead…” you soothed, Koujaku reaching out boldly.

“You got an ambulance on speed dial?” Beni commented. 

“Nope.” You said simply and Koujaku stole an uncertain glance at you as his fingertips brushed the side of Zenki’s muzzle. His teeth remained bared but as Koujaku fussed underneath his chin this soon changed into indifference. His eyes met yours, yellow orbs soon diverted as if in embarrassment. Koujaku let out a hearty laugh as Beni flew from his shoulder and onto Zenki’s head, looking over into his eyes much to his disapproval. 

“You’re not that scary!” He chuckled and Zenki snorted, shaking his head to remove the bird and the hands before moving closer to you. 

Laughing you rest your head against him, “Softie.” 

~

Serving tea for a complete stranger was nerve racking as it turned out, even more so as you’d sat down to eat, certain he’d not liked it when he swallowed it down with wide eyes but-relief washed over you as it turned out the only thing he was choking on was your praise. By the end of tea you could have sworn you’d known him for years, even Zenki liked him. With both Allmates nestled on the sofa you washed up, Koujaku drying after much protest about you cleaning all by yourself. Apparently your food was the second best he’d ever had, first belonging to Aoba’s grandmother Tae. Small island, you reminded yourself finding out he knew blue. 

“Seeing as your bringing weapons into my house I have to ask,” you began curiously, motioning to the giant meat cleaver resting against the wall, “what’s with the sword.” Koujaku tilted his head with a sigh.

“That thing?” He commented, going on to explain.

“Protection mainly.” You raised an eyebrow. 

“A sword that big?” 

“People leave you alone, I lead Benishigure, it’s necessary, there are too many ill-mannered Rib teams and yakuza out there to not need protection.” You shook your head with a chuckle. 

“Honestly…” you murmured, Koujaku questioning you but you brushed it off. Everyone you’d met recently was either in a Rib team or a yakuza. Thankfully they weren’t ill-mannered at all. They were the complete opposite actually. 

With the dishes being done you found Koujaku preparing to leave once again, with you being the one to protest and ending up walking him home. Either way Zenki needed to stretch his legs and you were going out anyway. Reaching his doorstep Koujaku offered for you to come inside for a drink but…you had places to be, and so you bid him goodnight, making sure to get his number before you left. Waving as you bounded back down the street it wasn’t long before you were on the road-coil activated as you checked for any messages to find the inbox chock a block; Kanata and the not-twins, managing to accumulate a grand total of eighteen messages between them. You’d check Kanata’s later seeing as you needed to find out where the infamous duo where. You shot Virus a message to ask then skimmed through the assault of messages, things like;

‘[Virus; Have you ever heard of Spirited Away? They say that somebody was found recently who’d gone missing and he couldn’t remember a thing-not even his name. You’re lucky to have Zenki-it’s hard to imagine anyone would try to hurt you with him watching over you. Of course, we’re here for you too (Y/N).]’

And,

‘[Trip; Thanks for giving me the name of the café Kanata works at. The cake you gave me was really good. I thought we could share next time I got some, or maybe we could go there together?]’

~

You found the not-twins in the southern district today. Home to the arcades you frequented before you’d met them…come to think of it; it’d been a long time. Greeting the pair you couldn’t help but notice they looked different. Happier…was probably the wrong word but something had them buzzing-even Trip donned a somewhat subdued smile instead of his usual uninterested expression. Hopping off Zenki you asked what was happening, seeing as you certainly weren’t watching Rhyme.

“We thought we’d treat you.” Virus chirped happily, head cocked to one side and he shot a glance at Trip whose hands were behind his back.

“Since we heard it was your birthday recently and…” he trailed off as the grinned at each other.

“You can’t come with us looking the way you are.” 

“We thought we’d buy you a present.” 

You didn’t know what to say as Trip held out the bag in front of you. Taking it gingerly you peered inside to see the neatly folded clothes. Looking at them open mouthed you struggled to process what was happening.

Thanks-you didn’t have to, but, wait a minute…where are we going?” You questioned, Virus bringing up the screen on his coil and sending you something. Raising an eyebrow at him you brought up your messages and selected the attachment he’d sent you. Zenki whined as you tensed, blinking idly at the screen to make sure you hadn’t read it wrong.

“Surprise!” They said in unison. You were rendered speechless for a second time. Failing to respond the not-twins looked at you in concern.

“Don’t you like it?” Virus asked disheartened, breaking the curse and letting you speak…

“NO! I mean-you do know I was joking when I said that-or, no I wasn’t-I’d love to go but how…no-actually I don’t want to know,” you stammered closing your coil shakily as you managed to smile, “I don’t think I can thank you enough!” Virus shook his head as Trip smirked.

“Don’t thank us.” Trip said. 

“We’d just love you to come, that’ll be thanks enough.” Virus purred and you felt yourself beam, leaping forwards to hug him-it was…on a whim, by the time you’d realised what you’d done Trip was already hanging over your shoulder asking if he’d get one. In high spirits you’d accepted, although you felt flustered by the time he’d let go.  
Falling back beside Zenki you came up with a plan.

It was too late to go and you had work in the morning, so, when your shift was over you’d go home, get changed then they’d come to collect you and together, you’d go to Platinum Jail.  
And of course, you’d be wearing your new outfit.


	7. Chapter 7

The house was still empty when you’d gotten home…you’d forgotten that Kanata was out…for the night…sleeping over at his new girlfriends-icky. Too tired to check your messages you stripped, taking to the shower like a fish to water. Zenki insisted on joining you, forcing you to stand in the cramped tub, soap and bubbles everywhere as you washed, Zenki eventually lying down and allowing you to lie against him. Water tickling your skin you soon became numb to the feeling. Laying on your front you stroked Zenki’s head idly, zoning out until a rough tongue scraped against your hand, startling you. Meeting his eyes you smiled, breaking into a giggle as he nuzzled your hand, wet nose pressing against your skin as he let out a growl, not that he was complaining, he was just voicing his thoughts.

“What…?” You chuckled as he nibbled gently at your fingers; ears back playfully, “What?” You repeated, laughing.

“Do you wanna fight? Is this what’s happening?” You purred, pawing his face and pushing him away. He whined, letting out a bark as he fought back, careful not to hurt you as you rough housed, you first to give in as he tried to roll and crushed you against the side of the bath. Dying, you pat down and he clambered out the bath so you could breathe. Hanging over the edge you looked at him in defeat as he continued to whine, nuzzling you harder than before, licking you until it hurt. 

“Okay, okay stop!” You squealed, taking his muzzle in your hands and clamping his mouth shut. Meeting his eyes you froze-he looked sad, desperate. Right…

“I know Zenki…I don’t want to leave you either but it’s just the three of us tomorrow. Besides, it’s only for one night.” He let out a harsh bark, breaking your hold on him. “You’ll have Kanata and I’ll have Virus and Trip. I know you don’t like them but they’ll keep me safe. I’ll…call Kanata when I’m there so you know I’m okay.” He whined, seemingly giving in as he sat, head in your arms. 

“Kanata said I used to talk to you when I was younger.” You sighed, “You know this obviously but…he said I could understand you, and I’d translate what you were saying. Apparently I said you’d told him that you didn’t trust him.” You chuckled, fussing his neck. 

“You trust him now though don’t you…I don’t know if I really could understand you but you can understand me right?” You soothed, leaning against him. 

“I want you to trust them, because you trust me, and I trust them.” The sound of the shower humming was the only thing you heard, making you wish you could hear Zenki. Then maybe you’d know if he’d taken in your words, whether he agreed with them or let them pass through one ear and out the other. It didn’t mean you loved him less though; he was still perfect…even if he did worry. 

Shower over and reasonably dry you’d crawled into bed, excited for the day to come, your coil filled to the brim with messages.

~

The next day arrived with whines and groans as you forgotten to close the curtains the night before, sunlight pouring over you like lava, making you melt underneath the covers. You felt Zenki jump off the bed, the springs creaking in relief as you felt yourself bounce back up in recoil-forcing you out of bed. Checking the time you were surprised to see it was early, your alarm not due for another twenty minutes. Hauling yourself up you followed your usual routine, putting on your uniform then stomping downstairs. You ate, fought Zenki off you, and went to work. Saturday morning routine.

Oh, tea with Yoshio before the shop was opened as well.

When he’d found out you were going to Platinum Jail he almost had a heart attack, saying he was sure he wasn’t paying you that much but you quickly explained it was through friends. Friends, who Yoshio said, who would be gladly welcome in the shop if they were dishing out tickets to Jail. The shop was opened and customers came and went, Yoshio letting you go early, saying you should have plenty of time to prepare before you went out as long as you promised to say hi to Kanata for him. With a bag of Zenki snacks you left, nearly sprinting home in excitement. 

Greeting the house with a loud hello you didn’t get any response, from Kanata at least, Zenki bounding up happily. Giving him his treats you head upstairs, checking Kanata’s room to see he was still gone. Disheartened you turned to your room. You’d wanted to say bye before you went, and to let him know where you were going too…guess you’d just have to leave a note for when he got home. For now-tipping the contents of the bag onto your bed your eyes went wide.

“Wow!” You breathed-it really was a new outfit!

Putting the boots aside you picked up the main article; wondering if it would fit. Slipping on the smooth fabric it glistened in the light, fitting like a glove although-looking at the slits that spanned from just below your breasts to your lower hip on either side of your body you wondered if you were meant to wear underwear with it or not, the strap visible, and…the top didn’t have shoulders, cutting across the top of your breasts...straps visible there too…weighing up the pro’s and con’s you settled for removing your bra, but keeping your pants. Besides, the white lace looked nice, especially since it contrasted with the glossy black fabric. The design was cool, unlike anything you’d seen in the old district, parallel white lines cutting you down the centre, to each end of the high cut leg, just preventing any butt from being visible but sculpting your curves beautifully. Over the top you wore a white fronted waistcoat with four golden buttons across the front, cut to a V neck to reveal the layer underneath, the ends tapered multiple times so that it stuck out ever so slightly, the backs and sides of the waistcoat matching the playsuit. You sighed as you picked up the black stockings, cut with white lace. You were way out of your comfort zone you thought slipping them on. Tugging on the white doc like ankle boots you laced them up loosely, everything feeling so tight. Stretching your body a bit you found that you soon felt comfortable-or…in the fabric at least…looking in your mirror you twisted and turned, feeling…different. You weren’t going to openly admit you looked kinda sexy-not in front of them anyway, but…it was different to the baggy clothes you were used too. Fixing your hair you rest a hand against your choker, smiling to yourself…you felt good.

Racing downstairs you pulled together a quick note for the man of the house and left it on the fridge as he’d done for you. Admiring your work you smirked, finding food for Zenki and leaving out with the instructions that it was his tea if Kanata decided to stay out another night. On time, the pair arrived to pick you up as you stuffed the entirety of the first aid kit’s pain killers into your back pockets, going to the door to greet them.

“We chose well, it really suits you.” Virus purred. 

“Even with the underwear on show?” You quipped, pointing to you sides sheepishly. 

“Cute.” Trip chirped, your face burning as you thanked them a second time, making sure to kiss Zenki goodbye before you left. As you closed the door behind you and got into the taxi you noticed he didn’t whine, making you smile. He trusted you, you thought as you were sandwiched between the not-twins.

~

‘Hey Kanata! Hope your date day was as nice as mine. Where am I now? Out with friends, for the night, don’t worry I have my pain killers. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home. Don’t let Zenki eat you whilst I’m gone and I’ll give you a shout tonight! Still your little girl, (Y/N)~’ 

Zenki waited by the door, keeping guard until Kanata returned: his girlfriend talking to the staff at the café, asking where he was and why he wasn’t answering her calls.


	8. Chapter 8

It was like a scene from a movie as you were consumed by the ever growing shadow of Platinum Jail. It looked colossal from afar but up close…stepping out the taxi you hung your head back, you felt like a speck of dust in comparison to its mighty walls, reaching high into the sky. 

“Impressive isn’t it?” Trip purred, pulling you back to Earth. Your expression said it all as Virus brushed past you, a hand lightly skimming your waist and guiding you forwards.

“It gets better.” Virus soothed as you were led through the gates, through the gates of heaven, down the rabbit hole-there were no words to describe the awesome shift that occurred as you showed your pass and entered. The atmosphere was so intense-the environment so different-the first thing you’d seen was the acclaimed Oval Tower that sat in the centre of it all, another entity in itself, then the lights, neon lights, flashing lights, lights everywhere and yet it was so dark-the stars, the sky free of clouds-yet it had been day when you’d passed the threshold. It was like a different world. Music and laughter filled your ears as you stumbled after the not twins, glancing at the people enjoying themselves. 

“Welcome to the world’s greatest place for love, dreams, and amusement. It’ll take all, those, worries away-Platinum Jail!" Virus laughed, opening his arms welcomingly as you walked along. He titled his head with a smile as you met his eyes.

“Kiss goodbye to any sense of time.” Trip said. 

“It’s always night here.” Virus explained. You stared at the sky in awe. 

“It’s way past your bedtime already.” Trip joked and you cracked up, nudging him playfully.

“Are you trying to say you’re tired already?” You purred as he smirked. 

“Not in the slightest.”

You had three aims; see things, eat things and drink things. After getting the low down on how Jail was split into different sections you decided to go for it, not really caring where you were or how you ended up there. On the way you stopped by multiple food stalls, the smells attracting you from a mile away. Though…you weren’t allowed to pay, the not-twins buying you everything much to your disapproval, so you didn’t buy a lot; some doughnuts, dango’s and crepes later you had a substantially sized cookie in your mouth as you drifted behind the duo. You let them pick the watering hole. It seemed only fair. By the time you finally arrived at what was considered acceptable you needed to sit down, exhausted. 

“We don’t usually drink…out.” Virus sighed as you passed through the doors, your eyes widening at the scene.

“But this place is pretty good.” Trip finished. The pair watched you amused as you remained still, the music so deafeningly loud you could feel it through your feet, energising you at the hordes of dancing people, the bar even bigger than the dancefloor. You…didn’t know where to start. Feeling a sudden embarrassment you turned to Virus;

“Can I have one drink…please, then that’ll be it.” You asked sheepishly, making him laugh. 

“Of course.” 

You seemed to take to the bar, staying between the not-twins with your chosen alcoholic drink. It seemed too early to do any heavy drinking…not that you were intending too anyway. You were engrossed, transfixed by the crowd to the point where you didn’t notice the Virus’s arm behind you or Trip’s foot playfully tapping your own.

“You know you’re allowed to have fun you know…” Virus purred, making you jump at the proximity of his voice, your face going red as you turned to face him, inches from touching. 

“I know!” You blurted out bashfully, averting your eyes and playing with your drink, “I’m… I don’t really dance much that’s all.” A hand rest against your shoulder as Trip leant over to join the conversation:

“You don’t ned to be good.” He soothed and you soon found yourself tipping the rest of your glasses content down your throat to hide your embarrassment.

“What about you two?” You protested, and they looked at each other in surprise, Virus smirking to himself. 

“We’d prefer to watch but I’ll happily dance with you if you want.” You were about to respond when a screen popped up on his coil, interrupting you. Fleeting annoyance crossed his face but he soon smiled again, dismissing himself politely.

“On second thoughts I have to take this, it shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Oh-okay…” you managed but he was already gone, leaving the building to get find some peace. Hand moving across your shoulders Trip tightened his hold on you, pulling you back ever so slightly as he hung over you-your face scarlet by now as butterflies swarmed inside you.

“If you’re going up there though you might want to wipe your mouth,” he began with a chuckle, drawing a thumb over the corner of your lips, “you still have sugar and cookie crumbs from earlier messy.” You felt your heart flutter as he took your chin with between his fingers and thumb, pressing it gently against your lips. You parted your lips and sucked on his thumb, carefully licking off the sugar much to his delight-your body having acted on surprise and instinct rather than logic and reasoning leaving you emotionally numb for a few seconds…he wiped his thumb between his fingers and praised you, your face burning up so much you immediately got up, freed from his grasp. 

“Tank you-I, I mean thank you!” You managed, brain too fried to think of an insult or comeback that you could have used. You could feel his eyes on you as you strode off to join the crowd, wondering why the hell you thanked him-sure…you could argue he’d done you a favour, but he’d done himself one too. It would have been easier to just tell you-and it might have saved you some of the embarrassment. Music fuelling your heart you felt it beat as you joined the crowd. Dancing wasn’t your forte but you could balter. Hesitant at first you found yourself becoming engrossed in the music, moving in rhythm to the song, and the crowd, lost in your thoughts as much as the moment. 

You felt hot already. 

That had really just happened-and your heart-oh boy was it going crazy, not in the way you were used to though, hopefully not at least, you thought, beginning to worry…you’d…never thought of…having a boyfriend before-sure Kanata was always taking the mick out of you but you never took it seriously-not that you were considering the not-twins! Or hadn’t been-or at least not both of them or-you could have cried from the emotional overload thrust upon your shoulders. It wasn’t like he’d asked you out either, it was more bedroom orientated-shaking that thought off you tried to focus…you certainly wouldn’t turn down someone as good looking as either of them but it was a bit sudden, there had been no indication whatsoever until tonight? Or was it still the day-either way, you promised yourself not to think about it. You were close. That was it, even if you’d only known them a couple of days. You were close. Very close. Very…close…you repeated in your head as you caught sight of Virus whispering something in Trips ear back at the bar. Catching his eye you quickly turned, accidentally bumping into the person next to you-hard.

“Hey watchwhatchadoin’!” The man barked, riling up like Zenki, your mouth agape as you struggled for words.

“I-” 

“It’s a club, you weren’t expecting at least one person to bash into you?” Virus’s voice acted as a relief and further irritant to your sensitive mind, still raw after what Trip had done. The man seemed to consider making a retort then left it, storming off with a scoff.

“I can’t take my eyes of your for one second can I?” Virus sighed but the look in his eyes was gentle. 

“I could have handled that,” you replied sheepishly, “but thanks anyway.” You added and Virus chuckled. 

“You don’t have Zenki with you, you know? You’re not invincible anymore, although I don’t doubt that you could have handled that you seem…a bit out of it.” You would have lied but you got the feeling he would be able to tell, your complexion still a neat shade of crimson in the light. So you didn’t say anything.

“Still want to dance?” You asked instead Virus raising an eyebrow at you with a smirk. 

“I already said yes didn’t I?”

~

The night went on and you’d never felt more alive-although you were having trouble functioning properly after Virus bought you another drink…and another, and another-you weren’t complaining, it provided a good distraction from the whole…thumb thing, you were too drunk to care. In a fit of laughter you strolled down the street, the not-twins supporting you at either side, not nearly as drunk as you but still happy. 

“Where…to next then?” You purred, taking a second to form your words correctly. The not-twins glanced at you simultaneously as if to question your question when a loud voice echoed in your head-or at least you’d thought, the voice so crisp and clear your immediate thoughts were the not-twins, but seeing as neither of them moved their lips you were left baffled until they looked up, your eyes following their gaze to see the projected screen above-your chest heaved, eyes fixated on the screen as the words echoed in your mind…

(Vitri’s P.O.V.) 

The announcement held their attention briefly, the sound of her choking for air more of a concern. It only took one look and they knew. They knew anyway but anyone would be able to tell in her current state…her eyes had glazed over like everyone else’s, except her pupils had changed, no longer round but black slits against (E/C). Her skin glistened with sweat as her body shook, breathing fast. Glancing over at Trip he saw the wonder in his eye with, smirking in amusement, it seemed someone had taken quite a liking to her.

“Isn’t she fascinating?” He chirped, “I’m sure it won’t be long before she comes out of her shell.”

“I can’t wait.” Trip purred with a goofy sort of grin, eager to see the fruit of their efforts-she really was fascinating…and she still hadn’t shown them everything-not yet at least. They knew she knew, although she didn’t know they knew-she liked to hide it, but that was okay. Unlike Aoba: gentle persuasion was all it would take. 

(Your P.O.V) 

The pain was overwhelming, you’d have crumpled to the floor if you could move, but your body remained rigid as the words picked at your brain, stirring something deep within. Your heart fluttered, not because of Trip this time-not Virus, not anything…good…you could feel the adrenalin rushing through your veins, hear the blood pumping in your ears, every sound agony-you could…smell them-the scent of your own sweat mixing with something sweet and something bitter. It felt like an eternity until you were finally released, your feather weight body led as you staggered forwards, catching your nose in your hands and you keeled over, the blood trickling between your fingers. The pain lingered, your eyes aching and skull tingling. 

“My-uh-back pockets!” You cried, cursing to yourself as they both reached for your pockets, allowing you to cover your nose. Both of them handed you pills-how many you didn’t know, but you took them gratefully, biting down and wincing at the disgusting taste of medicine that filled your mouth, swallowing hard as you stood, Virus saying he’d be back as he dashed off. Embarrassed and numb you hung your head, watching the blood drip to the floor, much of the bleeding having stopped. What the hell happened you thought desperately, trying to recall anything that might have triggered it-you heard the announcement and that was it but that made no sense…surely it was the drink, or the excitement…if that were true though, you didn’t feel it anymore…you just wanted to sleep, forget what had happened. You wanted to go home, the fear of another, stronger attack weighing on your mind.

“Are you okay?” You turned wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights as Trip wrapped an arm around your shoulder. 

“Uh-yeah, sorry…” you muttered, shrugging him off, “I don’t want to get any more blood on you.” He offered you a weak smile at this, shrugging off your comment in turn and pulling you back into him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He sighed and you felt a knot arise in your throat as you leant into him. He was so warm you thought happily, trying to absorb as much heat as you could. It was comforting... Virus soon returned with a towel, allowing you to mop up the blood and clean yourself the best you could whilst a bathroom was unavailable. 

“Come on.” Trip sighed, keeping you under his arm as they led you off.

“Our house isn’t too far from here.”

~

The water droplets fell from the tip of your nose into the sink below as you stared into the drain, head hung limp. You felt wrong. You always felt wrong. It was always there at the back of your head-always bothering you. You knew you could never be normal but this proved it-what was the point in doing anything if you were going to end up bleeding everywhere in agony. Sure Kanata supported you but…that wasn’t the point. If any of your friends found out-if Virus or Trip found out…they’d hate you…call you weird-just like every ‘boyfriend’ you’d ever had…date the weird girl just to say that they had-make fun of you behind your back-you and your ‘dumb dog’…you wanted to feel normal. You felt your eyes well as tears stung your eyes, breath caught. You wanted to be able to go out and not worry-you wanted to be able to fit in, not be a hassle Kanata or eat tablets like they were sweets! You bit back the tears, splashing your face once more with cold water. You weren’t going to let yourself cry. Not here you told yourself. Dried up, you left the bathroom, turning the light off with a click and trundling into the living room where the not-twins were waiting for you.

“(Y/N)!” Trip exclaimed from his seat.

“Better?” Virus asked, beckoning you over.

“Yes thanks.” You lied, approaching them to see past the sofa-freezing up momentarily at the sight. Coiled by Virus’s feet lay a snake-a dark blue snake, and it wasn’t small either, something like an anaconda-though the lion that rest it’s head in Trip’s lap was easily as surprising. You were introduced to their Allmates, Virus saying they weren’t quite ‘Zenki’ but he hoped it made you feel better. The snake was named Hersha and the lion was Welter. And it was nice to meet them. It helped to some degree, making you homesick at the same time…you never really parted from Zenki…and it’d be nice to have him with you, to snuggle up next to. It would be nice to bring him here, he’d like Welter, you could see them getting along. Eventually, after some chatting, Virus stood, clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention. 

“Well, I think I’m going to turn in for the night but we still haven’t worked out sleeping arrangements. Trip, you wouldn’t mind her staying in your room would you?” He declared, smiling politely at Trip who cocked his head with a smile. 

“Not at all.” You opened your mouth to protest but Virus interrupted you, biding everyone goodnight and striding off to his room, Hersha around his neck. You turned to Trip with a concerned look;

“Where are you going to sleep?” You questioned and he shrugged half-heartedly.

“Here.” He replied lazily and you frowned as he got up, motioning to you to follow. You were taken to his room. 

“Make yourself at home.” He sighed, your eyes drifting to the cake trolley beside his bed, littered with plates and piled with cake and a whole assortment of other sweet goods, most picked at and left, others having clearly been polished off. You heard Trip chuckle behind you.

“And help yourself to my food.” He added, making you giggle yourself as you wondered why he was so slim. Obviously he grew upwards and not outwards and just remained that way. When you heard the words ‘night’ you let out a chocked gasp as you went to speak, embarrassment preventing your lips from moving. Looking over his shoulder to show you his attention was yours, he stopped. 

“I…thank you…” you muttered, causing him to look at you funny.

“What for?” 

“Earlier…when I had the nosebleed…I know it sounds weird but thank you for um, letting me…lean on you…you have no idea what that meant to me.” You managed as your face burnt. Trip titled his head with a smile, his words easing you a little: 

“Well, I’m glad you’re better now. I just want you to be happy.” You returned the smile but quickly averted your eyes as you found the courage to ask.

“Would you stay with me-I mean, I’m used to having Zenki sleep next to me and I still don’t feel too great and it would make me feel better if you were with me, or anyone! I know it’s strange and you don’t have to but I don’t want you to sleep on the sofa either…” you blurted out, trailing off as the room fell silent. When you looked up your heart stopped. His smile…  
You’d been embarrassed at first as you’d lay in bed, the playsuit clinging to your skin, what skin was revealed pressed up against the fabric of Trip’s shirt as he lay behind you, almost curling around you as he rest his head against yours, an arm under you neck and curled around to your shoulder whilst the other lay across your waist. When you asked him to stay with you, you hadn’t intended for this…but soon enough though, you settled, happiness washing over you as you felt his shallow breaths, his warmth enveloping you…making you forget your troubles as you drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re so cute when you sleep!” The rude wakeup call had you nearly leap out of bed, clinging to the covers for protection.

“Oh!” You gasped seeing it was only Trip, chuckling lightly as you ran your finger down your nose as he’d done.

“Morning.” You purred groggily, your eyes flickering to the lion beside the bed. Still sleeping luckily. Slipping out of bed you let out a yawn, grabbing your waistcoat and putting it on for…some decency. You greeted Virus, declining food but accepting a drink, your throat parched before getting ready for the day. In a moment of panic you remembered you hadn’t called Kanata the night before…you were about to when you found yourself leaving the front door, deciding otherwise. You’d be home soon anyway. 

The journey home wasn’t too bad, you were excited to see Zenki and Kanata and tell them everything that had happened, what you seen and done…the not-twins spoke between themselves as you sat in the middle. You were too distracted to care what they were on about, highly conscious of Trip’s body wedged against yours. You weren’t sure if you were going to tell Kanata that bit of the story. Some things he didn’t need to know. 

“Here we are.” Virus purred, as the taxi pulled up on your street. 

“Who’s that?” Trip added as you were let out. Leaning against the door Virus waved at the young lady perched on your doorstep as you shrugged.

“I don’t know…thanks again-the pair of you, I’ll give you a call tonight.” You chirped, hurrying along to the woman, waving bye to the pair as they passed. The lady stood on your arrival, her blue eyes puffy and red as they shimmered with tears. Her hands were cupped at her chest in hesitance as she shook like a leaf.

“Are you okay?” You’d blurted out seeing her distress. She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak and not quite managing.

“Come on-let’s get you in and I’ll make you a coffee or something,” you soothed, opening the door with your keys and leading her inside. Zenki was by the door, your arrival sending him into overdrive as he whined eagerly, seeing the young woman with you and stopping, cautious but not his usual growly self as you gave him a quick fuss, telling the woman to sit whilst you got her a drink. 

“What’s your name?” You asked as you brought her, her coffee. She looked at you with wide eyes, as if confused by your question but then she managed a weak smile through her solemn expression.

“Misao…you’re (Y/N) right? Kanata…” she hesitated, choking on her words, “told me all about you…and Zenki of course…” she added, lips quivering as she broke into tears, leaping for you and hugging you in her delicate arms. Taken aback you didn’t know what to do-it was too much to process. This was Misao you thought hugging her back, stroking her blonde hair gently. 

“What’s wrong?” You breathed as Zenki watched on helplessly. She wouldn’t stop crying, but her words were clear:

“Kanata’s gone...”

~

You froze…almost laughing as you pushed her away, tears rolling down her cheeks as you met her gaze. 

“What?” You repeated in denial-“He’s here isn’t he?” You added beginning to panic but she shook her head. This was some sick joke right? Zenki didn’t make a sound, muzzle pressing against your flank. Looking down you smiled at him, feeling your eyes well. 

“He came home right Zen…” you breathed, any louder and you would have cried, but there was no point as you felt yourself give in, chest heavy. He hadn’t come home…he never came home-he wasn’t just late you told yourself as Misao took you in her arms once again, apologizing profusely as you let yourself cry. He was never coming back…

~ 

You listened through your tears as Misao told you what had happened.

They’d found his body in an alley, sprawled out like a decoration-his broken body laid on the concrete in a pool of blood, tag art of the urban legend Morphine sprayed across the walls…tattooed onto his neck. The police said he had been moved there, having died before he was left there. You could picture his lifeless face-the healthy glow that shone in his eyes, dead, cold…  
The police were investigating but if it really was Morphine then the chances of finding justice were slim; near enough impossible…

was nightfall by the time Misao left, apologizing once more, with a weak smile whilst stroking your cheek:

“I wish we didn’t have to meet like this…you’re as beautiful as he said you were.” She soothed and you curled the corner of your lips, agreeing.

“He said the same about you, you know…” you breathed and she chuckled solemnly. 

“Did he?” She purred, looking up to the sky, then back at you with a serious look, “If you ever need me, just send me a message…get some rest okay…” She sighed. Bidding her goodbye you closed the door, standing there dejected, not entirely what you were doing. You…felt empty, that’s all you knew. There was a whine and you found yourself staring blankly at Zenki, who stood a few paces beside, head hung low. You watched as he pad towards the door, pressing his muzzle against the wooden frame and snorting. 

“Misao’s gone and Kanata’s not coming back Zenki don’t bother.” You sighed, sliding to the floor and leaning against the door. The beast looked at you with a sharp whine, pushing his snout against you in an attempt to get you to move but you refused. Curling up you hugged your legs, noticing your coil flashing. Flicking the button the screen shone on your tear stained face. Virus, Trip, Koujaku, you hesitated as you saw the name…Kanata…

‘[Kanata; Hey kid, I know I left you a note but I wanted to make sure you knew-it’s my date night. Say hi to Koujaku to me-hope you too have fun! I’ll catch you tomorrow-love you loads snucky-poos~ you’re still my number one, you know this right?]’

‘[Kanata; So, I’m leaving work now. I’ll make sure to send you a picture of Misao, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind posing-anyway, I doubt you’ll even read this; you’ll be too busy having fun I hope! Love you kid!]’

There was only one more message…

‘[Kanata; I almost forgot! Do you want me to pick you up some cake on my way home-’

You couldn’t read anymore. Closing the screen you stood as a shadow fell on your face. You refused to believe it was true-he’d set it up. You refused to believe it until you saw it with your own eyes. 

“Zenki.” You barked, hauling yourself up and out, “Take me to Kanata.” You ordered, the beast hesitating, but adhering to your command as he bowed, allowing you to climb onto his back; if he could speak he would tell you, you didn’t want to see him…what was left-but you were his master, and he did as you said. The trail proved to be weak, but at least it was there-Zenki carrying you off in his footsteps.


	10. Chapter 10

The wind howled as you ran along the narrow paths, Zenki leaping into the road to avoid passer-by’s as his sides heaved with each breath-powerful lungs fuelling his muscle. You hadn’t noticed, nor did you enjoy the feel of his heart, the strength of his body, or the freedom it brought riding on his back. You felt trapped, tortured by your own mind. You didn’t want to think about what they’d done to him before leaving him for the world to find, you didn’t want to think about his body, or Misao or anything. You just wanted to find him. It had all been streets until Zenki took a sharp left around, thundering into an alley. You were getting close.   
You could smell it. 

The rest of the journey followed sharp turns and close encounters with the walls of the labyrinth until you came to a skidding halt-yellow tape blocking your way. Sliding off Zenki’s back you approached the thin strips separating you, from the scene, whining behind you as you lifted the tape, ducking under and lumbering forward. Falling to the floor you stared at the concrete-covered with a sort of brown stain. Most of it had been cleaned up; staining the floor but a few fresh droplets remained. Mindlessly dabbing your fingers into the blood you lifted them, rubbing it into your skin. 

You’d found him…and you were going find whoever did this you thought bitterly, staring up at the Morphine tag sprayed against the wall like some holy shrine.  
They had no reason to do this; what could they have possibly wanted from him-he was just an ordinary guy with ordinary friends and an ordinary family! Did they ever think about that! The only thing ‘special’ about him was his amazing personality and his shitty habit being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were too tired to cry, but the adrenalin surged through your veins. You felt your heart beating, felt it flutter. Trying to stand your legs gave way, your body hitting the ground hard as you felt yourself choke. You couldn’t move, the pain already too much-hitting you like a bus, your bones breaking, literally-you could have screamed as you heard the crunch, felt it in your legs…rolling onto your back you lift your knees, regretting the decision as your muscle went into crap, every part of your body taken by pain-aching, burning, breaking-the white hot pain that seared deep within your fingertips and your toes to the indescribable agony of your muscles contracting and contorting to fit your new body. As you cried out, Zenki whining frantically, you felt something against your back, flopping onto your side as you curled into a ball. Sides heaving you lay in cold sweat as Zenki ran up to you, watching from afar in distress. You needed pills…you needed Zenki and Kanata and…you watched, unable to do anything as Zenki paced back and forth, ears suddenly perking up as he came up to you with a short bark-that was the last you saw of him before he ran off, leaving you alone in the alley. The blood from your nose pooled against your cheek like Kanata’s had done as you groaned and cried and sobbed. Eyes shut tight you grit your teeth, feeling your canines stretch-your ears…every sound agonisingly loud from the cars engines to a child crying somewhere on the streets…every smell-Kanata’s scent and something metallic. ‘Zenki…’ his name didn’t leave you mouth, instead silence as you opened your eyes. Slit pupils adjusting to the light you blinked slowly. The blood was a pale yellow…everything dichromatic…alien…the worst of the transformation was over, your body shaking, an aching mess on the floor…

Aching also, for you to move…

Pushing yourself up you gathered yourself together, crouched like a tiger ready to pounce. You hadn’t been like this…for a while you thought, trying to recall the last time it’d happened. Your legs were more like a wolf’s, but upright and mounted like a humans-toes protruding from the ends of your feet with great, thick claws tipping them. From your waist down you were coated in a shimmered layer of sweat drenched (H/C) fur. Reaching for the back of your playsuit you tore through the fabric with a yelp as you caught yourself on your own claws, the tear allowing the tail that had sprouted from your coccyx to be free, flickering weakly as it hung to the floor. The fur continued up your body, most concealed by your clothes. Your face had only a thin layer though, nose raised, but the muzzle only small. Wolf like ears pressed against the side of your head as you flattened them, eyes taking in every detail. Your eyesight had gotten worse in that you couldn’t see the whole colour spectrum but movement was finer. Hopping forwards you looked at the yellow stains, leaning down onto all fours.   
Metallic…it smelt of blood and Kanata, sweat and Zenki but nothing else…or rather there were too many scents to pinpoint which one exactly could belong to the killer. Frustrated you reared up, staggering slightly as your became accustomed to your anatomy. Resting against the wall you glared at the tag art. You would find them. No matter what it took, even if it was near enough impossible. Placing a hand against your head you groaned, gripping the hair at the top of your head. Reaching into your back pockets your frowned, the pain killers were still with the not-twins who’d forgotten to give them back. The sound of footsteps alerted you to your situation, ears pricked you felt the anxiety set it-you were out in the open, at a crime scene, like you were...you needed to get somewhere safe, or at the very least hidden-your mind travelled to Zenki-he’d never run off like that before-but then again there’d always been Kanata there too…maybe he’d gone to get help but you couldn’t stick around to see, even if it was help-there was no way in hell you were going to be seen like you were. Leaving the taped zone you scampered down the alley way, mapping out a route to the only safe place you knew:

Home.

~ 

(??? P.O.V.)  
Zenki had forced him onto his back, whatever it was too urgent to run at a humans speed. It had to be her, they were never apart so he could only imagine what she’d gotten herself into...either way, he’d decided to follow Zenki whilst the other went to her house. They couldn’t let this pass…he wanted to see what she’d been hiding.

(??? P.O.V.)   
She hadn’t been replying to her message and the news had already spread. She probably felt like crap so…he decided to go visit her seeing as he was out already, hopefully some company would ease the pain... 

(Your P.O.V.)  
Sticking to the shadows you crouched near the opening, where alley met street…it was dark and most people would be at home but the odd few people still passed by, the roads on the other hand were still as busy. Fidgeting anxiously you weighed up your chances, padding forwards hesitantly. There was an alley on the other side…certain it would lead you home you lingered dangerously close to the street…it was so close you thought, rearing. Pacing backwards you lowered your torso and dropped into a sprinters start. It was so close-leaping forwards you took to a sprint, so low you could have run on all fours as you entered the light-you didn’t know what happened in the time it took you to cross the street-a wild cry erupting from a young woman that had been about to pass the alley, swearing, shouting and car horns all following your trail as you fell back into the shadows. Your sides heaved as you pant, continuing the sprint into the alley, slipping and hitting walls as you tried to turn. You were almost home.   
You knew it.

Out of breath you staggered into a brisk walk, desperate to get home when you saw it-your bin! Eyes lighting up you trot to the metal container, heart sinking as you saw the window was closed, scrunching up your nose at the smell of the rubbish near you. Reaching for your back pockets you pat yourself down. You still had your keys. Keys meant going into the street and opening the door though. The window was definitely better. Clambering on top of the bin you leapt up, grabbing the wooden frame with a grunt and digging your claws into it, feet scrambling for some sort of grip when your claws locked into a chip in the wall where Zenki had left marks previously. Holding yourself up you felt the strain in your muscle as you scratched furiously at the rim of the window, trying to lift it to no avail. Dropping down you looked up in dismay. Once more, you told yourself. Grabbing the window sill once again you mustered up the energy to reach up, grabbing the top of the window pane and hauling yourself up, feet firmly planted on the window sill. Stood tall you lift a hybrid foot and rest it against the glass, giving it a sharp kick, much to your delight, forcing the window in on itself. Kicking out as much of the glass as you could you slipped your legs through, sliding into your room with a yelp as you landed on the broken shards. An unfamiliar scent washed over you as your ears pricked-giving you no time to react as the door swung open. You froze. 

“Koujaku!” You exclaimed as he froze, sword drawn. Not giving him a chance to register what was happened, or what he saw you bound forwards, knocking past him in order to escape-heart racing. How did he even get in you thought as you skid down the hall for the stairs. Misjudging yourself, you felt your feet slip beneath you as you attempted to run down the stairs, landing luckily on your side as you twist to catch something. Managing to pick yourself up you reached the bottom of the stairs, falling back in fright as you came face to face with Virus-what the-turning to the stairs you leapt a good few up when Koujaku appeared at the top.

~

Heart pounding you lay defenceless on the stairs-this was it, they would know it was you, you’d never see the light of day again if you were lucky, you were a monster…you’d tried for so long to be normal, to stay hidden-keep yourself from turning and now…you let your body go limp, knowing there was no point anymore as you lay against the stairs eyes welled. There was no point anymore…

“Are you okay (Y/N)!” Virus exclaimed, approaching the stairs cautiously, Koujaku’s eyes widening,

“(Y/N)!” He repeated in shock as Virus went to comfort you-you flinched as a pair of feet appeared beside your head, causing you to look up. Wide eyed the tears left your eyes involuntarily as you saw Koujaku beside you, sword drawn and pointed towards Virus. He looked down at you with a weak smile. 

“You can explain later okay,” he soothed, turning back to Virus with a scowl, “what are you doing here, and how do you know (Y/N)?” he snarled, Virus standing his ground boldly. 

“I’m her friend. Zenki found Tri and I and he seemed quite distressed so I came here to see if (Y/N) was okay.” Koujaku looked at you as if to ask what he was saying was true, you didn’t know what to do…sitting up hesitantly you averted your eyes.

“It’s…okay…” you managed, “where’s Zenki?” Virus sighed with a slight shrug. 

“I don’t know, he went off with Trip on his back.” On his back? You felt sorry for Trip…sheathing his weapon, Koujaku piped up.

“(Y/N).” He said, catching your attention, “Are you alright?” You shook your head weakly, smiling anyway. 

“I don’t know…” you sighed and he sat beside you, mouth open as if he was about to say something when he stopped.

“Sorry.” He said simply and you felt your ears flatten against your head, knowing what he meant. 

“It’s not your fault…” you purred, glancing over at Virus who stood there, watching you carefully.

“You said you’d do anything right?” Virus nod and you bit your lip…you’d let your anger do this…but you weren’t going to let it go. 

“The Rib team Morphine…killed Kanata-I want you to find who did it-in fact, I don’t care, any information would be good. You wouldn’t mind would you?” Virus shook his head, furrowing his brow. 

“Of course…I’m sorry to hear about Kanata too, he didn’t deserve to get caught up in the gang wars.” He growled, making you chuckle much to the pairs surprise.

“He was always telling me to stay out of Rib team’s y’know?” You laughed, feeling a sudden emptiness when you heard something. Looking towards the doorway your ears perked, a little joy returning as you heard a whine. Bounding into sight came the giant black beast-to your surprise he didn’t care about the others; usually when you were like this he wouldn’t even allow Kanata near you but he didn’t care-leaping up the stairs to you and licking your cheek roughly, making you giggle and push him away in protest-breath catching as you met Trip’s eyes, the youngest male stood in the doorway. He stood rigid, blue eyes glistening in the light. No-you thought, standing suddenly and averting your eyes…you didn’t want him to see you…out of everyone…

“I-I…I need to be alone…” You stammered. Virus and Trip looked at you quizzically, Koujaku suddenly cracking up as he went red faced.

“I’m afraid I’ll be staying…” he chuckled and you glared at him curiously, “I…broke your door handle when I heard the glass break…and you scream…” that explained how he got in you thought, furrowing your brow and sighing. You looked over at the not-twins hesitantly but Virus had already decided for the two of them;

“We’ll take our leave then, I can see you’re in perfectly good hands.” He soothed, glaring at Koujaku. You got the feeling they didn’t get along…maybe it was the sword…maybe the attitudes, but it was definite. You would have liked them to stay but at the same time, passing a glance at Trip who was eyeing you up curiously, you felt your heart sink.  
Koujaku was in the kitchen preparing tea as you stood behind the door. The not-twins beside you. 

“I’ll send you anything we dig up.” Virus finished, looking at Trip with a smirk as he marvelled at you. It made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t quite love but what you felt for him was potent-you felt your face go red under your fur as you blushed…you could smell him, and he smelt good enough to eat. But after seeing you like this you doubted he’d even consider dating yo-

“You look just like a puppy, I didn’t think you could get any cuter.” Trip chirped bluntly, your entire body tensing up as a hand fell flat on your head, was he being serious-the grin on his face made your embarrassment obvious as you thought you smelt your fur burning. He fluffed your hair up, moving to one of your ears where you flicked them impatiently, swatting his hand away. 

“Out my house.” You growled light-heartedly, both of them complying. 

“We’ll try to visit tomorrow.” Virus said, bidding goodbye as he was followed out by Trip. You pushed the door too, placing a pair of shoes against the wood to keep it closed as you went to join Koujaku.

~

“You can’t stay here.” Koujaku sighed. Tea clasped between your hands you tapped the claws against the ceramics-not wanting to think about it, but he was right. 

“Where?” 

“Stay with me, you could have gone tonight but you don’t want to go out like that do you?” The lack of hesitation made you smile but you’d think about it tomorrow.

“How long does this last for usually?” He piped up. 

“A few hours, although I can hold it longer if I want to…turning back is…” You trailed off as you pictured the inevitable event, “Fun.” Was the wrong word but he seemed to understand, offering you’re a warm smile. There was a momentary silence.

“Why don’t you hate me?” You blurted out, Koujaku taken aback by the question. 

“You’re my friend aren’t you?” You still didn’t understand…

“Some people might, it would be scary bumping into you out on the streets not knowing what or who you were, but I know you.” He explained, “And sure it’s odd…but everyone’s has their own problems don’t they, yours is just different to everyone else’s. What’d I really like to know though is how you ended up like that, it’s cool.” You scoffed, breaking into laughter. 

“Cool?” You laughed, “It hurts like hell, but whatever you say.” You added in amusement, laughter ending with a sigh as you placed your drink down and rest against the table. You were glad to know he thought of you as a friend still and…what he said made sense, although that didn’t mean you were going to announce it on T.V. or anything. 

“How’d I get like this…?” You repeated, smiling weakly.

“I don’t know how true this because I was young when I found out, Zenki told me actually, I used to be able to understand him when I was a child but I can’t anymore so honestly I could be making this up…” You sighed picturing the beast lying at the door, guarding it dutifully. 

“It…makes sense though.” You thought aloud as you began to relate the story, Koujaku listening intently;

“My mother was from Britain, she was an orphan until she was taken in by a doctor and his wife except…they didn’t want a child. They took her ‘home’ and used her in their experiment all her life, and she wasn’t the only one, there were about a hundred or so people, all different ages undergoing what the doctor called treatment. He was trying to genetically modify humans to be better-stronger, faster, and less human. His other test subjects were wolves which he’d already turned into great beasts like Zenki. Some of them he used for guarding his facility and others were used for experimental purposes, but anyway…my mother-her name was…Abigail-she fell pregnant with me and they intended to use me in the experiments seeing that Abi had taken so well to the experiments. They hoped I was the being they wished to create.” You took in a deep breath sighing, smiling weakly…the next part was your favourite;

“My mother was placed in under the watch of a rather handsome young Zenki.” You chuckled, Koujaku smiling at this, “That’s what he told me anyway. He’d been born in the lab’s himself, raised to kill. Then he met mum. She wasn’t scared of him. She treat him like he was a prison himself, and he said he realised that being raised to kill, he’d been raised to protect-but not the man he worked for. He said Abigail could understand him too, and they made a plan to escape. When mum was being escorted for one of her experiments, Zenki was with her. He killed the other guards and they made a run for it. I’ll save you the details but they escaped, and they ran. They were lucky enough to be near the sea. They hid themselves on a boat and left Britain, ending up here…I was born on that boat but…” you hesitated. You’d never known Abigail but you were still upset by the rest of the story…maybe it was because of Kanata it felt worse…


	11. Chapter 11

She sat, nestled in the docks, Zenki by her side as she cradled little (Y/N). 

“She’s beautiful don’t you think?” Abigail soothed, drawing a finger against the soft skin of her nose as she slept. The wolf raised its head to acknowledge the pup, snorting and returning to his rest. Chuckling Abigail laid back against the crate to see the clear skies above…it was so peaceful, the sound of the seagulls and the cool breeze. It was a shame she couldn’t stay longer…it would have been nice to meet the person who’d look after (Y/N) at the very least but this time would suffice. Taking in a deep breath she kissed (Y/N) lightly on the head, feeling her eyes well as she laid her child beside Zenki, who grunted. He was still sulking she thought with a weak smile, kissing him too. 

“Promise me you’ll look after her Zen…I know it’s selfish of me, you’ve already done so much for me…but I hope she’ll make you as happy as she’s made me.” He remained silent as she leant back once more; a tender smile on her lips. He promised, resting his head against the tiny body beside him as he allowed himself to drift off in the tranquillity of the harbour. When the pup’s cries woke him Abigail was cold, her once dead eyes full of life. He didn’t understand why but the pup brought her joy. Even in death, and if the pup had that power, it was worth protecting...gently standing, Zenki nuzzled Abigail’s hand, giving her a quiet goodbye before picking up the pup, fabric of its satchel like bindings between his teeth. It was nightfall, he knew most of the humans would be sleeping but he had to find someone to feed the pup…after all, he was going to protect her.

~

“Zenki happened to find Kanata and I was thrown into his life without a choice. I was raised by both of them, more so Zenki though-when I started to…show signs I wasn’t normal Zenki taught me how to hunt and fend for myself, and the wild and everything a ‘pup’ might need to know-I never actually transformed for the first time until I was six…after that I knew I wasn’t like Kanata but he didn’t seem to care-so he was a bit shocked the first time but he got over it, and…he still treat me like his own…” you trailed off, starting to feel a knot in the back of your throat. Koujaku had been listening quietly to the whole story, making you fell slightly bad-“sorry I started rambling but…it feels good to tell someone.” You sighed, Koujaku shaking his head in protest.

“You don’t have to apologise.” He replied with a weak smile; “It’s important to get things off your chest sometimes.” He added, making you feel better. It’s a shame it took Kanata’s death and this to do it though, playing with the rim of your mug as you zoned out. The silence had settled in before you came round.

“I’m gonna get some sleep…you’re welcome to have my room-” 

“The sofa’s perfectly okay.” He interjected, getting up and taking your mug, “Go on,” he sighed. 

“Get some sleep; I’ll tidy up down here.” You didn’t object, giving him a gentle smile before turning to leave. Passing the door you called Zenki but he refused to move, eyes saying it all. Right, you thought, he was making sure there are no intruders.   
Making it to your room you worked your way out of your playsuit, having been in a couple of days now before slipping into a pyjama top and some fresh pants. You could wash when you weren’t…wolf-ified. Flopping down on your bed you curled up, clicking hesitantly on your coil. An unread message from Koujaku and multiple form the twins. Shooting a quick ‘thank you’ to Misao for her support you opened up the twin’s messages;

‘[Virus; We hope you’re okay, you never told us you had super-powers though-you should be more open with us (Y/N).]’ You cracked up at this one.

‘[(Y/N); I’m okay now thanks, and you haven’t seen it all, I can breathe fire. I’m glad you’re not bothered by it though-I’ll make sure to explain it all to you next time we see each other.]’

‘[Virus; Breathe fire? Amateur, I can control people with my eyes, and if I really wanted to, with my voice. Don’t feel you have to explain anything straight away though; we understand you’ve been through a lot.]’ You left his messages and changed to Trip, who was pestering you non-stop.

‘[Trip; Hey (Y/N).]’

‘[Trip; Is it hard to type with claws or are you just embarrassed I called you a puppy (Y/N)?]’

‘[(Y/N); Very. If you’d done that to Zenki he’d have taken your hand off.]’ It wasn’t so much the ‘puppy’ that had got you though, it was the ‘cute’ that followed. 

‘[Trip; Ah, sorry (Y/N) but it’s not every day you see something like that. I always wondered why you wore a collar but it makes sense now-not that it doesn’t suit you.]’ Your tail flickered impatiently.

‘[(Y/N); It was a birthday present.]’ From Kanata…

‘[(Y/N); And thanks?]’

‘[Trip; You’re welcome (Y/N)-by the way, I’m dropping by tomorrow. Maybe if you’re better we could go out together.]’ You mulled it over…you’d definitely be…more human tomorrow, at the very least.

‘[(Y/N); Sure.]’ Was your reply, closing the coil as the message box began to fill again. Laid in bed you drew a finger around your palm as you let the exhaust settle in…you’d promised yourself…hopefully Virus would be able to find some dirt on Morphine. 

You’d hunt them down even if it took you to the ends of the Earth for what they’d done although…for now…you had to rest. After all, with everything that happened today there was no telling what could happen tomorrow.

~

You started the day in agony, allowing yourself to return to your natural state-even Koujaku was pale from being witness to the ordeal. Zenki on the other hand, kept a stony expression all the way through as if to mock the young man. Once it was all over you quickly retreated to the bath, allowing the heat to soothe your aching body. You’d never felt so grateful in your life. Three whole days of sweat, dirt and filth in pretty much the same clothes without washing. Absolutely disgusting-but now…now you were clean. You would have relaxed were it not for the voices downstairs telling you, you had guests. Figuring it was Trip you hoped Zenki was keeping the peace between the two males seeing as Koujaku had a sword pointed at Virus the previous day. Slipping out the tub you drained the water and wrapped the towel around yourself. Sufficiently dry you left the room to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The door to your room flung open swiftly as you crouched down to get some clothes out of your draw-you’d been ready for someone to knock on your door, not just burst in, your face slowly going as red as Koujaku’s kimono as he stood a similar shade-mouth open. 

“S-sorry!” He exclaimed bashfully, averting his eyes, “I’m leaving now-not just you’re room!” He added at the end as you held the towel firm between your hands, “Oh-okay…” You soothed, faring better than Koujaku.

“You’re friend’s downstairs waiting for you too, but…I forgot to mention this last night. Watch yourself around those two, I don’t trust them.” He sighed. “Just watch yourself okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“And…if you want to crash at mine just give me a shout!” 

“Okay…” 

“Okay!” He was gone, leaving you to get dressed at last.


	12. Chapter 12

You left Zenki at home to guard the door. He himself seemed reluctant to move and…seemed comfortable with the idea of you going out with Trip by yourself. Virus had let Trip off the leash too, saying he would be okay working alone for a while.

“I’m happy we get some time together.” Trip chirped as you strolled down the street, giving you a carefree smile, “It’s rare we’re alone like this.” He added as you returned his smile. You didn’t know what to feel, let alone think. On one hand you were alone, with Trip, on the other; given what had just happened you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, upset and all in all, crap. Though Trip had said he hoped by going out with him you’d feel better, so you were trying your best to stay positive.

“We could always get some food, or you go watch some Rhyme if you’re up for it, even if you don’t want to play. Whatever you want.” Whatever you wanted huh? It was…quite a walk but that’s what you wanted to do.

“Can we go the beach…I mean, it’s a nice day. And I could show you something special then.” Trip seemed content with your answer, following along cheerfully as you led the way. 

It was more than a nice day for the beach you thought as you finally hit the sandy shores, it was perfect. Sticking to the path the pair of you walked along happily, engaged in the usual session of question and answer. He asks, you answer. Unsurprisingly he was asking a lot about what had happened the previous night and that was okay. When you reached the docks you broke off mid-conversation, exclaiming in glee at the sight as you ran to the edge of the world-staring at the endless horizon, where sea met sky. Turning to call Trip you hesitated, blushing to see he was already with you, blue eyes glistening in the light. You couldn’t look away, even when his eyes met yours, confusion on his face;

“What is it?” He asked and you blinked idly, registering the question;

“Uh-it’s just that…this is what, I wanted…to show you.” You realised how stupid you sounded. You hadn’t told him about the harbour, or that Zenki and yourself used to come and sit to watch the sunset in the exact same spot-you simply crouched by the edge of the concrete, sitting yourself down and hanging your legs off the end. He didn’t need to be asked.

“It’s nice to leave the city every once in a while…” you soothed, listening to the sound of the waves lapping at the wall below, the seagull’s overhead. It was a completely different world to the city...so peaceful…and quiet. You let the silence settle, oblivious to it as you lost yourself in the sea’s grey waves.

“I don’t like that man that was staying with you last night.” Trip piped up, catching your attention.

“Koujaku? Why not?” You queried curiously, Trip looking at you as if you were stupid. 

“He broke down your door.” 

“He was worried about me.” 

“I was worried about you. I don’t trust him.” You felt your face go red as he fell quiet, holding your gaze sternly. You felt like you’d heard this conversation before…

“He’s just a friend…besides, Zenki was there too so I was perfectly safe.” You replied simply, wondering what that made Trip then…he scowled then sighed, loosening up a little.

“You can’t stay in your house with it like that anymore anyway,” he pointed out, sulking like a child, “And it would be smart to stay with someone in case you turn into a puppy again, you should live with me. I’m sure Virus would be more than happy to have you stay at ours. Zenki would be able to play with Welter then.” Deciding it was best not to mention that Koujaku had asked you he same thing you weighed up the pros and cons. Zenki would have more company seeing as you weren’t always around now and you did like the idea of living both in Platinum Jail and with the not-twins but you…didn’t know if it would feel right living in the same house as Trip seeing as you wanted to be more than just friends with him. Koujaku had warned you about being too familiar, even if you did trust them and…

“You two have done so much for me already though; I don’t want to impose on you.” Trip laughed, making you regret saying all of a sudden. 

“Think about it.” He chirped, “But really, I insist.” 

~

Returning home you let yourself in-and it seemed someone else already had too.

“Welcome home.” Virus purred, head cocked back over the bad of the sofa with a smile. It seemed he’d made himself at home, a cup of tea in front of him, legs crossed with the T.V. on. And you saw what everyone meant about going somewhere…and with Zenki cosily curled by the shoes anyone could let themselves in-maybe even hurt him…

“Have a good day?” The question caught you off guard and you nod hastily, managing a smile as you crouched by Zenki, resting a hand on his sleeping head and causing him to wake-eyes lighting up as he groggily lift his head, tail wagging lazily. 

“He passed out as soon as I arrived,” Virus sighed, “poor thing, the stress really must be getting to him with all this house guarding duty. Even when you’ve slipped out on a night I’ve never seen him so tired.” You chuckled softly.

“I suppose you’re right…” you gazed into the beasts ¬¬¬yellow orbs. When you went out at night he was on high alert protecting you, then he’d pass out when you got home, but now, he must be extra stressed, with Kanata-yourself being gone all day and leaving him with an open house…it was cruel. Maybe it was time you decided who to stay with, but…not now. It was little past six pm and you were about to offer to cook when Virus stood.

“Well, now that you’re back I’ll be going. I’ve got work to do.” He sighed, your mouth opening to say something when Trip interjected.

“Am I not going with you?” He asked, voice registering surprise, face registering betrayal. Virus cracked up at this.

“Of course not, someone has to watch the house, and someone has to watch (Y/N). I thought you’d be fine staying behind?” 

“I’ll be fine really!” Virus shook his head at your retort.

“No. Zenki needs a break and there’s two of us. Besides,” he turned to Trip, “I’ll keep you informed, don’t worry, you won’t miss a thing...” passing Zenki, Virus fluffed the drowsy beast’s head and offering him a smile. 

“See you both tomorrow!” He chirped, raising a hand as he left. Left you standing half in and out of the kitchen like a fool. Trip turned slowly, looking at Zenki, then to you. Dazed, you just shrugged at him, asking if he’d like something to eat.

~

It was night and you sat in your room, playing with the rim of your collar as you scratched away at the drawing on your desk although…it wasn’t looking too good…flexing and curling your toes you gripped Zenki’s fur from beneath the table, then let go, the beast’s heavy breathing mingling with the scratching to break the silence. It was Kanata. The drawing…his goofy smile and his…lively eyes. Placing down the paper you rest you head in your hands, staring down at the drawing, frustration turning to anger as you snatched up the drawing in your hands and…stopped. Zenki let out a low whine as you stared blankly at the drawing. Feeling the knot in your throat you occupied your mind, taking the drawing and pinning it up next to the one of Misao. Immortalised. Returning to the desk you crouched over, fussing Zenki gently and smiling at the concerned look in his eye.

Don’t worry,” you soothed, “I’m just off downstairs quickly.” Getting up you approached the door, hesitating as you remembered something. Turning back you waddled over to Zenki, plopping down on the floor beside him and smiling, or at least trying, the smile fading to nothing as he whine. Pressing his muzzle onto your lap you scratched his snout, leaning over and resting against his coarse fur. It was so warm, so familiar…

“Listen Zenki…I’m sorry for leaving you today and making you look after the house,” he let out a gruff snort, “no-really…I just…I shouldn’t leave you alone like that-I know you worry about me and it’s unfair of me to stress you out when so much has happened in the past day I’m sure that…you’re stressed enough.” You fought the tears welling in your eyes, hugging his neck.

“You’re the best friend I could ever ask for Zenki and I love you so much…” you breathed, a hefty sigh shaking his sides as he flicked his ears. You lay for a while, listening to each other’s heartbeats until you knew the threat of tears no longer hung over you, chuckling lightly as you sat.

“You still smell like dog though.” You joked, Zenki nipping gently at your hand as he snarled.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” you chuckled, getting up, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Creeping downstairs you peered into the living, the darkness blinding you. Obviously Trip was asleep. Tiptoeing in, you head to the sofa, eyes adjusting to the dark to see your guest flat out on your sofa, arm out like he was missing something. And…glancing around you found it-trotting over to the chest of draws you pulled out the bottom and tugged out a blanket. He was going to catch a cold the way he was, draught coming in from the door. Laying it gently over him you realised you were fixated on his peaceful face, your own flushing as you quickly turned you attention to the kitchen. Sneaking in you manoeuvred through the dark, skimming your fingers over the smooth surface of the cupboards until you found the right one. Pulling the door open you reached inside, searching for a glass, but-

“Oh!” You gasped aloud as the back of your hand hit a glass, knocking it from the cupboard-hands shooting out to catch it but-the glass hit the floor, a loud smash erupting from the silence. Hands falling to your side your eyes welled, a choked sob escaping your lips as you stared down into the darkness. 

“Fuck…” you breathed, tears rolling down your cheek you felt your body shake, a hand covering your mouth as you tried to smoother your cries. The light flicked on and your puffy eyes fell on Trip, a smile flickering across your lips as you cried.

“He’s dead Trip. He’s dead and he’s not coming back.” You stated, a shadow falling over his face as he approached you. Careful to avoid the glass he took you in his arms, holding you tight as he rest his head against yours.

“I know.” Was all he said-a black shape emerging from the darkness, yellow eyes watching you carefully.

Kanata was really dead…

And he was never coming back.


	13. Chapter 13

So warm, you thought, fingertips grasping as much blanket as they could…it was so, so warm. You could feel him beneath you, eyes opening wearily to see his peaceful face once again-sound asleep as his chest rose and fell gently. You laid on top of him, curled up on his chest as the blanket enveloped you both. There was a hushed whine from behind you, a weight lifting off your rear. Glancing over your shoulder you smiled. You hadn’t forgotten about Zenki either of course…

“Good morning.” You breathed; the beast’s ears flattening against its head as it lay it back down. Turning your attention back to Trip you reached forwards-hesitating as your fingers grazed his cheek, heart skipping a beat. You wanted to stay there all day…you would have done if you could but you had to get up. There were things you had to do. Wiggling your legs the best you could under Zenki’s weight you shooed him off, pushing yourself up and causing Trip to stir.

“Good morning to you too.” You chirped happily as blue eyes came to rest on your features. Zenki let out a wide yawn as you hopped off the sofa, Trip rubbing his head as he sat with a vacant look on his face as he watched you drowsily. Tired but very much awake you proceeded to your room, Zenki plodding along behind you. Taking a large enough bag you moved to your draws, individually picking out some things you might need. Clothes…check. Moving to the bathroom you gathered some more stuff.   
Toothbrush and toothpaste…check, hairbrush…check…heading back into your room you glanced at your desk, the sketchpad Kanata bought you laying there empty, new…grabbing a handful of pencils and the sketchbook you added them to the collection of items and zipped up your bag. Zenki, who’d been watching your throughout the process, trot beside your leg, looking up at you curiously. Sitting on your bed you took the beasts muzzle in your hands and fussed him-planting a kiss on the end of his snout.

“I’m just packing,” you explained to him simply, glancing over at the glass that lay near your window, “it’s not like we can stay here.” He let out a whine and you sighed, leaning back.

“I know, this is our home. That won’t change, hopefully it’s just until the door gets fixed-and the window. Then we’ll come back. For now just try think of it as our next big adventure, okay?” He seemed to consider it, not too keen on leaving his territory but he flicked his ears nevertheless. You smiled at him gratefully, Trip knocking on the door. Turning your head you cocked your head.

“What’s up?” You asked, Trip waving a phone in your general direction.

“Virus says he’s found something.” There was no explanation as to what and even as you sat on Zenki’s back, following Trip down one path of the cities alleyway labyrinths you still had no clue what Virus’ message meant until you entered familiar territory-your body tensing as you saw the Morphine tag on the wall-the remains of a Dry Juice tag barely visible around the edges. But-why were there Morphine tags here-this was Dry Juice territory-you refused to believe it…there was no way Morphine had managed to spread so fast-so close to home…Zenki let out a deep growl underneath you, peering behind him to check you were okay.

“Sorry boy…I’m fine…” you reassured him, patting his back gently. He snorted, muscle tense as he remained on high alert, Trip leading you around a corner.

“He should be here.” He murmured to himself, your mind struggling to take in what you saw, Zenki clearly distressed as he lowered his head, ears back and teeth bared. This was the Dry Juice HQ-but all the tags had been covered by Morphine’s, blood pooling at the bottom of a flight of stairs. What the hell happened here, you thought-slotting his phone back in his pocket, Trip continued on his way, dodging the blood and heading up the stairs, Zenki carrying you up. You heard Trip greet someone, Virus’ voice all too familiar as you reached the top, the blonde seeing you and smiling.

“Good morning (Y/N), Zenki…I’m sorry to drag you out here like this but I thought you might like to have a look around, see what you can find. Maybe something that will help you catch whoever did this.” You nod, resting a hand against Zenki’s head.

“I hope-say have you seen anyone around here that might belong to Dry Juice-anyone at all?” You asked, Virus taking a time to consider his answer, brow furrowed as he shook his head.

“It’s been empty since I turned up.” He explained, “Now if you’d excuse us, I need to talk to Trip. Why don’t you go ahead and search for a while.” You agreed without thought, nudging Zenki and asking him to take you back downstairs, leaving the two blondes in peace and beginning your search. 

~

(Virus’ P.O.V.)

“How quaint.” He joked as she finally left, waiting until she was out of earshot to continue, “Enjoy your night?” Virus asked Trip, a smile creeping onto the fake blonde’s face.

“I can’t wait for all this effort to pay off.” He responded simply, as Virus admired the tag art beside them.

“It already is. I noticed (Y/N) had a bag with her, I presume she’s coming with us then?” Trip nod, “See? If only Aoba-san were as easy to convince.” Virus joked. Still, a lot still needed to be done. And there was still some…issues that needed taking care of. That dumb dog and all her friends. If they wanted her all to themselves they had to eliminate every last threat. Make her want to stay with them, and only them-although… even though she had no choice in the end, the game was always fun. Who knew, Virus thought, glancing at Trip’s idle expression as he gazed at the tag art. If he was so taken with her maybe he could have Aoba all to himself. 

(Your P.O.V.)

You searched for what felt like an eternity, Zenki’s sides heaving beneath you by the time you stopped. You apologised to him, eyes darting this way and that for some clue but there was no sign of anyone from Dry Juice or Morphine anywhere. Any scent trail Zenki had followed, any visual clue you had spotted. It all led to nothing. Morphine had done what they came to do and executed it perfectly, leaving no trace behind. Heading back to meet your friends Zenki’s ears pricked, his body freezing. 

“What is it boy?” You asked and he took off, forcing you to grab hold of his fur as he shot back to the HQ. You could hear footsteps-a loud and audible cry echoing through the corridors.

“Koujaku!” Koujaku-Koujaku was here? Storming around the corner Zenki skid into the room, teeth bared as he eyed the two strangers besides Aoba and Koujaku, everyone on high alert. Koujaku’s gasped and he lowered his hand, leaving his sword.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing here?” He asked as you dismounted Zenki, stroking him reassuringly.

“I should be asking you the same thing-I’m trying to find clues about Morphine. You must be looking for Mizuki right?” Your eyes darted to Aoba who you hadn’t seen for a while, concern on his face.

“They can’t have just moved into a new territory, right?” Aoba piped up as Koujaku didn’t reply, something catching his eye.

“Hey, over there…” he said, pointing over to the stairwell and the blood-you’d seen it before, you were more interested in what caught Zenki’s interest, his head swivelling round but the voice told you who.

“Well, I was wondering who was here.” Virus purred. “Hello, Aoba-san. What a coincidence.” Trip raised his hand casually in greeting.

“Heyo, Aoba.” He called out, Zenki letting out a whine, as stumped as you as Trip turned to face you with a smile. They knew Aoba-Koujaku knew Aoba-did everyone know Aoba?

“Virus…and Trip…what are you doing here?” Aoba asked them, Virus giving a small shrug as if it was obvious.

“We’re in charge of this area, besides, we were gathering information for (Y/N) here.” He explained cheerfully, Koujaku’s brow furrowing as anger crossed his face.

“So you’re yakuza.” He growled, the two men behind him suddenly defensive. “Aoba, (Y/N), you hang out with guys like them?”

“Not really…” Aoba muttered, Koujaku’s eyes meeting yours, forcing you to look away sheepishly, “and I met them before they were yakuza anyway…” that explained a lot but you were still in the wrong-with Koujaku anyway, Zenki nuzzling you reassuringly.

“It was whilst you were away from the island, Koujaku.” Aoba finished, Koujaku looked pissed, Virus adding to Aoba’s statement.

“Indeed. We’re somewhat close friends of Aoba-san.” He chirped as Trip rest his hands behind his head with a lazy sigh.

“Yep. Work’s got nothing to do with it.”

“I’m sure there are some rather violent people in our profession, but we haven’t broken any laws. We’re acting strictly within reason. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but…we’ve met before.” Virus sighed, glancing over at you with raised eyebrows. 

“Yakuza are yakuza. There’s no good or bad about it.” Koujaku responded coldly, “Once you fall in with them, it taints you all the way to your core.” You felt his eyes burning into you.

“This might sound odd for us to say,” Virus chirped, “but the yakuza and the police on this island aren’t very different. Isn’t that right?” He deadpanned.

“Aren’t you the head of a team?” He asked Koujaku, his aggressive glare not shifting, “I’m sure you’re friends with some of the police officers.”

“It’s not like all of the cops are bad. There are some good ones, too.” Koujaku growled as Trip fussed Zenki’s head, luring him from your side as he enjoyed the contact.

“Then I’d be happy if you’d consider us like them, too.” Virus said, cocking his head with a smile, “We’re the good yakuza.” You felt bad for not standing up for them, they were your friends after all-you didn’t care if they were yakuza, they’d done nothing but be kind to you and help you-Trip chuckled at Virus’ words.

“Hey, do you know what happened to Dry Juice?” Aoba asked Trip, changing the subject back to the matter of importance.

“What? Is there really nobody else here?” He sighed, glancing around.

“Yeah. They all disappeared.” 

“Disappeared?” Repeated Virus, both of them fixated on Aoba.

“We just got here, as well, but all of the Dry Juice tags have been painted over, and replaced with Morphine tags.”

“Morphine?” Virus repeated again, resting a hand under his chin.

“You mean the group that people talk about like some mythical creature?” Trip piped up. It caught you interest, the way they were speaking. They knew it was Morphine, they’d been here for ages, so why were they playing dumb?

“Yeah.” Aoba said, “It’s possible that someone just tried to make it look like Morphine was behind this but…” Aoba trailed off, Virus casting him an uncertain look.

“Still, this is rather brutal. For a whole team to disappear at once…it’s creepy and I’m sure it wasn’t easy to pull off-especially with how active they’ve been lately.” Kanata, you thought bitterly…

“Yeah, I know…that’s why-”

“I see.” Virus sighed, cutting off Aoba, “I think I understand the situation. If we hear anything, we’ll be sure to contact you.”

“Please.” Aoba said with a nod, Virus straightening himself up.

“It seems that incidents like this are on the rise lately. Please be careful, Aoba-san.” Virus sighed.

“There’s a lot going on that we don’t understand either.” Trip added with a shrug, “We’re a bit stuck too.” You thought they were about to leave but Koujaku was quick to speak.

“I’m sure you consider the Ribs no more than pawns for passing the time. What are you going to do about it?” He deadpanned, Virus folding his arms and leaning back, a smile on his face.

“Well, we do live off the city, so it’s a given that we should perform where we have a solid foothold.” Koujaku’s eyes glistened angrily as Virus replied to his challenge smoothly, “Having Morphine, or whoever it is, trash our territory without permission is rather unpleasant. Right?” Koujaku couldn’t respond, making a ‘tch-ing sound’ between his teeth as Virus loosened up.

“Now, then. We’ll be taking our leave. If we find anything we’ll let you know immediately.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Aoba chimed, both Virus and Trip turning to leave, Virus giving you a smile.

“Are you coming or not?” He asked simply and your eyes darted between his and Koujaku’s. Shit, you cursed silently in your head.

“I’m going to stay behind a little longer,” you explained sheepishly, “I’ll catch you later.” Virus nod, Trip frowning as he left your side to follow Virus.

“You know where to find us.” He stated. “Have fun.”

~

Outside the HQ you stood with Koujaku and Aoba. Quietly mulling over the encounter with the twins as everyone else spoke. You felt so, so bad for not standing up for the twins-or following them either-you’d meant to be going to theirs but…you couldn’t let this slide-you had to find some clue as to who or what Morphine was. You’d definitely make it up to them! Zenki let out a low growl, catching your attention as a small box appeared out of nowhere-a hand grabbing Aoba’s wrist and spinning him around.

“You…” Aoba muttered, as if disappointed or annoyed, or at least you were-another gang of strangers surrounding the one that had grabbed Aoba-piercing’s cover his face, a cold stare plastering his features. Yet another person who knew Aoba.

“It’s going to start close to here soon.” The stranger said simply, “You better fight today.” What?

“Rhyme, huh?” Koujaku sighed, “You don’t give up do you? Aoba said he wasn’t going to do it.”

“I wasn’t asking you muscle head.” The stranger replied coldly, one of the members of Koujaku’s team stepping forwards in anger.

“What’d you say, you bastard?!” He exclaimed but Koujaku raised an arm, telling him to stop. Yes stop, you thought. You couldn’t just waste time here, you needed to be searching for clues.

“Don’t get full of yourself brat.” Koujaku then continued, making a vein in your head pop-Zenki glancing up at you in concern.

“But it’s the truth.” The stranger said as Aoba’s eyes flickered between the two men.

“I just said, don’t get full of yourself.”

“Whatever.” The brat scoffed.

“Talking to you really makes me hate Rhyme.” Koujaku growled-the anger he’d held for Virus and Trip still lingering for the stranger.

“Does it matter? No one cares about being liked by a Rib anyway.”

“Hey you guys…” Aoba chirped uncertainly, raising his hands to try and stop the pair but they kept going.

“Besides, who fights with physical strength and fists this day and age?” The brat pushed, “Totally lame.” The smirk on his face contrasted the anger on Koujaku’s as he reared back.

“There’s nothing to gain from a battle that juts happens in your head. You’re just trying to run from reality.”

"Hey…” Aoba interrupted to no avail.

“I guess it’s natural for a muscle head to think like a total stiff. There’s no point talking to you.” Koujaku’s frown turned to that of an insulted smirk as the two men faced off.

“I don’t want to hear that from a bean sprout with a giant head.”

“I am not a beansprout.” You were grinding your teeth by this point.

“Really? You sure look like one to me.” Koujaku mocked, the stranger fastening a metal glove over his hand as the group behind him started to peel off, realising how serious the situation was getting.

“I guess we should settle this here.” Koujaku purred, unfastening his sword.

"This is stupid, but I don’t like you.” This was stupid you thought, Zenki’s whining piercing your ears, “So I’ll crush you.” You’d had it.

“Enough!” You barked, Zenki falling silent as Aoba jumped next to you, all eyes on you.

“You, kid-if you want to fight someone in Rhyme I’ll do it, let’s get it over and done with so we can get back to what we’re meant to be doing already!” Koujaku looked at you wide eyed as he held his sword, Aoba and Zenki equally as disturbed as the brat merely stared blankly at you, something clicking in his head.

“Zen.” He stated, confusing you, “you’re the one who beat Blank aren’t you?” At least you had some context now, still, it was odd he knew about your Rhyme match.

“I’ll fight you later. First I have to deal with this muscle head.” Anger flowed through your veins as Koujaku scoffed.

“You’d fight a girl? You really have no honour do you? At least I’ll make sure you can never smart off like that again.” And off they went again-the sword was thrown aside and Aoba tried to stop this ‘Noiz’, from getting into a fight but neither of them stopped, Koujaku’s foot sliding back and-he leapt forwards, right fist hurtling towards Noiz as he swiftly stepped aside, throwing back another punch which Koujaku caught. You noticed a smile on his face as if he was in his element, but then again Koujaku had been pining for a fight since he saw the not-twins, it was no surprise he was so into it now.

“Koujaku! Noiz!” Aoba called but they weren’t listening. You actually quite enjoyed watching the fight, Zenki riled up beside you as if he wanted to join the fray-restricted by your hand as you soothed him. All of you were so caught up in the action that nobody had heard the police approaching.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” You turned to see a familiar face, the same officer that had interrupted the first Rhyme fight you’d ever been to.

“Crap!” Aoba’s words couldn’t have summed up your thoughts better.

“WHAT’S ALL THE RUCKUS HERE?” The officer continued, “HUH, RHYMERS? RIBS? EITHERYOU’RE YOUR SENTENCE IS DEATH!” You didn’t want to find out if that was an exaggeration, Noiz already fleeing the scene after sharing a few words with Aoba. Hopping onto Zenki you followed behind Koujaku as he called back to Aoba, telling him to hurry. The three of you ran together, Koujaku turning to Aoba.

“I have something to tell you, so I’ll stop by your house later.” He told him, Aoba nodding as Koujaku suddenly turned and head down another alley way, Zenki instinctively following him almost like he was the alpha in the situation, the sound of the officer’s voice carrying down the alleyway…


	14. Chapter 14

Resting against Zenki you played with his fur, the silence killing you as he walked besides Koujaku. He was annoyed and you knew it…but…you didn’t see what was so wrong with Virus and Trip. Sure they were yakuza, but they were good yakuza. Still, you walked in silence. Unable to stick up for your friends as you had done then, coming up with ever excuse in your head. You were tired, you knew they could stick up for themselves, you didn’t want Koujaku to think badly of you…you didn’t know what you were doing. You just wanted to catch Kanata’s killers…

“What’s the bag for?” Koujaku asked hesitantly, catching your attention.

“Hmm?” You purred, realising what he’d asked and feeling your nerves get the better of you.

“I was going to rent a room tonight, maybe for a few…just until I can get the house fixed.” You lied.

“What?” Koujaku chuckled, “I said you’re welcome at mine.” 

“Yeah I know, you’re too kind really, I just…don’t really know how I feel at the minute with Kanata gone.” You sighed, sitting up and running your hands down Zenki’s back, feeling the muscle in his shoulders. It took a few seconds for Koujaku to reply.

“I understand…” he sighed, “one thing’s for certain though. You need someone there for you. A good influence too.” You knew where this was going. 

“You can’t be hanging around yakuza asking them for favours, letting them work for you. Eventually it’ll come back to bite you and they’ll want something in return and you won’t be able to provide your end of the bargain. Then what happens? To you? To Zenki? They’re bad news.” He explained, letting out a sigh as you remained quiet.

“Listen…I can’t tell you who you can and can’t be friends with, but as a friend I’ll always look out for you…running around trying to catch Kanata’s killers isn’t going to help you. You’re getting hurt and…it makes me sad to see you so broken inside...” you managed a weak smile, passing him a grateful look.

“Thanks Koujaku.” You soothed, patting Zenki as you hoped off his back. You…you weren’t giving up on the twins. Nor were you giving up on Kanata’s killer…but you were going to call it quits-just for one night. You needed to sleep. Still, you couldn’t exactly waltz over to Platinum Jail at this time of night and not with Koujaku, so you followed him back to Aoba’s. Upon arriving though, things didn’t calm down. Finding the door open it wasn’t long before Koujaku had stormed inside, no trace of Aoba anywhere in the darkness of the house. Zenki scrat at the floor as if he could pick up a scent, but he seemed confused-too many unfamiliar scents all mingling together into something he wouldn’t be able to track. Bag by the door you wandered through the house. Someone had been cooking, you thought, turning the fire off on the hob before proceeding into the living room and falling onto a sofa. Koujaku came running back down the stairs, your head hung back as you stroked Zenki’s muzzle, the beast sat between your legs. You knew Koujaku wouldn’t calm down…so as his friend you did the only thing you could do in the situation.

“Koujaku…” you called, his figure appearing beside you.

“What is it (Y/N)? Did you find anything? Are you okay?” You turned to him with a smile, tired eyes half open, another knot in your throat just like the night before.

“I’m fine Koujaku…but you need to sit down. Rest. Chances are Aoba’s still out searching for Mizuki. If he hasn’t messaged you there’s no way of telling and either way…there’s nothing you can do about it tonight.” A shadow fell over his face as he leant against the chair, the man pushing himself back slowly and vanishing, the door audibly closing before he reappeared, taking a seat beside you as Zenki lift his head, shifting over to Koujaku slowly with a whine. Stroking the beasts head slowly he dazed off into space. Curling your legs beneath you, you reached out, gingerly nudging Koujaku with your foot and getting his attention.

“Hey…” you breathed, “I’m sure he’s okay.” Koujaku smiled but, you both knew it was unlikely. There was no sign of Morphine in the house but, with what had happened, was there any need for them to announce themselves to you anymore. They took and they took and they took…and all you could do was sit and wait for Aoba to return until morning. Then it’d be another wild goose chase. Curling his legs beneath him as well, Koujaku nudging you this time and opening an arm to you. Smiling you shuffled across the sofa, allowing Zenki to jump up in your space as you lay next to Koujaku, his arm cradling your waist as you let out a sigh. Koujaku let out a chuckle, tilting his head towards yours as he spoke.

“Thanks (Y/N)…”

~

From behind his mask the robot peered around the door. He’d heard his Master’s voice. But he wasn’t here…he would have asked Koujaku but he was asleep-and as curious as he was to find out who the girl was, or stroke the big doggie she’d brought with her but he didn’t want to wake them up. Maybe in the morning he could make them breakfast! Who wouldn’t love to wake up to breakfast! Zenki’s ear flicked as he raised his head, disturbed from his slumper as he glanced into the hallway…blinking he flattened his ears back, laying his head back down. It was nothing.

Groaning you stretched lazily-Koujaku letting out a muffled cry as you accidently clocked him on the head.

“Ah-sorry!” You exclaimed, “I forgot you were there…I thought you were uh-Zenki!” The wolf yawned as he woke from all the commotion-both of you intrigued by what you smelt.

“Don’t worry about it-hey wait!” Koujaku called as you leapt off the sofa and dashed into the kitchen, a choked gasp erupting from behind you as Zenki bounded after you, having kicked Koujaku in the process. You’d expected to see Aoba in the kitchen but-it was an intruder, Zenki dropping low as he let out a ferocious growl-the masked intruder nearly crying as he threw his arms in the air, spatula held firm.

“Ah-I’m sorry if I woke you up!” He cried.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” You asked bluntly, Koujaku coming to your side.

“Clear?” He said. Clear what, you thought? He hadn’t said anything.

“Hello Koujaku-san! I don’t mean any harm, I just thought you might like breakfast seeing as you stayed over!” Oh, so Clear was his name and…

“Thank you,” Koujaku purred, resting a hand on your shoulder, “you guys can relax, this is one of Aoba’s friends-speaking of which, have you seen Aoba?” The masked man shook his head enthusiastically. 

“No. I heard Master’s voice last night and came straight away but Master was gone. Tae-san too.” Master-that must be Aoba, but Tae? You could vaguely remember Koujaku mentioning her. It all became clear over breakfast though. Clear was Aoba’s…friend, who insisted that Aoba was his Master like one of those maids you got at cafes. Tae was Aoba’s grandma, the one with the best cooking, apparently she was missing too and you were all just waiting around for answers. You knew one thing though:

“That was lovely, thank you Clear!” You declared, finishing your meal, the man sat beside Zenki on the floor sitting bolt right as he clapped his hands together, freeing Zenki from his loving grasp.

“Really!” He exclaimed, “I’m glad it made you happy, um-I’ll take your plate,” he got up and nabbed the clean dish, dashing into the kitchen, “I’ll wash them when Master gets back but I’m going to go wait for him. Bye doggie-san!” Well…you turned to Koujaku who just shrugged, the weight of the situation disturbed briefly by the overly-enthusiastic and happy-go-lucky personality of Clear. But, with him gone you returned to waiting. An hour or two must have dragged by until the sound of a car pulling up outside and the word ‘Master’, complimented by a loud crash, caught your attention. Koujaku was gone-running to the door and leaving you to follow. You rest a hand against the frame as Zenki stood behind you, watching vigilantly. 

“When I got to your place, it was a mess and you and Tae-san were gone.” Koujaku explained once greetings were done, concern on Aoba’s face.

“And the guys in black?” He asked, confusing both Koujaku and yourself.

“So they’ve been retrieved.” A gruff voice said from behind the wall, Zenki’s ears on point as he bared his teeth. You couldn’t see the stranger but you could hear him.

“Hey, he’s…” Koujaku muttered as they all turned to see the stranger. There was no further elaboration as anger flashed across Koujaku’s eyes, Aoba cutting in.

“Oh, um…” He tried, but Koujaku was already ahead.

“You’re the head of Scratch aren’t you?” The name rung a bell as Zenki’s snarl bore a growl at the heightened tensions. Aoba repeated the name, Koujaku explaining.

“It’s a wannabe Rib group founded by ex-cons.” Koujaku said, Beni commenting on the stranger when another voice replied. Obviously an Allmate. The little sparrow’s feathers ruffled as it spread its wings threateningly, the other Allmate antagonising it.

“Why you!” Beni chirped angrily.

“Fugitives should just go back to the slammer.” Koujaku added, the stranger replying confidently.

“I don’t need to hear that from you.”

“What’d you say?” Koujaku growled, stepping forwards when Aoba stopped him, arms out before him as Clear stood behind them, arms raised excitedly like a child at a sweet-store, as if he wanted a fight to break out.

“Now’s not the time for that.” Aoba barked, “Everyone inside and then we can talk this out!” He pushed Koujaku back, forcing him to head back inside as Clear watched stunned, cocking his head and following Aoba with a ‘Master’ as he stopped beside you.

“It’s good to see you’re okay.” You chirped, Aoba smiling at you as the stranger came into view, Zenki’s fur bristling dramatically-forcing you to grab him round the neck as he jumped ahead of you.

“Zenki!” You barked, the stranger, an ex-con-tall, well-built, dangerous, locking eyes with you, his cold expression not faltering as it travelled to Zenki, the beast growling. No words were shared as he passed. Calming Zenki you led him inside, Clear and Aoba taking up the rear. It seemed someone didn’t like the new stranger.

~ 

You sat around the table. Things slightly more uncomfortable since Noiz had joined the party. Mink, the ex-con, had insisted he joined after catching him eavesdropping through his Allmate. Morphine had kidnapped Tae. Mink had offered help to get her back, Koujaku not overly keen on the idea-by now you wondered if he purposely sought out fights but you bit your tongue. That was a conversation for another time, and at the moment, there were more pressing matters. And so, you watched silently as Koujaku seethed quietly, sat beside Noiz as Mink took a drag on his pipe. He wasn’t the only uncomfortable one either, Zenki’s ears flat as Clear stroked his head like a little puppy.

“They took the old lady north, towards Keisen.” Mink finally said, breaking the silence.

“Keisen, I thought nobody was allowed up there.” Aoba chipped in, but Mink ignored him, pointing his pipe towards Noiz with a blank expression.

“Investigate it.” He ordered, Noiz already working on his Coil.

“I don’t need to take orders from you.” He said simply, not taking his eyes of the screen. On the table morphed a digital grid, Zenki’s ears pricking as he watched the spectacle curiously, Clear stopping his advances as he leaned forwards in awe.

“This is Keisen.” Noiz stated, “When I try to access the network there, errors pop up.” Koujaku shook his head, tilting his head to see Noiz’s screen.

“So it’s no use…” he sighed, Noiz correcting him.

“For a normal person.” He was through the firewall almost instantly with the help of his Allmate, Clear clapping happily.

“Wow, that bunny is amazing!” He chirped, Mink seemingly impressed through his words.

“That’s an information maniac for you.” 

“I’m not a maniac.” Noiz deadpanned, forcing you to stifle a smile as you recalled his and Koujaku’s fight. ‘I’m not a beansprout’. He really wasn’t good at this whole comeback thing. Amusement going unnoticed the meeting continued.

“This area was originally a garbage disposal facility.” Noiz explained, Koujaku even closer to the screen.

“But we can’t tell anything about this area’s roads from this map.” He interjected, almost trying to catch Noiz out-all eyes falling on Clear as he raised his hand and declared:

“I know them!” He reached into his coat and pulled out a pen and paper, Zenki letting out a whine as he began scribbling away on the paper. You could almost see the sweat-beads on everyone’s faces, maybe not Mink and Noiz’s though, the two holding their dead expressions.

“Squeak, squeak, squeakity squeak!” Clear sung happily to yourself as you tried to get a glimpse of his doodle, but he covered it well.

“No peeking!” He chirped, finally pulling it off and displaying it, “It looks a bit like this. I used to walk around that area all the time.” It was pretty good…

“Even if you’re homeless, why would you go there?” Aoba asked suddenly, almost amused, your eyes widening at finding out Clear was homeless.

“Is this map even accurate?” Koujaku muttered as Clear placed the paper on the desk, Mink ordering Noiz to compare them.

“It does match the exterior diagram.” The info-junkie claimed, Koujaku amazed.

“So that means it’s accurate?” Clear pulled his hands to his chest as everyone stared at him.

“Are you saying you all doubted me?” He cried, “That’s really mean!” An outbreak of fighting broke out as Koujaku tried to reassure Clear, a smile crossing your face as Aoba cut in too, a sudden look of concern on his face. You knew this was going to be dangerous-you could feel yourself getting closer to Morphine…but Aoba’s grandmother’s life was at risk-and you didn’t want her to die. 

Morphine weren’t getting any more victims.


	15. Chapter 15

“Over here!” Clear called as you passed through the endless labyrinth of junk-heaps of metal stacked higher than you could see, even on Zenki’s back.

“I’ll have my team stand by, too…” Mink said as he walked ahead of you, Zenki keeping a close eye on him, “but your grandmother is likely being detained.”

“Then we probably don’t want to make a scene.” Koujaku sighed as you entered a clearing, Noiz typing away as you stopped, a cold breeze making you shiver as you lay against Zenki’s back to stay warm.

“All right. We should go in alone.” Aoba declared boldly, Ren piping up from his bag.

“Aoba, this place…” he mused, Aoba nodding.

“Yeah it looks like that game.”

“A game?” Clear inquired, you interest turning to the no trespass zone-the conversation continuing. How’d you ended up in a place like this? The wild goose chase Morphine had set you on proving effective. Your mind wandered to Virus and Trip, what they might be doing whilst you were stuck out in the cold. You wondered if they had any more information.

“That counts for you too girl.” Mink said sternly, catching your attention as you sat up. You stared at him blankly, unable to speak from the confusion and…‘girl’? 

“I said turn off your Allmate.” Your Allmate-your eyes widened as replied defiantly.

“I can’t.” You said, hoping he might lay off but it only seemed to anger him.

“It wasn’t a question.” Mink said bluntly, “Turn it off.”

“Hey!” Koujaku interjected, meeting your eyes almost apologetically, “She can’t. That isn’t an Allmate.” Even you were shocked, Koujaku having exposed a secret you’d kept hidden so well. Even Noiz’s eyes left his screen as they all looked at Zenki-the beast whining as you pet him reassuringly. 

“Sorry (Y/N), but we can’t risk keeping secrets when Tae’s life on the line...I’m sure you want to catch Morphine as bad as anyone, so let’s not start any fights.” Said mister fight picker: you averted your eyes, unsure how you felt about it but…he was right.

“It’s okay. Let’s just get this over and done with.” You murmured as you felt Mink’s eyes burn into your head. Without further ado the group soon moved again, coming to a set of bushes beside the buildings that inhabited the central space. There was nobody in sight, Mink’s team in position at the east side, Koujaku’s team on the west. Noiz ready to provide backup from outside everything was set-the adrenaline already flowing in your veins as Zenki’s fur bristled beside you. Glancing over at him his yellow eyes shone with anticipation-turning to meet yours momentarily and for a second you could have seen him bow his head in a nod-ears flickering on top of his head.

“Go.” Noiz said simply, and Aoba, Koujaku, Mink and yourself, Zenki included all fled from the safety of your hiding place. Taking swiftly to the outer doors of the building you found it locked, Noiz soon gaining control and accessing it, Aoba opening it into darkness and-Zenki snarled viciously, everyone immediately on high alert as a handful of hooded figures stood like zombies in the room. Hearing you enter they turned, walking towards you. 

“Looks like we already have company.” Koujaku growled, running ahead and jumping into the fight-sword in his hands. Mink followed on calmly, as Aoba spoke to Noiz. Zenki was gone-leaving your side almost immediately to destroy the threat. Stood dazed you watched Zenki leap into the air, a terrifying growl tearing through his throat as he landed on his opponent, teeth flashing as his jaw shoot towards the throat of his prey.

“Zenki no!” You called out, reaching out and forcing him to stop, turning and whining, a cry coming from beside you. Spinning around you saw the hooded figure hurting towards you, Zenki pouncing into action but-the stranger dropped down, Koujaku revealed with a frown.

“Watch yourself dammit, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He grumbled, a smile spreading across your face.  
“Thank you!” You exclaimed as Zenki returned to your side.

“More black hoods heading your way.” You heard Noiz say, both Aoba and Koujaku unimpressed.

“Hey, can’t you do something?” Koujaku growled, a nearby door closing. The panic didn’t settle though, a cry from Clear grabbing your attention, Aoba leaping in to save him, grabbing the hooded figures arms as he tried to bring down a pipe and kicking him square in the chest. Falling back to back with Koujaku you heard one thing.

“Dry Juice?” Koujaku breathed, Aoba chipping in.

“Yeah, but why…” You turned to look at one of the fallen men, his dead eyes as he lay limp on the floor. If he was Dry Juice why was he attacking you? It made no sense. You’d heard of Spirited Away but this?

“Master! There’s a lot of noise coming from over here.” Clear called, Noiz informing you all of a parking lot and an open gate. Teeth grit, Koujaku turned to Aoba.

“We’re getting nowhere here! Go on ahead!” He ordered, both Aoba and Clear obeying as they dashed off through a door. You heard a thud and Zenki had another member of Dry Juice pinned to the floor, something catching your eye as Koujaku called out your name. Ready this time, you spun around: the person was almost on top of you but, stepping aside you stuck out your leg at the last minute, knowing your half adequate fighting skills you’d seen on T.V. wouldn’t serve you any good, so you did what you did best. Tripping over your leg the man went tumbling over, falling on all fours and trying to recover but you were too fast. Grabbing the pipe Clear’s attacker had dropped you hit the man across the back of the head-dropping the pipe as you did and stumbling back as the man hit the floor…Zenki padding over to you he eyed the body, the idea that you’d potentially just killed a man surfacing in your mind when Koujaku called your name again.

“(Y/N)! Go with Aoba and Clear in case they get in any danger, you’ll be safer further from the action!”

“Won’t that be leading me to the action?” You inquired, hopping onto Zenki’s back as he bowed.

“I trust Zenki to look after you,” he said, grinning, “besides, they’re all coming this way, chances are whoever’s running this will be further in-go on!” You didn’t need a second invitation, ordering Zenki to follow after the pair that’d left-thanking Koujaku as you did. It was like a maze, Zenki’s muscle rippling as he pounded through the corridors, turning this way and that as he followed their scents. You caught up to them-you must have done, as you turned a corner a body flew back, one of the Dry Juice members hitting the wall and sliding to a crumpled heap on the floor. Following his flight path you found them, two backing members bumping into Zenki, two swift kicks barrelling them over. You wanted to know who the hell had hit that man to send him flying-though it seemed now wasn’t appropriate. Aoba managed to get the door open as you dismounted Zenki.

“Stay here with Clear!” With ordered, the beast hesitating but complying, biting your hand gently as you turned to follow Aoba.

“I’ll be fine.” You reassured him, Clear motivating the beast as you followed after Aoba who’d rounded a corner into the clearing.

“Grams!” He cried, the escort group stopping, an old woman in their midst. One of the members spoke…the alpha...the leader…

~

“I’m impressed you tracked us this far.” The alpha sighed. “I should have expected it of you Aoba.” Aoba recognised the face already-you recognised the face. It was Mizuki, leader of Dry Juice, Morphine’s brand on his neck like he was some sort of possession as Aoba asked:

“Why?”

“Hey, listen up Aoba. It’s amazing. We, Dry Juice, have been reborn as a part of Morphine.” Mizuki let out a blood curdling laugh, your body tense as you stood beside Aoba, a look of horror on his face.

“Morphine.” Aoba repeated, Mizuki growing a twisted smile.

“That’s right. No other Rib matters…” he chuckled, “when Morphine is already like a God!” He looked crazed, a strange look in his eye, like he’d been drugged.

“Are you being serious?” Aoba asked, Mizuki shrugging it off like an insult.

“Of course I am. Now Dry Juice will be absolute!” He broke into another fit of laughter.

“Mizuki, wake up!” Barked Aoba, Mizuki’s laughter stopping as his eyes fell on the blue haired boy, “What you’re saying is messed up.” Mizuki put his hands in his pockets, leaning back as he furrowed his brow.

“No. You’re the one who’s messed up Aoba. I was pretty serious when I invited you.” He said calmly, tilting his head.

“Aoba, it’s not too late.” He continued, “Join us.” The words shot through you like a bullet, eyes fixating on Aoba as you awaited his response.

“Become a member of the new Dry Juice.” Miuzki pushed. He wouldn’t would he?

“No way in hell.” Relief hit you like a wave, Mizuki smirking as he averted his eyes.

“Is that so…I see…” he sighed, “let’s see if your friend is smarter than you.” You turned to Mizuki, wide eyed.

“(Y/N), we knew you’d tag along to save Tae with your little crowd of buddies. But you don’t belong with them, you belong in Morphine.” You remained silent. “In fact, you’re that welcome you have a special invitation straight from the top-you could say you already are a part of Morphine so why don’t you come along with me, bring Aoba and we can settle this like adults.” 

“What are you talking about?” You called out, “I don’t care about any special invitations-I’m not a part of Morphine and I’d never betray my friends!” Anger flashed across Mizuki’s face as he continued to play it cool. Kicking the dirt he took a hand out of his pocket and held it up in defeat.

“Well, whatever.” He sighed, “I have a pretty good idea how to change your minds though.” Your heart raced as he strolled over to Tae and took her in his arms, other hand leaving his pocket with a knife, securely fastened to the hostage’s neck.

“Aoba, you’ve always loved your dear old Grams haven’t you?” Mizuki crooned, Aoba’s hand raised ready to reach out and grab her.

“(Y/N), you don’t want Morphine to take any more precious lives do you?” You didn’t know what to do, the adrenalin and fear all building up inside you-pain beginning to nag your head as you felt your nose run with blood…you couldn’t though…you couldn’t just let yourself go and hope to stop it-the time it took you to turn the deed would be done and Morphine would scatter…still…if you got any more riled up you’d have no choice. Aoba had reached out, telling Mizuki to stop but he only tightened the blade against Tae’s neck, blood trickling from where he’d dug in the point.

“If you join my team I’ll stop.” He growled dangerously, your hands clasped to your face as blood dripped between your fingers.

"Let Grams go!” Aoba repeated. You had to do something, you thought frantically, feeling the pain in your head growing: Koujaku’s words echoing in your head, ‘we can’t risk keeping secrets with Tae’s life on the line’.

“Hey!” Aoba called as you closed your eyes, unable to watch.

“Don’t regret the fact that you didn’t join me. Or the fact that you underestimated me.” Aoba let out a chocked cry and hung his head, tears welling in your eyes as you apologised to Kanata.

“Stop…” Aoba deadpanned, a sudden change in his tone, Mizkui laughing manically as Aoba let out another cry.

“Stop!” There were two larges thuds: consecutively following each other as your eyes snapped open, to see Mizuki on the floor, the Dry Juice members around him all backing away in horror as Tae took the opportunity-rushing to Aoba’s side, who was also on the floor. They were still there-you thought, spying the knife on the ground. Rushing forwards against Tae’s warnings you grabbed the knife, holding it steadily between your bloodied hands and facing the uneasy gang members.

“Back off!” You cried, the message not quite computing, “I said back off!” You repeated, one of them breaking rank and scampering to a nearby van, the rest following on as they all packed inside and drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind them…looking down at your hands, feeling them begin to shake you threw aside the knife and turned back to Aoba and Tae, the old woman’s stern expression unchanging.

“That was stupid.” She said as you knelt down beside her, looking at Aoba’s limp body but you didn’t care, not right now.

“Are you okay?” You asked her. She scoffed, taking a handkerchief out of the pocket of her dress.

“Of course I’m okay.” She said, folding up the fabric carefully.

“And Aoba?” 

“He’ll be fine.” She sighed, holding out the handkerchief. You looked at it wide eyed and her expression softened.

“Don’t worry about us. Just get yourself cleared up before anyone see’s you.” You took the handkerchief delicately, afraid to get blood on its pristine white surface, even if that was what it was for.

“Anybody would think you’d been in a fight.” She joked, making you chuckle as you thanked her, glad it was all over.

~  
You heard him first, a high pitched whining coming from around the corner, followed by a skid of paws as Zenki stormed across to see you, almost tackling you to the ground. Laughing heartily you pushed him away playfully, his tongue scratching your hands and took his neck, hugging him. Then there was Clear-rushing over to Aoba’s side, then Mink, then Koujaku-taking his place beside you as he looked at Aoba in concern. 

“He’s fine. He just passed out.” You explained before he could ask. Koujaku smiled at you, turning to Mizuki’s limp body, then Tae.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He said, the old lady nodding gratefully as Clear crouched besides Aoba.

“Master…” he breathed, trailing off when Tae swat her hand in the air.

“Okay okay, do you want to smoother him to death, yeesh, he won’t be alright if you don’t give him some space.”


	16. Chapter 16

It had started to rain before Aoba had awoken, Tae thanking everyone for saving her and then…inquiring where Mizuki was, Aoba passed out again after seeing his body...so you returned back to his house, Koujaku, Clear and Noiz all eating away at the table, but you weren’t hungry-you were still recovering from your…headache. As for Mink, he sat opposite you on the chair, leaving you to rest against Zenki on the floor. No words passing between you. It had been quite intimidating to start off with and Zenki still didn’t seem settled around Mink but as your mind wandered you eased up. Mizuki had passed out the same time as Aoba had: it bugged you. You couldn’t accept it as luck, luck was winning the lottery, not two men passing out right at the same time when one was literally about to slit the throat of the others grandmother. Luck was finding the leaders of Morphine at this point, not something knocking out two fully grown men at the same time. It would have to be something physical you thought, but what caused it? It hurt your brain so you left the subject-finding your mind wander to Trip when Aoba appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Grams…where’s Mizuki.” He asked simply, Tae not hesitating to inform him.

“Mizuki was admitted upon being taken to the hospital. He still isn’t conscious.” Aoba seemed upset but soon perked up, walking over to Tae.

“I see...I’ll help you with those.” He said, going to help dry up when he stopped, holding his head in pain.

“Take your medicine.” Tae sighed, Aoba agreeing with her, “We’ve finished eating, so if you’re hungry sit down and eat.” He agreed again.

“Grams, are you okay?” He asked before-hand.

“Worry about yourself first. You’re the one who collapsed.” You couldn’t help but admire the lady as she spoke. She reminded you a little of Kanata…

“Hey Aoba!” Koujaku called, “If you don’t eat soon Clear’s going to eat yours too!” Clear didn’t seem to catch on, the confusion you could only picture on his face as he titled his head.

“Aw, I wouldn’t do something like that, Master.” Koujaku turned to Noiz, his next victim.

“And this bean sprout’s going to eat his own kind.”

“I’m not a bean sprout.” You couldn’t stop yourself, snorting as you constrict a laugh, Aoba seemingly happier too. 

After the food was devoured and the dishes away you joined the table, or rather sat on Zenki as you all gathered to listen to Tae-bar Mink who remained on the sofa.

“I guess I should tell you all everything from the beginning.” She sighed, head down as she looked at her hands, “I’m going to tell you something very important. I’m still not sure if I should be telling you this or not. But, given what could happen in the future…so all of you listen up. First as for why Mizuki kidnapped me, he was being controlled.”

“By Morphine right?” Aoba commented.

“That’s correct. But Morphine isn’t what you all think it is.” There was confusion. “This is just my hunch, but it’s likely they have some connection to Toue Tatsuo.”

“Toue?” Noiz piped up, “You mean the old guy who bought this island and built Platinum Jail?” Aoba was next to chip in, asking the question on your mind.

“What does Morphine have to do with Toue?” It seemed odd, Rib working with a business…“And what did you want with you Grams?”

“I used to be a researcher in one of Toue’s labs. That was about twenty years ago though. I was researching the human brain on the mainland. At first, I didn’t know that the lab and Toue were connected. I didn’t find out about that until much later. The research I was involved in was to put simply, neuroplasticity. The possibility of restructuring the brain once its functions had ceased. We were also researching the effects that drugs had on the brain. It was very promising research meant to aid recovery as well as new hope for people who had suffered brain damage. That’s what I believed. But in reality, that wasn’t the case. Toue’s true motive was to find every means possible of controlling people. My research, as well as everything else, was for that purpose. I questioned the purpose of certain programs from time to time and eventually my doubts mounted. After some digging I found a certain thesis. It was a theory regarding how to totally replace a person’s consciousness. Once I saw that I felt dead inside.” Tae’s fists tightened around each other as she pressed on.

“I had believed I was helping people, but in reality I was harming them. That’s when I gave up my research and quit the lab. After that, I decided to live out my life quietly, back home on this island and have nothing further to do with Toue. But recently I received a request to come back to the research lab. Of course, I declined. I never wanted anything to do with Toue again. That’s why they used Morphine and controlled Mizuki in an attempt to force me.”

“So what they wanted was to bring you back to the research lab?” Aoba asked-you furrowed your brow, Zenki’s ears flickering as your body tensed. That didn’t make any sense…Tae averted her eyes as she replied, not as confident as she had been before.

“Y-yes.” She said simply, but you found that hard to believe…still you didn’t question it. It’d been a long day for all of you and you didn’t want to cause any more problems, so you stayed silent.

“There appearance is corporate but they operate like a gang.” Koujaku stated, Mink scoffing from the other room.

“Gang, huh?” He deadpanned, Koujaku quick to his feet.

“What?” He growled, Aoba turning to his friend with a frown.

“Hey Grams isn’t done talking yet.” Koujaku sat with a scowl, eyes focused on the back of Mink’s head as Aoba asked his next question. 

“But how were they controlling Mizuki and the other guys from Dry Juice?”

“Most likely Toue brainwashed them.” Tae informed, “Lately there have been reports of young people on the island disappearing, correct? And you also see young people who seem to be high on something and wandering around. I believe they are victims of Toue’s brainwashing experiments. They use people like guinea pigs then set them loose in the city. Then, they observe the results…or perhaps they just release people who are failed experiments.”

“No way...” Aoba breathed.

“That’s pretty messed up.” Noiz said. It was disgusting. Infuriating.

“What do you mean by failed experiments?” Aoba pressed, Tae’s response sending shivers down your spine.

“Meaning Toue failed to control them and broke them instead. Their minds were destroyed and they became invalids.” There was panic at the table, Koujaku slamming his hands down and leaning forwards.

“So what happens to the successful ones?” He asked.

“They become candidates for further experiments. Such as replacing one’s consciousness to create humans that can be controlled completely.” Aoba opened his mouth to speak, hesitating as he sat wide eyed.

“What does Toue plan on doing with that kind of research? What’s going to happen to this island?”

“I believe he’s trying to replace the consciousness of everyone on this island. That way, Toue can create a kingdom where he controls all the inhabitants. If he can perfect a technique to completely control people he can sell it to other countries.”

“Sounds like a rich person’s idea.” Koujaku interjected.

“It seems he was being quiet the past few years. But now he may be taking the next step by sacrificing the people of this island.” You felt your heart stop-hands resting against Zenki’s fur…everyone on the island…all your friends. Virus and Trip, Misao, Yoshio, Zenki…everyone sat with you right now. The thought of losing it all scared you, but what could you do…

“We have to stop Toue.” Aoba declared bitterly, everyone taken aback in shock.

“I don’t want that. I don’t want that to happen!” Aoba continued desperately.

“We need to bust into Platinum Jail as soon as possible then.” Koujaku piped up, your eyes widening…all of you-against all of Platinum Jail?

“Tomorrow, if we can.” Koujaku added.

“I shall accompany you Master!” Clear chirped, raising his hand cheerfully. You didn’t know what to say-Tae clapping and getting your attention.

“And that’s enough of that.” She exclaimed. “I’ve talked for too long. Now, I’m sure you’re all tired. Though you probably won’t get much of it all of you should rest now.” The peace returned.

“I’m truly sorry for getting all of you involved today.” She sighed, bowing her head politely, Koujaku objecting but she refused to raise her head until she was done.

“Now!” She exclaimed, raising her head with a smile, “Get home and get some sleep.”

~

You stood with Zenki by the door as Koujaku threw his sword over his shoulder, turning to bid goodbye to Aoba.

“If anything happens, contact me immediately.” He said, turning and heading to the door as you waved at Aoba, following Koujaku out. It was dark and you were ready to head home-although, you furrowed your brow remembering you had to travel to Platinum Jail: you didn’t exactly wanna spend another night at yours and you’d kept the not twins waiting long enough. There was always Koujaku but…

“You okay (Y/N)?” Koujaku chirped, surprising you.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just…tired-and it’s really a lot to think about isn’t it? I mean, Morphine and Toue-brainwashing and…I can’t wait to see a bed.” You sighed, Koujaku cracking up at the end then clicking his fingers.

“Weren’t you meant to be buying a room?” He asked as you cursed silently.

“Yeah but, I thought I’d walk you home.”

“You can stay at mine.”

“No thanks, I’m only accepting one offer from you and that’s the one about fixing my door.” You both laughed, Zenki keeping his eyes on the path as you clutched the straps of your bag. You couldn’t wait to see a shower either. The least you could do was walk Koujaku home you thought, following him aimlessly…you weren’t exactly ready for the trip to Jail-although he said he had some business to attend to first, asking you to wait for him at the end of an alleyway. Probably stuff with Benishigure you reassured yourself, lying against Zenki and whispering affection into his ears as you stroked the top of his head. He must be tired too…there was a sudden blare of sirens and you sprung to life-Zenki on high alert as police cars sped past you-the sound of a bike engine catching your interest from close by as Koujaku returned from the alleyway. You turned to greet him with a smile but-he looked alert, anxious and annoyed all at once.

“Are yo-”

“It’s Aoba-he says he’s going to Platinum Jail! I have to go sorry!” He blurted out, running off before you could even reply. Mouth ‘o’ shaped you retracted your hands, patting Zenki and telling him to go after Koujaku, apologising in advance to the beast but-he seemed as determined.

“Hey!” You called, Zenki catching up with Koujaku and running beside him, “You don’t think you’re getting there anytime soon on foot do you? Get on!” Koujaku’s eyes lit up, a grin on his face. With that, you were off-Zenki thundering down the path, dodging passer-by’s as his paws hit the ground with force-Koujaku’s arms wrapped around your waist (after much insistence and near fatal falls) as you balanced yourself against the back of the beast. You were going to Platinum Jail. What you now knew to be the very heart of Morphine’s expansive territory.   
And you couldn’t wait.

Arriving at the entrance you let Koujaku dismount Zenki, treading along beside him as you passed through into the vipers paradise.

“How do you have an invitation?” Koujaku had asked.

“Every girl’s gotta have her secrets.” You joked, waving your hand dismissively.

“Anyway, I have places to be, so I’ll catch you around.” You said simply, Koujaku hesitating as if he was going to say something, forcing you to wait for a response but…

“Right, see you round (Y/N), and take care of yourself.” You nod, waving at him as Zenki took off once again. You could only vaguely remember where Virus and Trip lived, getting lost in the neon lights and enticing scents-you were sooo hungry, you thought, almost drooling as you came to the window of a cake shop-some of the best looking cakes you’d ever seen displayed like some sort of shrine in the window. Bet they weren’t as good as Kanata’s though, but...soon carrying the box under your arm you escorted it back with you, Zenki on high alert.

“Oh…” you breathed, realizing your mistake, “right, it’s your first time here isn’t it Zenki?” He looked at you and flicked his ears.

“Well…let’s take a wander round then, you can’t go in any clubs but we can get some food, there’s all sorts. I figure you haven’t eaten in a while so it’s my treat to you. For looking after me and being such a good friend these past few days-I mean, you always have been but…” he whined, “okay, sorry, let’s just say it’s an excuse to buy food, then we can call it a night-oh! You get to meet Welter and Hersha too! Their Virus and Trip’s Allmates. I think you’ll get along with them.” You mused enthusiastically as you led the way to the nearest food stand.

“Welter’s pretty big like you, maybe you can have a new wrestling partner.” He seemed to like the idea, but nudged your side playfully. Of course you’d still play with him too you reassured him. As if you wouldn’t. Food bagged you rest against a wall, box by your feet as you shared your fried chicken with Zenki. He still seemed agitated though, and you didn’t blame him, the bright lights and loud noises straining your already tired senses. A beeping caught your attention and all the screens turned to blue-the word ‘Toue’ across them all. Watching intrigued you listened.

“We’re now receiving a satellite feed from Oval Tower. Please watch this message from Toue Tatsuo.” You realised it too late, Toue’s face appearing on the screen and suddenly-pain ruptured your head, like your head was an egg and Toue had hit you with a spoon-blood trickling from your nose before you could stop it, stuck whether you held your head or stopped the bleeding. Groaning you hung your head back, aching eyes transfixed to the screen as you struggled to breathe like there was a weight pressing against your chest. Zenki too, the screen…hypnotic-you couldn’t hear Toue-the sound static, mingling with the blood in your pounding head. You could feel it, fought it-it brought out your secret-or at least it tried-as the announcement ended you were released from its grasp, legs weak as you pressed your back against the wall for support. Zenki let out a sharp bark as he turned to see you bloody and faint. 

“I’m…okay boy,” you managed, pushing yourself unsteadily away from the wall and using his side as a support, “let’s get inside shall we?”

Box retrieved and blood wiped away to the best of your ability you made tracks. Finally making it to the house you knocked on the door. No reply. Trying again you groaned as nobody answered…maybe they were mad at you-it wouldn’t surprise you…sitting against the door you placed down the box and opened your coil. Missed messages.

‘[Virus; (Y/N) it seems you’re caught up with Morphine at the minute so we understand if you won’t be arriving here for a few nights but take it easy. We’re worried you’re pushing yourself too hard. It’s dangerous and we want you to know that we think you should take some time off, let us do the work. You deserve a break.]’ Maybe they weren’t that mad after all…you couldn’t help but smile though as Virus echoed Koujaku’s words. You could do with a break.

‘[Trip; Heyo (Y/N). Take it easy, I don’t want you to get hurt.]’

‘[Trip; Will you be staying with us when you finish up searching for Morphine?]’

‘[Trip; You know it makes me pretty sad that you’ve been gone for so long. I was getting used to you sleeping next to me.]’ You stopped reading, face flushed as you stifled the smile that was creeping onto your lips. Zenki whined, hanging over your shoulders as if he was a jealous boyfriend reading your messages. That was quite a…interesting message, you thought-scrolling all the way to the bottom and ignoring every other message as you went to type-but-furrowing your brow you changed the recipient.

‘[(Y/N); Hey Virus, where are you?]’

From then, you waited.

~

(Virus’ P.O.V.)

When she asked where they were he didn’t expect her to waiting at the door, let alone fast asleep. It was interesting to see how much her little pet trusted them though; it was like a social experiment, a smile curling the corner of his lips as he watched Trip crouch opposite her, saying her name in an attempt to wake her up. When she didn’t he reached out and poked her cheek, smiling to himself as she opened her eyes. Oh how red those cheeks went when she saw him. Maybe he ought to loosen the reigns on Trip a bit. She clearly seemed taken with him and well…with her spending more time with her other friends she herself needed to be reined in. He knew it was cruel of him, making Trip wait so long, but it took time. Both of them knew that-and he’d done well. There was just a few things that needed taking care of and she’d be all his and his alone. For the most part. Although he wasn’t into all that furry business he himself liked the idea of sharing. She was quite fascinating after all…

(Your P.O.V.) 

You were red-you knew this-it wasn’t Trip-it was the fact that you’d been caught asleep outside their door, obviously, not the fact that even though you slept with Trip-not in that way-as in you slept next to him, but he was there, and so close and-snatching the box from beside you, you shoved it into his hands.

“Here! This is for you, well not just you, both of you, but whatever-how are you?” They both looked at each other and laughed, Trip helping you up as Zenki whined, eager to get inside. 

“We’re fine.” Virus said, letting you in, “I’m concerned about you though, you look a bit flushed, are you okay?” You could have fried bacon on your face.

“I’m great thanks! Just really, really tired, and I have so much to tell you both-I have some information on Morphine you might want to hear, but-uh, can I have a shower first please?” Trip looked quite amused as Virus raised an eyebrow at you.

“Sure, here, let me take your bag and I’ll show you to the bathroom.” Virus purred, your bag already in his hand as he rest the other gently against your back and whisked you away before you could remind you’d been at his house before. As you reached the bathroom he opened the door and shoved you inside.

“What are you-” he pressed a finger to your lips and shook his head. Heart pounding you stared at him in fear as he glanced over at the door, then back at you.

“Listen, I know how you feel about Trip.” He stated boldly, your mouth opening to object when he shushed you. “It’s so obvious that if you say otherwise I might have to hit you.” You didn’t object.

“Let me just give you some advice. I know you two…sleep together in some sense of the word but, try not to mess with him for too long. Not that you’re doing anything wrong but-it’s pretty tempting isn’t it? A pretty woman such as yourself sleeping in your bed every night but not…quite…yours…” he trailed off with a smirk, “what I’m trying to say is if you like him, then don’t toy with him. I understand with everything you’ve been through recently you might not feel like you’re ready for a relationship but it might do you some good. And poor Trip really, really likes you. He gets upset when you’re not around you know? So why not give it a shot?” You were stunned silent as he slung your bag over his shoulder and rest his hand on the door handle. 

“There’s towels there,” he said, motioning to a rack behind you, “and, I won’t kick you out if you two keep me up at night.” He added with a wink as he left, leaving you a mess. Letting out a shaky sigh you didn’t really know what to think as you got undressed, mind wandering as Virus’ words echoed through your head. Your fingers grazed your skin and goose bumps rose, your face hot as you stepped into the shower…shaking off the thoughts you turned on the water, drowning yourself. Not that it really worked. After all, Virus had run off with your bag, leaving you with only a towel as you searched for your pyjama’s. Peering around the corner into the living room you saw them all there-Zenki obviously already acquainted with Welter as they rough housed on the floor, Hersha preferring to stay with Virus. You were impressed, and happy, seeing Zenki get along with someone-or rather an Allmate so fast. He must really feel comfortable here, you thought, turning your attention back to the not-twins with a bit lip.

“Um-where’s my bag?” You called out, both of them turning towards you.

“It’s over by the counter.” Virus purred, an evil look in his eye as he raised his wine glass in your direction.

“You want a drink?” He asked and you nod viciously, leaving the safety of the wall and storming across the living room to your bag, grabbing it quickly as Virus got up to make your drink.

“You can use my room.” Trip chirped and you felt your skin crawl.

“Thanks.” You managed, taking to his room faster than light and closing the door behind you. Feeling your face burn you threw the bag on the bed-bed…you felt yourself burn up even more…staying at Koujaku’s seemed like a good idea now. But what could you expect. Kanata would be teasing you too…this wasn’t teasing though, you thought bitterly as you got into your pajamas's, this was bullying. Hopefully things would calm down soon…sooner if you asked Trip…no-not tonight you thought. Not tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

“You see Morphine isn’t just a Rib team-it’s working with Toue to brainwash people. I can’t remember the details on how but it’s so much bigger than we thought. Chances are if Morphine is working for Toue then they’re in Platinum Jail, with him as the leader.” You finished your speech, both of them taken aback as you took a sip of your wine. They both looked at each other before Virus spoke:

“It seems you’ve been doing your homework, but, what I don’t understand is why Toue would want to brainwash everyone, that sounds horrible.” 

“I know-it’s most likely so he can sell the tech to other countries, make a fortune, it’s a business you see. And…it could be personal gain too. What power crazed person wouldn’t want to control an entire island, maybe the world?” Virus seemed deep in thought as Trip rest his hands behind his head with a sigh.

“There’s…something I don’t understand though…” You muttered.

“What is it?” Trip asked, tilting his head in your direction.

“Mizuki said…that I had an invitation from the top, to join Morphine. He said I already was a part of Morphine…but, why? I don’t get it, why kill Kanata if they wanted me to join them. He made it sound like I knew the leader, knew Toue…but why would Toue want me to join Morphine?” You sighed, stumped for words. Virus stood with a shrug. 

“There’s so many reasons it’s actually hard to pick.” He said, surprising you, “Think of it this way. Every Rhyme fight is monitored. Maybe that time when you fought he saw you…falling ill-or Zenki caught his eye. It couldn’t have been the night Kanata died if someone had seen you and tipped off Toue. I mean, he has brainwashing, but he doesn’t have you. Anyway, I digress, as for Kanata. It seems to me it could have been an accident. Toue intended for him to be brainwashed and maybe he was brainwashed, in order to get information about you from him but it went wrong. All an unfortunate accident. Or, you could look at it this way, Toue is trying to cut you off from your friends and family, so then you’ll be an easy target. Maybe he hopes you walk right into his hands since you’d have nobody left. Either you would be dumb enough to seek revenge by getting close to him, or willingly let yourself be brainwashed to forget everything. It’s tragic.” He sighed, and the more you thought about it the more it made sense…the more you were…glad Kanata was…dead…as much as it pained you, you were glad you hadn’t seen him brainwashed. It was selfish on your behalf but…at least he’d been put out of his misery.

“Well on that rather grim note, I’m off to bed. Goodnight.” Virus declared.

“Night night.” Trip called after him as you tried to sort through the amalgam of information in your brain to no avail. 

You were so caught up in your thoughts you hadn’t realized Trip had been watching you in the few silent minutes that passed. A hand took your shoulder and you let out a yelp as you were pulled back, landing against Trip’s shoulder as you threw your arms out to steady yourself, ending up hugging him instead much to your horror. 

“Are you sleeping on the sofa tonight?” He asked childishly as you averted your eyes, faces too close for comfort.

“Yes, I think.”

“Boo really? Why?”

“What do you mean why?” You blurted out. “It only happened last time I was here because I didn’t have Zenki.” 

“And at your house?”

“I was upset.” You protested as a smirk crawled onto Trip’s face. He craned his neck, glancing over his shoulder.

“Welp.” He sighed. “It seems Zenki’s sleeping with Welter so you’re just going have to come with me.” Scrambling up you saw the mass of fur bundled together on the floor-your only excuse gone. But…why did you need an excuse? You liked Trip. You knew he liked you. And yet you still fought it. You didn’t really want to think about it either but…it was almost like you could feel Virus’ eyes burning through your skull from the darkness. Sitting back down your rubbed your arm bashfully.

“Trip I’m sorry.” You muttered, his eyes widening.

“What for? You haven’t done anything wrong.” You hesitated, furrowing your brow once again.

“No I, I’ve been…you know what actually…it’s nothing.”

“Huh? You can’t just work me up like that and leave me hanging.” He was right. Virus was right. You hated it.

“Okay fine, I’m sorry, but, since I’m staying here and sharing your bed and you said so yourself that you were getting used to the idea of me being there-uh, wait that doesn’t make sense does it? You know what-I know you like me and I like you so why don’t we just kiss already?” You blurted out, Trip’s face blank as he cocked his head. You met his eyes, embarrassment an understatement as you feared the worst but-even more embarrassed as he smiled, almost laughing…

“Well?” He said simply. Your eyes widened and you soon found yourself smiling too as you leant forward, hesitating as your noses brushed.

“I don’t bite.” He reassured you making your giggle, resting a hand against his shoulder as you finally closed the distance. Pressing your lips against his you were surprised at how smooth they were, your heart racing and you pulled away, confused by what you felt, electric blue eyes fixated on you as a pair of hands took your neck, pulling you back in. Butterflies running rampart inside your stomach and brain short circuiting you lost yourself in the moment, wrapping both your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, permission already granted. A shiver ran down your spine as a hand ran down your side, all the whilst your tongue was pressed up against his. You were left breathless as he broke away, going for your neck and producing a gasp from your lips-your face burning as he stopped, meeting your eye and grinning like he’d just won a prize. It wasn’t long and you were beneath him in another war for dominance of the kiss, your fingers entwined with his hair, gripping his back as you let his hand wander to your thigh and…wherever he liked, his warm body protecting you from all the stress, all the pain you’d felt the past few days. It was like you were the only two people left in existence and you loved it. And you loved him...

Awoken by a tingling sensation along the bridge of your crinkled nose you leant back, weary eyes opening to the blur of blue and blonde and black. 

“Morning beautiful.” That voice-your vision focused and your eyes widened as Virus smiled pleasantly at you, twirling his glasses in his hand as he ‘booped’ your nose, causing you to sit up startled, clutching the duvet to your bare chest.

“Why are you here?!” Was all you could muster as he sat and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Someone was over sleeping so I came to wake him up.” He explained, returning the glasses to his face and looking behind you. You didn’t have to, a pair of arms reaching around your neck and pulling you back as Trip’s face appeared beside yours, a kiss planted on your cheek.

“It’s all my fault.” He joked, your face red in embarrassment, unsure how to react to the whole…situation. Letting you go, Trip pulled his braces over his shoulders and let out a sigh, grabbing his waistcoat and going to the door. Slinking off the bed Virus followed him as they both turned to face you.

“Unfortunately we have work today so…” Trip trailed off as he let Virus finish.

“We’ll be back later, take care of yourself and let us know if you need anything okay?” You nod slowly, watching them go when Trip hesitated, a smirk on his lips.

“By the way, you have some icing on your cheek.” He said before leaving. Running a hand across both cheeks you felt yourself flush even more. He was right…

~

You’d decided to go back to your house. Opening your coil you sat comfortably on Zenki as he plod lazily down the street. It wasn’t on a whim or anything, but Misao had messaged you in the night asking if you’d wanted to meet at yours to go through some of Kanata’s stuff, and you’d agreed. You saw her at the door, her eyes lighting up as she waved enthusiastically at you. Greeting her you couldn’t help but laugh, everybody else just let themselves in with the door broken but she’d waited for you to arrive, said it was rude to just waltz in, but also asked what had happened. You told her it was a friend heard you scream after you’d dropped something and broken off the handle to get in, thinking you were being attacked. Once inside you offered her a cup of tea, and you all moved upstairs. Pushing open the door to Kanata’s room you smiled, clothes strewn all over the floor, bits and bobs here and there-and that goddamn CD player you thought fondly, spying it beside his bed.

“Oh my…” you heard Misao breath behind you, before she piped up, “where do we even begin?” That was a good question.

“How about we get all the clothes bagged for charity and then go through anything on the floor.”

“Good idea.” Misao chirped, clapping her hands together. “I’ll go find a suitable bag.” She added, leaving as you began to clump together all Kanata’s clothes-a particular jumper catching your eye. Taking it hastily you stared at it idly, running your fingers over the soft fabric then, pressing it to your face you took a deep breath, the familiar scent filling your nostrils. Slipping it over your head before Misao could return you made sure you weren’t going to get rid of this one as you continued scavenging clothes. And, she didn’t question you when she returned, putting everything in the bag and striking up a normal conversation.

You got through a lot of clothes, approximately three bags of clothes you never seen, and a handful of what you he’d always worn. Zenki lay with his head on your lap as Misao passed you things from under Kanata’s bed, allowing you to exam each item before deciding what to do with it-aside from a tin…

“Hey what’s in here?” Misao asked curiously, pulling out a tin about the size of your hand. You’d never seen it before, shrugging as Misao tilted it curiously.

“I dunno, open it and see.” She popped the lid, yelping as some of the contents spilt out, tiny squares of card you knew all too well.

“Oh wow!” Misao purred, picking one up and beaming happily at the image. “Is this you? You look so tiny and adorable! And Kanata-gosh he didn’t change on bit did he?” She chuckled, flashing the photo in your direction. You couldn’t help but laugh. It was from a day at the beach-Kanata going through his polaroid phase, trying to hold the camera still with a look of distress on his face as Zenki tried to nab the ice-cream from his hand, a younger you giggling away frantically. There were others too, photos from so many different days but the beach one topped the rest. You missed him so much. Putting the tin in the keep pile you stroked Zenki’s head wearily, dazing off as Misao pulled out the next item but…

“You okay?” She asked, snapping you back to attention.

“Yeah sure sorry. Hey do you mind if we finish up here for the day. I’ll help you carry the stuff to the shops and I’ll buy us ice-cream after if you want.” She nod understandingly, smiling at the idea.

“The ice-cream’s my treat.” She said simply. You weren’t going to argue with that. And so you left, helping Misao with all the bags and going to get ice cream. It was nice…to have a mother in a sense, even if it was just for a few hours-but if Kanata had been alive you wouldn’t have objected to him letting her live with you. Though time flew by and soon you were bidding goodbye to her, Zenki carrying you off to work, where you popped your head in to say hi to Yoshio and have a chat with him. Apparently you could take all the time off you needed-as long as you got him those tickets for Platinum Jail he sought after. Then, you figured it’d be best to return to your current home, passing your house on the way back through the Old Residential District-Zenki picking something up as you passed the door. He froze, growling as he stared directly at the door.

“What is it boy?” You asked, dismounting as you looked nervously at the door. Had someone broken in? It wouldn’t surprise you but…you still had to look after the house even if you weren’t living there for now-resting a hand on the door you hesitated, nerves getting the better of you. What if it was Morphine you thought? Reassured by the growling beside you, you realised there was only one way to find out. Pushing the door open, the smell of smoke made your nose burn as you were greeted by silence.

It was Mink: completely at home on your sofa as he smoked, his Allmate eyeing you up from his shoulder.

“What are you doing in my house?” You asked him uneasily as you entered, wary of him despite his help rescuing Tae. After all, he led a Rib team made up of ex-cons, not exactly what you would call good company. Zenki stood slightly in front of you, guarding you as he bore his teeth.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Mink replied emotionless, not even bothering to look at you. You held your tongue, not wanting to cause any issues. “Zenki.” He said simply, turning to meet the eyes of the beast protecting you, causing him to lower his head, growling harder.

“You said he wasn’t an Allmate. So he’s real. Where did you get him?”

“I found him.” You replied defensively. Mink met your eyes, your body turning to stone.

“I asked you where you got him. Don’t lie to me.” He was sharp.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Answer my question.” 

“Not until you tell me why you want to know. I’m not going to tell you anything until I know you’re not going to sell this onto Morphine.” He bowed his head, the finest trace of a smirk on the corners of his lips as he drew on his pipe.

“Would I have helped Aoba yesterday if I was working for Morphine?” He sighed, making a good point, “I’m nothing like those cowards. I want to know because I’m curious. No hidden motives.” It was convincing enough, and you rest a hand against Zenki, telling him to relax, reassuring him he was still the alpha of the house.

“He’s been with me all my life. He was a guard animal at an experimental facility. He helped my mother break out when she was pregnant with me and he’s looked after me ever since then.” You explained briefly, Mink returning his gaze.

“What did the experiments involve?”

“Genetics.”

“So you’re the end product?” You smiled at his conclusion.

“Yes, although end product is a loose term, more like starting point with room for improvement.” Mink seemed amused by this, although he didn’t really express it. 

“I see.” He said, getting up and startling Zenki back into growling as he approached him, crouching before him and making direct eye contact with the beast.

“You’re brave for your size.” Mink mocked him, Zenki snorting at him, before he stood. “I’m going to Platinum Jail. If your dog wants some exercise I can give you a lift. That’s where you’re going I presume.” You didn’t ask why he knew, or how he knew where you lived to begin with, or anything else. But you accepted his offer. You were led out the house and you explained to Zenki he would be running after you, but he’d already clocked it. In the alley beside your house was a bike, well hidden from prying eyes, its cool metal surface as cold looking as Mink’s expression. He mounted the bike swiftly, hands gripping the handle bars as you stood beside him dazed.

“Get on then.” He said bluntly, and you gingerly got on behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and holding on tight as he kicked up the peg and started the engine, the purr familiar-you’d heard one identical the previous night when Koujaku went to…attend to business…he’d spoken to Mink? You brushed it off as there was a jolt-forcing you to pull yourself further into Mink as the bike rolled out onto the open road. It wasn’t long before you really got going, the high walls of Platinum Jail growing taller as you rode, Zenki managing to keep up with only a little bit of slack. It wasn’t as good as riding Zenki but it was close-the wind, the sound-you enjoyed every second. You were even taken part way through Platinum Jail but soon Mink left you, dropping you off goodness knows where. You were lucky it didn’t take you long to find familiar ground, still pretty far from the house to warrant the effort it would take to get back. You could always…trundle around. 

That was right. 

You weren’t in any rush…Zenki was exhausted and you were happy to rest. Somewhere away from the main streets though, the lights and noise irritating Zenki. There was an alleyway nearby. Before you could reach it though the screens turned blue-fear striking your heart as you let out a gasp-another announcement. It was too late-you were transfixed, the pain rippling across your skull as your nose bled-and-chest heaving you felt your heart flutter. When you were released from the hypnotic pixelated images you felt your legs wobble, Zenki whining in confusion as he glanced this way and that, nuzzling your flank reassuringly. Holding your nose you lumbered into the alleyway with Zenki by your side. You wanted to collapse there and then but you didn’t, Zenki turning as the sound of footsteps behind you caused you to stop and turn.

“No way…” you whimpered, resting a hand against Zenki. This wasn’t happening.

~

You rest against Zenki in shock, the blood dripping from your chin as you stared at the strangers…six men in black hoods-Morphine tags tattooed onto their necks. Zenki growled dangerously, dropping his body into a crouch, ready to pounce if they took even another step closer. It was like time stopped-your breath held as the standoff grew increasingly longer. You felt your heart flutter-pain shooting through your head and causing you to wobble-one of the gang members taking the opportunity to strike. Zenki leapt forwards, tackling the hooded figure to the ground as two more leapt onto him in a frenzy. 

“Zenki!” You cried, wincing as you tried to reach out to him, the pain migrating through your body as you began to panic. No, you had to remain calm, you couldn’t here, not now! But, if you didn’t…your mind flickered back to Tae, how you’d hesitated then…but the pain-yelping you raised your arms to defend yourself as a rouge member sprint past Zenki-going to hit you. Fist catching your arm you were knocked back, hitting the wall with a whimper as you were winded, turning to see another fist coming your way when Zenki threw off his attackers-leaping at yours and pinning him to the ground with a skull cracking thud. His eyes shone with murderous intent, teeth…decorated with red…you didn’t know what to do-groaning and then crying as the pain in your body doubled, hitting your legs-your hands…glancing down through blurry vision and hot sweat you saw the blood from your finger nails as they were pushed up and out, muscles cramping. Zenki held off the other gang members as you did the only thing you could think of. Shaking hand reaching for your coil you brought up the screen, dialling the first number on the top of your calls…it rung, tears rolling down your cheeks as the pain seemed to numb momentarily. Except, you were left with an answering machine…going to the next number you stopped, legs pushed out as your body convulsed violently, the sound of bone snapping in your legs leaving you broken. A sickening feeling washing over you, vomit soon followed…the…next number…managing to dial it, you waited-and it went through…

He lay in bed, a hand against his chest as he listened to the silence. It was so peaceful-although it didn’t last, his coil lighting up, the sound of music playing-a ringtone he recognised. Eagerly picking up the call he went to greet her when he was cut short, horror spreading through every inch of his body at her cries.

“Koujaku! Please-you have to help me-I-I don’t know where I am but Morphine, they’re here and Zenki-” she let out an ear-piercing shriek before quieting, sobbing to herself. She was…in danger-Morphine!

“Calm down-are the attackers near?” 

“They’re right next to me but Zenki-”

“I need you to run as far away from them as possible, can you do that?” She only cried.

“Listen, you need to run-Zenki!” Koujaku barked, hoping he could hear, “I need you to watch (Y/N)’s back okay? Buy her time to run away! And (Y/N), you need to run!”

You didn’t want to…Zenki stood guard, ears having flicked in response to Koujaku’s orders, but you didn’t want to run, it hurt too much-you couldn’t leave Zenki…

“Listen to me (Y/N), you’re only going to get in Zenki’s way, let him protect you-run and find somewhere safe to stay then send me your co-ordinates!” Zenki turned to you, eyes glistening as you met them…

“Zenki…” you breathed as he barked at you, turning to fend off one of the attackers as he lunged towards him. Your eyes were still ripe with tears but-pushing yourself up you fell to your knees, the pain in your legs too much to bear but…hauling yourself up you pushed-propelling yourself forwards as you managed to make a few steps, Koujaku’s muffled voice from your coil mixing with so many other sounds as your ears became more attuned-the pain numbing slightly as you ran-unable to look back…crashing into the walls of the alley you kept going, pain subsiding as you became something else-less you…eyes aching your vision changed, the vivid greens and blues of the alley almost unbearably bright-the red blood that had dripped from your nose a pale yellow…and it smelt awful…smoke and damp and vomit…some distance away from the fight you sent Koujaku your coordinates…he’d hung up at some point…  
finding a small slot between two bins you wedged yourself in-between them-curling your legs to your chest as you tore off your shoes, throwing them aside to free your paws, tail freed too before you nestled against the wall…the scent of the rubbish was unbearable but…catching a whiff of Kanata’s jumper your heart leapt, your hands desperately forcing it to your nose…smothering yourself with the scent as you hugged your legs, head against your knees…hidden between the bins as you shut off your mind-sides shaking with every sob…


	18. Chapter 18

He wasn’t too sure what he’d expected to see when he found her-but what he did find was worse, she was gone, and Zenki stood like a dark silhouette in the alley, yellow eyes against black as he stared him down. A monstrous growl was emanating from his throat as the clouds of steam rose from his jaw, pools of blood around the bodies at his paws. 

“Aoba.” Ren said simply, gazing up at his friend as he struggled to comprehend what was happening, fear clinging to his face. Swallowing, Aoba stepped forwards, offering a hand to the beast.

“Zenki-it’s me Aoba, it’s alright-” he hesitated as Zenki raised his hunches, “where’s (Y/N)? I’m here to help, I’m not one of them…” the tension was unbearable, if not for a second, the beasts eyes flickered uncertainly, but, surely enough, he came to his senses, dropping his guard at the mention of (Y/N). Straightening up the beast cast his eyes between Aoba and Ren, then to the Morphine groupies beneath him. Letting out a sharp whine he raised his ears and looked off into the alley. Turning back to Aoba he bowed, snorting at the blue haired boy in invitation. After seeing the way (Y/N) and Zenki interacted he knew what to do, and if it helped find her faster, then so be it…

He was still disturbed though…the look on Koujaku’s face when he’d told him to stay behind-the grimace as he said she wouldn’t take too well to seeing someone other than him ‘the way she was’. There hadn’t been time for an explanation, but if the bloodied beast he rode on was in the state he was, he didn’t want to imagine what might have happened to her.

~

You’d lost track of how long you’d remained hidden. You’d barely just stopped crying. It was difficult to pick up any scents-rubbish and things you couldn’t identify, the salt and the lingering scent of Kanata. The pounding in your ears didn’t help, the sound of cars in the distance, gas pipes and goodness knows what, creating a symphony of information your body couldn’t be bothered to filter. A rustling beneath the bin disturbed you, and your ears pricked, aware of your surroundings as a rat scuttled out from beneath the bins. Relaxing you lay back, head hitting the wall. You’d left Zenki. He could be dead. Surely he would have come for you by now? Puling yourself forwards you crouched, leaning forwards on the edges of your fingertips as you peered out from the safety of the shadows. Glancing this way and that nervously, you hopped forwards, semi-comfortable of all fours. Retracing your steps you progressed slowly, quietly, through the alley. Everything scared you, a newspaper in the wind, you jumped, a strange scent, you froze. The psychedelic world had never seemed so unfamiliar to you, but that scent-that scent was…straining yourself you rose to your feet. Zenki…your heart fluttered in joy-he was alive! You fell forwards, scampering down the concrete path when you slowed…there was someone with him-someone you didn’t recognise-it wasn’t Koujaku. Fur bristling you began to panic, stepping backwards uncertainly. 

Morphine.

That was all you could think-the only explanation: you could wait for Zenki to catch up then run or you could go now and be safe but…if he was running towards you then he was escaping-it was too much, he wouldn’t lead them back to you on purpose…or at all? The scents grew stronger and you snapped-turning back you began to flee when you hesitated, looking back. Gritting your teeth you waited. Closer-any second now...

“Zenki!” You cried out, waiting for a response.

“(Y/N)!” A voice replied-placing it your eyes widened-it was Aoba, Aoba was with Zenki! But-turning you fled, storming off down the road as you seek shelter again. You could hear him behind you-your own breath as you pounded into a wall, pushing away as you made a sharp turn. Caught up in the panic it didn’t help when you caught sight of the open street piercing the darkness of the alley. Scooting back on yourself you made it to where you had turned, glancing to the side to see the duo approaching fast.

“(Y/N)!” Aoba called again, “Wait!” He added as you took off.

“Go away!” You cried, “I don’t need your help! Not anymore!” You couldn’t let anyone else know-you didn’t want him to know, the same old instinctive fear overriding your system.

“Slow down!” You didn’t stop-not until you came to a dead end-performing a one-hundred and eighty degree spin and finding yourself cornered as everyone stopped. You could see it in his eyes-as he saw you, the way he hesitated before he got off Zenki.

“Get away from me! Don’t look at me!” You barked as he approached you, Zenki watching apprehensively. 

“It’s…okay (Y/N)…” Aoba managed, reaching out but you rejected the advance, attempting to pass him and tripping-hitting the ground hard. You heard your name and a pair of hands went to help you up, pulling your up as your eyes met his. Tears welled in your eyes as you came to realise it was too late.

“Please…just go…” you managed, Aoba shaking his head defiantly. It irritated you, and you lashed out, pushing him away as you tried to scramble to your feet, only to be grabbed by Aoba in a desperate attempt to stop you from running.

“Get off me!” You cried, kicking him firmly in the chest with a hefty paw, the thud behind you causing you to panic even more. Opening your mouth to speak you couldn’t as Aoba pulled himself up, winded, clutching his chest in pain. 

Every fibre of your being screamed ‘run’, ‘apologise’-but you couldn’t-still speechless as you managed to get to your feet, backing off slowly as you shook your head.

“No…” Aoba breathed, “wait!” 

And the world went black.

~

Waking with a start, Aoba pushed himself up, drenched in sweat as his chest heaved. Where…? He knew he was inside her head…but where was he specifically? Leaving the bed he glanced around at the walls surrounding him-drawings layered over drawings to form a barrier. They flickered and moved like they were alive, ink and pencil displaying images of Zenki and herself-but she was faceless in every single image. It was disturbing, but not nearly as much as the tag art that stained one of the walls-Morphine. And beneath it, a single image, of a young man with blacked out hair and gentle smile. Staggering back, Aoba’s fingers grazed something and he turned to see a window, open wide. She had to be that way. Clambering out, he let out a gasp as his feet hit the floor, eyes darting left and right. To his left was a distorted haze, figures all lined up, their silhouettes pierced by mouths and eyes that were heavily disfigured. His right more inviting. Running down the alley he could hear whispers, right next to his ear, a flicker of a shadow in the corner of his eye, but nothing was there. 

“Look at it…” One voice murmured.

“Eew no, stay away from her, she gives me the creeps-and her Allmate is scary too, where the hell did she get that thing?”

“She smells like dog.”

“I’ve heard her talking to her Allmate you know, but it never talks back, maybe it hates her too…”

“Don’t say that she’ll hear you!”

“What’s she gonna do about it, bite me?” It was about (Y/N) Aoba thought bitterly as he pushed on, further and further. The childish whispering got worse, open words-stronger words with less regard for her.

“Stay away from her.”

“How can a man like that end up with a daughter like her?” 

“She’s not his you know, he found her on the street.”

“No wonder she’s so feral. I wonder if she’s house trained.”

“Probably not, she was in my class when we were younger, she caught a bird and killed it in class to share with a boy she liked, asking if he’d like to share it with her-it was disgusting. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if she shit on the floor.” The chorus of voices merged into laughter, unending as he continued down the alleyway when all of a sudden it fell silent, an ominous chill settling over the alleyway…slowing Aoba continued nervously.

“(Y/N)?” He called out, glancing over his shoulder at the feeling of being watched. There was no reply. It was quiet, dark, cold-thin tag art barely visible on the wall. It scared him. She’d only just become involved with Morphine so why was it so prominent in her head. Did it really plague her that much? Thinking about her father, Aoba continued solemnly until he heard a faint cry.

“(Y/N)!” He called out, sprinting the rest of the way and coming to an opening. There she was…normal-hunched over on the floor as she stared into a tall standing mirror. Reaching out to touch her, Aoba was soon stopped, a deep growl erupting from behind him, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t turn, all he could see, behind him in the mirror was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Watching him intently as a grotesque shadow hung over him. But that wasn’t the only thing in the mirror, Aoba had thought (Y/N) was crying but it wasn’t, in the mirror was…herself, smaller, curled in a ball with her tail between her legs…sitting in her own vomit as she cried. And she just watched, with a nonchalant look in her eye.

“(Y/N)!” Aoba repeated, her body remaining still, but he could see a melancholy expression take over her face, a weak smile on her lips.

“I’d fallen out with Kanata that day you know. I was annoyed because I was different. I used to love it when I was younger, being different…but I was resented at school for my quirks…they never saw me, like that. But think what might have happened if they had. Kanata had told me off for…killing a bird. I was going to share it with someone I liked, thought we could be friends but…” she trailed off, before continuing, “who’d want to be friends with a monster like me?”

“You’re not a monster!” Aoba cried, but she ignored him.

“I ran away and upset myself so much I changed-and it hurt, it’d never done that before…and I screamed, cried for help-but nobody came. I was left there until eventually Zenki found me, and brought me home with Kanata. It’s hurt ever since then. I ignored it, made myself…normal but I still didn’t fit in. That was fine though. I had Zenki. And I grew up…and things changed…I made friends but…I can still feel it, there. Always there-but it hurts so much, all that pain to become the monster I so desperately try to hide. I can feel it...”

“Then why are you still upset, you have friends, people who look out for you-I don’t understand.” Aoba asked, trying to move forwards but something held him back. She took a while to answer, as if thinking about her response, or remembering something she didn’t want to.

“I hate myself.” She sighed simply, “Kanata’s dead because of me. Tae…I could have acted sooner if I’d changed but I hate it so much, didn’t want to risk exposing myself, even when I could have helped save someone’s life. I know there’s no place for someone like me, but when it mattered most, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’m a coward, a monster…I don’t deserve love.”

“That’s not true (Y/N)-you’re not a monster and you…you have every right to hide yourself away, people have hated you for that but you said it yourself you have friends now! You helped me save Tae, you’re not a coward!” She cocked her head lazily, the weight causing her to lean sideways.

“You don’t understand what it’s like to be a monster Aoba.” She soothed, “But maybe you could share my pain…if you really are my friend…” The force that held Aoba back consumed him-a sudden agonizing pain ripping through his skull-a chocked gasp escaping his lips as he grasped his head. Blood trickled from his nose as he was brought to his knees. His muscles ached and he could feel-feel his bones strain, like there was an immense pressure against them. 

“It hurts doesn’t it?” He heard (Y/N) mutter. Glancing up he saw she was no longer human-not on the outside at least-gritting his teeth he tried to reach out to her again.

“(Y/N) stop! I understand what it feels like to be a monster-kchak!” He was cut off as a loud crunch tore through his shins, forcing him to tears.

“Please…” he begged, “you’re not alone, I understand completely-what it feels like to be a monster.” He hoped she was listening.

“Mizuki-I…the reason he’s in a coma is me, I did it to him, broke him when he needed me the most. I could have helped him but I didn’t because I was confused and scared!” Aoba explained desperately as he keeled over, head pressed against the floor with his rear in the air, desperate to make the pain stop. He could see his hands, his fingernails growing, morphing-his vision becoming hazy as the blood that spotted his sleeves turned yellow.

“I know that you’re scared too but you don’t have to be-don’t your past stop you from being who you really are-a wonderful person, someone who’s kind and caring. You’re not a monster-sure people may not accept you in your other form but it’s because they’re afraid too. They’re scared of what they don’t understand-but I’m not, I’m your friend, Koujaku, Zenki, your father, so many people look out for you!” He had to stop, groaning as he rolled onto his back with a thud, chest heaving as cold sweat soaked his clothes, sticking to the fur that had started to line his skin. 

“Please…you’re not a monster unless you choose to be…” she was silent, her younger self’s gentle sobs piercingly loud in his ears. He could hear her breathing, then…the pain began to subside, like a wave of relief hitting him gradually. Pulling himself to his knees he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the pointed ears and half formed form making him shudder as it slowly reverted-pain free, even as the bones in his legs corrected themselves, it only tingled. 

The crying had stopped and (Y/N) watched quietly as two figures approached her in the mirror. One he recognised as Zenki, the other obviously her father…they were speaking but…he couldn’t hear them, but she could, the smile on her face as she mouthed her father’s words…the faint growl behind Aoba as the yellow eyed beast slunk away into the alley and the tears in her eyes as she turned to face him. Crawling over to him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, burying herself in his neck as she apologised, crying heartily as he hesitantly hugged her back. The pain gone he smiled, holding her in his arms as he watched her younger self in the mirror being scooped up and carried home…

It’d worked…

~

Your brow was furrowed in deep concentration as you waited, poised and ready to strike.

“Patience sister…wait until his back is turned to you, jumping in front of him may startle him but it makes it difficult to get the kill.” You nod, eyes fixated on Kanata as he strolled down the path towards your hiding place. You tingled with nervous anticipation. 

“(Y/N)?” He called, gaze skimming the dense foliage of the forest, “Come out now, I know I said you were free to run about but somewhere where I can see you please.” You could cut the tension with a knife as he passed you, Zenki by your side as you remained hidden. Letting out a hefty sigh Kanata continued on his way.

“I should get her a collar…if lost return to Kanata,” he joked to himself, “nah, too easy-I knew what I was getting into when I found her-I know you’re around here (Y/N), you can’t hide forever!” He called again as you braced yourself, your target perfectly in position.

“Go.” You leapt from the bushes, sprinting on all fours at full force.

“Raaarrrwgh!” You cried as you leapt at Kanata, managing to grab his waist and cling to his back, almost sending him flying forwards as he yelped in shock.

“Geez kid!” He exclaimed, breaking into laughter as you gnawed at his jumper, “No no, don’t chew that, come here you rascal, where have you been all this time?” He asked as he unhooked you from his back and carried you in his arms.

“Zenki and I went hunting and he taught me how to sneak up on animals and catch them and how to lie low and stalk and what I should eat and what I shouldn’t!” You exclaimed with a grin, “I caught three birds and a deer today are you proud of me?” He raised his eyebrows, half amused at the story of your forest antics. 

“I am, a full grown deer though? Aren’t you a little small for that?” 

“Nope-a stag-huge antlers-I managed to get it! Bit its butt!” You purred, spreading your arms to represent the size of the antlers and almost smacking Kanata in the face. He laughed.

“Well that’s impressive…” he sighed as Zenki caught up with you. Kanata turned to face him with a smile.

“Thank you for not losing (Y/N).” He chirped, Zenki snorting and making you giggle.

“He said he’s better at it than you.” Kanata’s smile drooped and he let out a nervous giggle.

“Heh, well…you run off so fast, what am I supposed to do?” He sighed, “But tell me, what did you do with the birds you caught, and the deer-you didn’t kill them did you?” You frowned, shaking your head.

“No, Zenki said I should only kill what I’m going to eat, I made sure I didn’t hurt the birdies or the deer and let them go…okay so I did bite the deer but I apologised…” you declared, Kanata giving you a gentle smile.

“Good…I want you to know you should never hurt anything unless you really have to. Or kill anything for that matter.”

“But then how will I eat?!” You protested.

“I give you food.”

“That comes from animals!”

“Okay you got me there,” Kanata chuckled, “but…what I really mean is…it’s not right. You know…it doesn’t matter right now, we came out to have a good time, so I’m not going to lecture you, but where are your clothes?” Any confusion you felt vanished as you were put down, stood with your arms wide in all your naked, furry glory. 

“I don’t need clothes like this! They made me all uncomfortable and itchy and warm so I took them off and threw them in the river!” Kanata sighed, hanging his head as he took off his jumper. 

“Here-you’re still going to need clothes when we go home silly-and…decency.” 

“What’s deseasea?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kanata sighed, helping you into the jumper and watched you fondly as you admired it, taking it to your nose and smelling it happily, eyes lighting up. 

“It smells like you!” You exclaimed, leaping onto Zenki as he bowed beside you. Falling against his coarse fur you took mini fistfuls of it as you hugged him. Kanata smiled, watching as you were carried off at a brisk trot.

“Hey-wait! Zenki-don’t run off with her again! Don’t get that jumper dirty!” He called, trying to catch up but Zenki took to a run, (Y/N) laughing wildly from his back as they disappeared into the forest. Left alone again he sighed, the smile clinging to his face.

“Honestly…” he soothed, following in your tracks.


	19. Chapter 19

It was dark. Everything was so fuzzy, your head hurt and that was the only thing you knew but the sound of a voice guiding you back to reality…you couldn’t quite place where you’d heard that voice though. Pushing yourself up you glanced over at Aoba who was picking himself off the ground. 

“Are you okay sister? You’re not hurt are you?” You stared at Aoba, who looked at you curiously as he gripped his head.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” 

“Yeah sure…I’m fine thanks Aoba…” you trailed off, the voice wasn’t Aoba’s voice. It couldn’t have been, his lips hadn’t moved…and to call you sister was too strange…you glanced at Ren but…no…the thought soon passed as you remembered something a little bit more important.

“Aoba!” You exclaimed in shock, “I’m so sorry!” He shook his head, dismissing your thanks. Sitting back in relief you noticed you’d turned back at some point…

“What happened to us?” You asked him, getting that voice again.

“You passed out sister, Aoba did too. You were fighting and then you both fell. I was worried you wouldn’t wake up.” You spun around in confusion, Aoba repeating his earlier question.

“Yeah sure, I’m…fine…I just…I’m fine…” Aoba didn’t seem too convinced as he dusted himself off, taking a second to recover from…whatever had happened and offering you a hand.

“Well, okay then. My hotel is close by so you can get yourself cleaned up there. Besides,” he put on friendly face,   
“Koujaku’s worried about you. I don’t think he’ll sleep unless he sees you in person.” You chuckled, offering the help up. Wobbling unsteadily on your feet as you stood too quickly Zenki pressed himself into your side with a whine.

“Careful sister, don’t push yourself, your body isn’t ready to handle anything too physical yet, here, let me carry you.”   
You froze, eyes fixated on Zenki as his waited for you to mount him.

“What is it sister, is something wrong?”   
No. Zenki…you hadn’t hear him speak for years-hell you thought it was a joke but his voice was so familiar!

“Zenki!” You exclaimed and he eyed you up curiously, flicking his ears in acknowledgment.

“You spoke Zenki!” You could feel his body tense. And there was silence as Aoba and Ren stood in the side lines dazed. 

“Zenki you spoke!” 

“You…you can hear me sister…” he trailed off, tail raised high as it began to wag like a little puppy, a whine emitting from his throat as he nuzzled you happily.

“You can hear me again! You have no idea how long I have waited for this sister!” 

“Oh Zenki!” You felt a pang of sadness, “Have you been talking to me all this time, asking me how I am and reassuring me?” His ears drooped a bit and you felt your eyes well, managing a smile.

“I’m sorry Zenki but-oh god!” It was the best thing to happen to you since Kanata had died…up there with the Trip: there was so much you had to catch up on-but you could hear him again! You decided to bottle it up for now, you could talk when you got back to the not-twins house, for now, you had to appease Koujaku. 

~

The hotel wasn’t anything too flashy, ironic considering it was called ‘Glitter’, however, it was fairly large enough inside to house both Aoba and Koujaku comfortably. You were welcomed inside and allowed to freshen up a bit, ridding yourself of the blood and dirt. You couldn’t get it off your clothes for now but...you’d survived the attack. That was what mattered. You tried not to think about what had happened to the culprits as you’d cleaned the blood off Zenki’s teeth…and he said he couldn’t remember what he’d done to them. Said he was pure instinct, fixated on removing the threat to your life. You thanked him. Then, Aoba directed you to Koujaku’s room. Tackling the stairs you heard Zenki behind you.

“Do you want to see him alone sister?” You chuckled at this, turning the handle.

“Of course not.” You reassured him. “I’m sure he’d like to see you too, just as long as you don’t jump on him. I know you like him.” Zenki shot you a dirty look.

“You’re exaggerating. Just because he’s your friend doesn’t mean he’s mine.” You raised an eyebrow, entering to see Koujaku confined to his bed. He went wide-eyed upon seeing you, sitting like a lightning bolt and clutching his sides with a grimace.

“(Y/N)! Sorry-ach…” He exclaimed, trailing off as you rushed to his side.

“Oh-no it’s my fault, I should have knocked sorry, I was too busy talking to think-no-you don’t have to get out of bed, stay there, lie down!” He refused, standing wobbly and throwing his arms around you, leaving you dazed. There was silence as you hesitantly hugged him back. 

“You already have a mate.” Zenki commented from the side-lines, making you flush as Koujaku leant back suddenly, meeting your eyes uncertainly then grinning whilst you held two fingers up behind your back at Zenki.

“Ah, sorry (Y/N), I’m just glad to see you’re okay,” he chirped, “you are okay right?” You laughed, nodding gratefully.

“Yes I’m fine thanks to your help-Aoba’s too.” You purred, Koujaku’s smile fading a little. “Relax Koujaku…you’re injured, you couldn’t have come or you might have ended up getting us in more trouble than we needed. Thank you for sending Aoba.” He sighed, rubbing his neck as he averted his eyes.

“I didn’t want to but you’re right…sorry for sending Aoba, he didn’t…see you did he…?” your face went blank. You knew what he meant, that wasn’t the issue but…

“Yeah…I don’t really mind…anymore.” It was like any concern you had about it was gone. Beni interrupted you both, appearing from behind Koujaku and landing on his shoulder.

“Hooray everyone’s happy-now sit down Koujaku-I don’t want to hear you whining about it hurting later after you refused to rest!” 

“Beni!” Koujaku snapped as you laughed once again. Once you were all sat and settled you explained what had happened, and Koujaku in turn: both of you had been attacked but the only thing the attacks had in common was the fact that you both passed out…it was strange, Koujaku had mentioned a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and although he didn’t give you many details, it resembled the way you…didn’t care anymore about turning. Although…it would hurt you thought, eyes drifting to Zenki who sat whining quietly, tail wagging gently as Koujaku fussed him behind the ears. 

“Hey Zenki, so much for not liking Koujaku huh?” You joked, Koujaku raising an eyebrow at you as Zenki snarled at you.

“What?” Koujaku asked as Zenki piped up.

“I’m just taking advantage of the situation.” You smirked, turning to Koujaku to explain.

“I can’t remember if I ever told you, or Kanata did…but I used to be able to hear Zenki talk when I was younger. And…well, ever since I woke up in that alley I can again. It’s kinda like telepathy, that’s why you can’t hear him I think.” Koujaku looked surprised at this, until Beni fell about laughing.

“Hohoho-it sounds like he said he didn’t like you!” Koujaku stopped fussing Zenki with a look of betrayal. 

“Is that true Zenki-I thought we got on well?” 

“He said so before we came in.” You added, Zenki’s fur bristling.

“I can’t answer with you in the room or you’ll make fun of me.” He barked: a smirk on your face. 

“So you do like him-okay…but how cute…the mighty Zenki allowing someone other than me to treat him like a little puppy.” You mocked, Koujaku laughing as he took up stroking him again.

“Ah-I’d wrestle with you if you’d prefer that but I can’t at the minute!” He beamed.

“He says he accepts your challenge.” You told him as the conversation resumed its natural course. You spent a fair amount of time chatting away happily with Koujaku before you realized, he seemed troubled. His sentences would end abruptly, he was laughing with giddy nervousness and he couldn’t seem to focus-on anything. You could count on one hand how many times he’d made eye contact with you. He was telling you how nice it was in Platinum Jail, but he preferred it in the old residential area where he you could visit the outskirts of the city to all the shrines and forests when you took advantage of one of his stops.

“Koujaku.” You said abruptly, startling him somewhat.

“Yes (Y/N)?” He asked, cheeks a dusty pink as he managed to meet your eyes.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit…weird today.” You worded it gently, Koujaku rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah, of course! Like I said, I’m glad to see you’re alright, I was worried you might end up brainwashed-or worse…you’re like a light in the dark and Morphine’s the moths-no…you just have a knack at getting yourself into trouble and I’d never forgive myself if something ever happened to you.” You were warmed by his kind words.

“Kanata would haunt me. Some babysitter I am.” He joked, cracking you up.

“That was a one-time thing…but I’m glad I have a friend like you. It means a lot to hear you care so much about me, but you shouldn’t worry yourself too much-it isn’t good for you. Ninety percent of the time I’m good.” He seemed reassured by this but didn’t let up.

“What about the ten percent?” You weren’t too sure how to respond.

“Well…then I know I can call you.”

“You shouldn’t have to!” He barked suddenly, going a bright shade of red as he fell silent, apologizing quickly to you. You sat dazed, looking at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” You finally said, Koujaku shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Beni, who had been sat quietly on Zenki’s head jumped up, fluttering in front of your face as he answered for his master:

“What he’s trying to say is he likes you (Y/N)-but he isn’t man enough to tell you!” Everything seemed to…fit into place. And as Koujaku grabbed Beni, scolding the bird and trying to force him in Zenki’s mouth, your mind wandered. All those times he’d asked you to come round-the babysitting, the constant concern…you’d even fallen asleep together the night Aoba went missing-you’d seen it as ‘friendly’ but obviously he saw it as more than that-wanted it to be more. 

“What’s wrong with you!” Koujaku barked at Beni, Beni snapping back as Zenki came to your side, no longer being force fed. 

“What’s wrong with you!” Beni squawked, “I thought you were a womaniser, not a wuss!” 

“What did you call me!” The fight went on as Zenki nuzzled you hand, getting your attention.

“Sister…” he murmured, “why do you look so upset by this. Just tell him you have a mate.” It wasn’t that simple though. You shook your head, Zenki cocking his in confusion.

“Why not?” You ignored his question, getting Koujaku’s attention. He let Beni go, red faced as he looked at you hopefully. You could feel your heart-break. So much so it made you want to cry…

“I can’t.” You said abruptly, the look on his face changing drastically at this-making you panic. “No-no-no-it’s not that I don’t want to but…” you trailed off with a sigh.

“With everything that’s happened lately, Kanata, Morphine, Toue. I just want to make it through this whole affair before I think about having a relationship. Then…”

“I understand.” Koujaku soothed, managing a smile, although you could see it in his eyes that he wasn’t doing it out of happiness. “It was wrong of me to think about it knowing that you’re going through hard times. We all are…I just thought maybe we could…never-mind…” you felt a knot grow in your throat. Zenki let out a whine as Beni sat silently on the bed when you spoke once more.

“I don’t deserve someone as nice as you.” You chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning forwards you planted a kiss on his cheek. You were disgusted. By yourself. And as the light returned to Koujaku’s eyes you felt a darkness swallow your own heart. Excusing yourself you told him to get some rest, that you’d check up on him soon. 

And then you left, Zenki in tow behind you. As you walked home he asked you once more, ‘why not?’, why couldn’t you just tell him…but it wasn’t that simple. You couldn’t tell him about Trip…he hated the yakuza and there was no telling what he’d do if he found out you were dating one of them, you valued his friendship too much to lose him-but obviously not enough to be honest with him, you thought bitterly. You didn’t want to leave him with a blunt, ‘no’ either, so you gave him false hope, kissed him on the cheek, it wasn’t like you’d thought about it either, the words flowed like water from your mouth. You response confused Zenki even more, as he struggled to grasp it. So you explained it better for him. 

“Imagine if my mother, back when you were in the facility, had left you after telling you, you were going to escape together. You would feel betrayed, upset, angry even. What I did was say I would be back, I would be back to save you. Eventually you would realize I was lying but…for a few days…you would be happy.” 

“But I would wait for you no matter how long it took, or I would break out and find you.” You sighed, stroking his fur gently. There was some time before Koujaku would find out…before he found the truth…but until then…you would go on pretending. 

“I know Zenki…I know…” 

~

You were soon distracted though, returning back to the not-twins house and cosying down with Zenki, taking about the past and saying things years late. It was nice. You only wished Kanata was alive. He’d be so happy…it wasn’t long before Welter appeared out of nowhere either, joining the pair of you on the sofa, the dozy lion interrupting you as he pawed at you playfully, nibbling at your hand. Swatting him away happily you soon yelped as his teeth fastened around your wrist, a playful growl coming from his throat. Zenki was soon to act, rearing up and growling at the lion who let go of your wrist and lapped at the red marks he’d left-thankfully no bite…you watched nervously as Welter rest his head in your lap, mimicking something that could be described as a purr, Zenki on edge…it seemed Trip’s Allmate didn’t behave as well as you thought it did. It’d only wanted to play you reassured yourself, resting a hand on its mane and stroking the mass of blue fur, its piercing eyes captivating and scaring you. Relaxing somewhat, Zenki lay back down beside you, sharing your lap with Welter as you stared into its eyes, entranced…when the infamous duo returned from work they found you asleep again, this time on the sofa, Welter and Zenki across your lap as Hersha inspected the mass curiously. It wasn’t until late at night that you woke, finding Trip against your legs as he stroked his Allmate gently.

“Oh…hi Trip…” you purred drowsily, his eyes meeting yours with a big smile.

“I said hi to you three hours ago but hi again.” He joked as you groaned wearily.

“How long was I out?” 

“Mmm…I don’t know…but it’s ten o’clock now sleepyhead. You looked so cute sleeping I didn’t want to wake you up but it means you missed tea.” He explained. You smiled, yawning and stretching. 

“That’s fine. I guess I better make myself a snack or something-”

“I’ll get it for you-you stay there!” Trip chirped, jumping to his feet and resting his hands on your knees as he bent over you, beaming at you with those blue eyes before pecking you on the forehead and dashing off into the kitchen. Welter was hot on his heels, happy to see his master was home, his eyes catching your attention. They were so alike, you thought with a smile, scratching the sleepy Zenki’s head. Trip returned with some food but…you didn’t finish it, a sudden exhaust taking over your body. You felt so heavy, eyelids drooping. 

“What’s the matter?” Trip asked as you nearly fell back, head hung limp as Zenki raised his head curiously.

“Something smells funny.” He commented as you responded to Trip.

“I’m fine…just, really, really tired sorry…I think I need to go to bed.” Trip’s eyes lit up as he smiled pleasantly at you, taking your plate and running it through into the kitchen before scooping you off the sofa, forcing Zenki to move. Not even the surprise of being swept off…your backside could wake you up, another yawn stifling your lips as you rest against Trip’s shoulder, arms lazily draped around his neck. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to do a thing. I’ll tuck you in all nicely.” He chirped, more cheerful than usual. It felt nice having an actual relationship instead of…that awkward distance you used to have…

“You must have had a busy day today. Ah-you can tell me all about it tomorrow…you need to sleep. You’ll need all the energy you can get.”

“Why…?” 

“We’re going out tomorrow…” he placed you down on the bed, straddling your hips as he loomed over you.

“So try to get some sleep.” He leant down, kissing you gently and lingering close to your face.

“We’ve got something special planned for you.” You let out a deep sigh, smiling as you began to wonder, murmuring the word ‘great’ before literally passed out-like a light, back into your dream world.


	20. Chapter 20

Zenki by your side you explained what happened the previous day, both of them listening intrigued as you told them about the Morphine attack, then the rescue. They seemed particularly interested in what had happened when Aoba had appeared, but you told them you couldn’t remember much: just that you had passed out and when you woke up…well…you woke up. Carefully missing out anything about Koujaku you explained to them how you could…hear Zenki again. This prompted Trip to ask who he favoured between them, Virus stating it wasn’t a competition, but seeming rather defeated when he wasn’t ‘the one’. 

The morning soon passed and you left the house with the not-twins…annoyed. Before you’d left you’d gotten dressed, thinking that a blue jumper and skirt combo would look good, only to find the two of them wearing the exact same jumpers as each other, and you. It was embarrassing to say the least but they ushered you out before you could change again. And so, you went out into the wide and scary world of Platinum Jail, Zenki-less with your friends. Virus had reassured him they would take care of you. Finger crossed, you mused, no Morphine attacks…as you strolled through streets you stuck by Trip’s side, much to Virus’ amusement, especially when you held hands with him, Virus coming up to your side and taking your other arm, making you somewhat uncomfortable, but you soon became accustomed to it. Stopping at an ice cream parlour you found yourself being waited upon by the pair of them as usual, Virus nipping up to the stand as you fell into your seat with a sigh.

“You alright?” Trip asked sitting beside you and leaning back. 

“Huh, oh, yeah I’m good thanks-just…tired and achy…” 

“I’m not surprised, it sounds like your body took quite the beating last night.” He sighed. You nod, resting against him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, brushing his fingers along your neck, making you shiver as you met his eyes.

“This is kinda like a date.” He chirped, making you chuckle.

“Kinda, if Virus wasn’t here.”

“Do you want him to leave?” 

“Oh god no-it’d be strange seeing you without him!” You exclaimed, making Trip laugh, “Although, I suppose we’ve hung out before together when it was just us.” 

“Ohhh-how could I forget! You and your cute puppy ears!” You blushed, furrowing your brow in the process.

“Cute puppy ears?” You repeated. He smirked, nodding as he leant in to kiss you. 

“Cute puppy ears.” He breathed. As soon as your lips met two sundae glasses slammed down in front of you, making you jump as you flew back.

“How I would vomit all over this table.” Virus joked, sitting opposite you, “It’s better than before at least, no more of that embarrassing must keep distance junk.” He added, playing with a spoon as he tilted his head with a smile.

“I actually feel quite left out, hey (Y/N), would you kiss me too?” You saw Koujaku, feeling yourself tense up as you shook your head enthusiastically. 

“No chance.” Trip said for you. “I would though.” Virus raised an eyebrow at him, cracking up and shaking his head.

“I wasn’t asking you.” He sighed as your mind wandered…to anyone not on the table it would look like incest if they kissed you thought, blushing as quickly rid yourself of the thought. Tucking into your ice-cream you chat merrily, Trip somehow making his ice-cream vanish in less than three minutes…and…you found yourself tensing up once again as he rest a hand on your thigh, drawing his fingers back and forth up your leg in a way that made you feel…uncomfortable…not because he was touching you-but…very close to your-Virus’ coil went off, startling you as you looked at him bemused.

“What was that about?” Trip asked calmly as you felt jealousy get the better of you-how the hell could he keep a straight face when he was essentially –forget it you thought, gritting your teeth.

“Work.” Virus sighed simply, “They are having difficulties, want us to go in.” Trip scowled as he retracted his hand, relieving you but also making you wish he’d never stopped as it burnt where he’d touched you.

“I suppose we have to go then.” He growled as Virus stood, shaking his head.

“No-I’ll go. You can’t just leave (Y/N) by herself...”

“I’ll be-” You were cut off by Virus who winked at you.

“Really, I insist. It’s no bother to me, besides, I think you’d enjoy Trip’s company more than mine and well-as if we’re going to leave you alone when you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble at every opportunity.” You didn’t respond, Trip making sure everything was okay with Virus before you bid goodbye. With that you were left to your own devices, Trip cocking his head in your direction.

“Where to next then princess?” You nearly choked on your ice-cream, making him laugh as you protested.

“Let me finish my ice-cream first okay!” You exclaimed mid-mouthful.

Your day continued and you decided to go back to that bar you’d visited the first time you’d been to Platinum Jail, Trip taking to the bar as you hit the dance floor-finding the lights hypnotizing, everything about the atmosphere no longer… as smothering, or at least you enjoyed it this time. It wasn’t perfect though. You could see Trip at the bar…you didn’t want him there…after he made you feel so hot back at the parlor it only seemed fair he repaid the favor by dancing with you. Leaving the masses of dancing people you strolled over to the bar, sitting beside him as you’d done before. He greeted you and you leant forward with a smile on your face, resting your hands against his legs.

“You’re not going to dance?” You inquired, Trip raising an eyebrow at you.

“I don’t really dance.” He commented, a smirk crossing his lips. “Funny considering you said the exact same thing when we first came here, what’s changed your mind?” 

“I’m having fun.” You soothed. “You should too.” He mulled it over, sighing as you took his hands and pulled him to his feet. 

“Fine fine…how can I say no to you?” You smiled at him as you dragged him off to the dance floor and…it was all the more intoxicating, and…the electricity between you-it made your heart race…so much so you didn’t bat an eyelid when he took your hand, pulling you off into the toilets to dance elsewhere. 

~

Rubbing the shampoo into Zenki’s fur you listened to him hum, the gentle patter of the shower on your back. You hadn’t taken him out for a walk today so you felt kinda bad but you’d make it up to him tomorrow.

“I love showers…” Zenki growled to himself, making you chuckle. Laying across him your hugged his back, careful not to get a face full of bubbles.

“Me too…although you take up all the space…”

“You were the one that grew not me.” He commented. “You used to be able to slot by my side.” Chuckling you shook your head, trying to get an arm by his side.

“Nope-it’s not going to work.” You joked, pushing yourself up and stretching. Taking the shower you began to wash down Zenki and yourself, the beast pressing lifting his head to smell the air. 

“All that soap and I can still smell him.” He sighed, making you scoff.

“What on earth are you on about Zenki?” You asked in amusement.

“Your mate.” Bright faced you turned up the heat on the shower-drenching Zenki.

“What!?” He barked, scrambling to his feet and lifting you up.

“I don’t smell like him!” You replied snappily, Zenki snarling.

“You do! Your human nose can’t but if you were like me you could!” You furrowed your brow, biting your lip.

“When you were younger you used to transform with no pain…” he trailed off, flicking his ears at you as he craned his neck, a single yellow eye fixating on you, “try it.”

“Why?” 

“Because I want to see if you fighting it any more…you have a mate, you have friends who have seen you. I can feel it, you’re not afraid any longer.” You were afraid of it hurting though. 

“Trust me.” You felt your heart stop as you looked into Zenki’s eyes, averting your own quickly as you mulled it over in your head.

“Sorry Zenki…” you sighed, “I trust you but not now. I’ve had enough exictment in the past few days to last me a lifetime-but I promise you we’ll go to the forest at some point…do some hunting or something. Just me and you.” He would have smiled if he could.

“I would like that.”

~

When Virus returned home it was smiles all around, and you found it would Zenki and yourself alone the next day: perfect for the forest escapade you had planned. You went to bed early, Zenki curled up by your side as you took in his scent. His warmth. It had felt like forever: he hadn’t been sleeping in the same room as you the past couple of nights and you realised you’d missed him. It wasn’t until Trip entered that he was replaced, forced to the floor with Welter, who glared at the beast unblinking.

“Everything at work okay?” Your question caught Trip off guard and a flicker of surprise crossed his face.

“Yeah…” he breathed, crawling beside you and sitting with his legs crossed, “you know…you should really come to work with us…then we’d get to spend even more time together.”

“And be a yakuza? I know we’re together but…I couldn’t. It’d be like spitting on Kanata’s grave.” He looked down.

“Even if you are good yakuza.” You added, mimicking Virus and making Trip smile as he lay beside you, pulling you into him.

“Try it...you might like it…but you’ll always have that special invitation.” He chuckled. It was almost comical: “yakuza for a day”, it certainly wasn’t something you’d let your kid do for their birthday but…you’d consider it, you told him.

“Yay!” He purred as you rolled over to face him, “I can’t wait.” You smiled sweetly, savouring his scent. You smelt like that too…

“You okay?” Trip asked, startling you.

“Yes sorry!” You blurted out. “Just happy…” You received a peck on the forehead and a squeeze of the hips.

“Good…it’d make me sad if you weren’t happy.” Happy, you thought…you liked being happy...


	21. Chapter 21

There were some faults in your plans to go to the forest…it was…far away to say the least. 

So you took to the streets, on Zenki’s back, everything a silvery blue haze as he thundered along the road. It was two days until the Special Anniversary Event…whatever that was. Seeing as Toue was the one that announced it, it couldn’t be good. It made you wonder Aoba planned on taking him down, what with a hacker, a fighter, an ex-con and a furry. It was morbid humour but also very true. How could such a small team bring down an empire? You could always ask the not-twins, they could probably whip you up a small army but…it could go horribly wrong seeing as relations between them and Koujaku-and Koujaku not knowing about one of them and.

“Ugh…” you sighed, Zenki turning his ears in your direction.

“Sorry Zenki…just thinking.”

“Well stop. It’s upsetting you.” He deadpanned, “Here…” turning into an alleyway he slowed and shook you off. 

“Transform.” He repeated his order as you opened your mouth to protest. 

“How?” 

“Want it.”

“But I don’t want it.” Zenki growled as he glared back out of the alley.

“Why do you want me to so bad?” You asked, crouching and stroking his fur. He hung his head, ears flattened against his skull. 

“To protect yourself…what if I’m not with you, and you get attacked. What if something happens to me?”

“Don’t say that!” You exclaimed, hugging him tight. It…upset you to hear it, more than you’d expected.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you Zenki…nothing…you’re the only family I have left so don’t you dare say that!” He tensed, apologizing under his breath.

“Thank you for having my back Zenki.” You added, leaning back with a smile.

“Now don’t scare me like that again.” He nod, eyes wide as you took off down the alley in a run.

“Bet you can’t catch me though!” You called after yourself, a black blur passing you within seconds, leaving you to eat dust as you tried to catch up with him in hysterics. Sitting by the side of the road you shared your food with Zenki: four portions of taco’s between you…that was twelve tacos-six each, although your appetite was nowhere near as big as Zenki’s, so he’d ended up finishing it for you. And you sat. Watching the people pass by, ignorant to the brainwashing they’d undergone. Making your own constellations in the stars…relaxing, answering your phone:

“Hello Kouj-”

“Aoba’s gone!” You froze, Zenki’s ears pricked as Koujaku continued, “I’m sending you co-ordinates now!” With that he was gone, your Coil flashing as a set of co-ordinates appeared on screen-your eyes darting to Oval Tower, the magnificent structure in the distance rising above the skyscrapers. Zenki was already stood, your hands hitting his shoulders as you leapt onto his back.

“Oval Tower Zenki! Fast!” 

~

Approaching from the rear you saw the open door. Inside, Koujaku, Noiz and Clear. Zenki trotting inside you watched as Noiz typed something onto a keyboard, obviously trying to access the doors.

“Koujaku!” You called out, his eyes lighting up as he turned to see you.

“(Y/N)!” He replied, smiling, although this soon faded as the gravity of the situation hit him once again.

“What’s going on?” You asked, taking two looks at Clear and noticing he didn’t have his mask on, his pink eyes and warm smile making you wonder why he ever wore it in the first place.

“Aoba ran off. Clear said he heard his voice coming from the Oval Tower so we came here as soon as we could, but we think he’s gone to stop Toue without us.” Koujaku explained. 

“He said he didn’t want to involve anyone else. You and Koujaku aren’t the only ones that got attacked.” Noiz commented from his screen.

“Toue-san’s going to brainwash everyone at the Special Day Anniversary Event.” Clear said sternly, “And Aoba-san’s gone to stop him.” There was a click as the doors opened, allowing all of you to proceed. You looked down at Koujaku from Zenki’s back as you ran, seeing the concern on his face and wondering if he was fit enough to do something like this.

“What if Aoba’s not here?” You asked, Clear frowning in your direction.

“But I heard him! He’s here!” He exclaimed. 

“I trust him.” Koujaku told you, and you nod silently, gripping Zenki’s fur. 

“Sister-what are you doing?” Zenki asked as you tensed your body, eyes forced shut. 

“I want to help!” You breathed, getting odd looks form Koujaku and Noiz.

“But you are?” Clear chirped. It wasn’t enough though…but you couldn’t do it! Frustrated you opened your eyes, gritting your teeth as you powered through the tower. It was too quiet. You were deep inside the cold interior of the tower and there were no guards. None that you could see. Rounding endless corners, climbing stairs and countless straights but still no guards…none that were conscious…coming to the bodies of three guards Zenki growled.

“Mink.” He said simply as Koujaku eyed the bodies suspiciously.

“Are they dead?” Clear asked, Noiz checking the pulse of one of them.

“No.” He deadpanned.

“Well let’s keep moving.” Koujaku growled, beginning to move off.

“Wait!” You called, “Zenki can smell Mink.” All eyes were on him as he trot cautiously around the bodies, then forwards.

“This way.” You said, Koujaku beckoning to the group as you took off. There were more bodies, the trail getting hotter with every step. Zenki had dropped behind, letting Koujaku lead the group, but he seemed distracted, hesitating and slowing every now and then. When asked, he said it was nothing. You presumed he was trying to keep the scent, losing it-but not what he said when he came to a halt at a fork in the road.

“Sister. I didn’t want to tell you in case I was making a mistake but I can smell them.” 

“Who’s them?” You asked confused, Clear stopping ahead and turning.

“(Y/N)?” He muttered, the group stopping to see what was happening.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing-has Zenki picked up something?” Koujaku barked in concern. Zenki flattened his ears, growling as he refused to speak. 

“Who Zenki?” You asked again, impatient this time. He tilt his head back, meeting your eye.

“Virus and Trip.” You opened your mouth but closed it, furrowing your brow.

“What are they doing here?” 

“I don’t know.” Zenki growled, Koujaku calling you again.

“(Y/N)! What are you waiting for, what if something happens to Aoba?!” You grit your teeth…unsure what to do. For all you knew Virus and Trip were in as much danger as Aoba…they could have been kidnapped by Morphine…that was the only reason they would have for being in the Oval Tower. But finding them meant leaving the group...your eyes darted between Zenki and Koujaku, every muscle in your body tensed…

You had to do it. You just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The deciding moment...what are you going to do...?
> 
> Search for Virus and Trip?  
> SFVAT: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782496/chapters/36729192
> 
> Or will you go with the group?  
> GWTG: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782496/chapters/36729312


	22. Search for Virus and Trip

You couldn’t just leave Virus and Trip. Besides, Aoba already had three of his friends on their way to rescue him, but who was going to rescue your friends?

“I’m sorry Koujaku! Something’s come up-find Aoba and stop this madness!” You called, not looking back as you tapped Zenki’s side, the beast taking off in powerful bounds. Koujaku went to follow but Noiz stopped him, grabbing his arm.

“Leave her, she’ll be fine. We have to save Aoba.” He said, Koujaku shrugging him off and turning heel with a sigh. Noiz was right.

“Come on.” He growled, biting his lip as he pictured your death.

~

Nothing changed-everything looked the same, Zenki’s muscle rippling beneath you as he carried you towards your targets.

“There are a lot of scents I don’t recognise.” Zenki pointed out. “Be ready to fight.” You nod, running a hand down his fur to reassure him it’d all be okay. You couldn’t felt but feel uneasy though. You understood how Aoba felt: not wanting to get anyone involved with Toue and Morphine…you’d asked them both to do so much digging and now they were gone-but you’d find them!

“We’re almost there sister!” Zenki called, approaching a flight of stairs. You braced yourself for the worst, trying to block out your fears. It was all your fault…galloping up the stairs Zenki’s sides heaved, panting heavily as he struggled to keep up his usual speed. He didn’t have to though, his paws coming to a skidding halt at the top as you saw them walking down the corridor, flanked by hooded figures you could only place as Morphine, pipes and crowbars in their hands as they led the not-twins off. 

“Sister…” Zenki murmured as you processed what was happening. You still had the element of surprise-you could take down the members of Morphine and rescue them, there was still time!

“Sister.” Zenki growled, lowering himself into a defensive crouch. “You need to leave.”

“Why?” You breathed, Zenki baring his teeth as he tried to shake you off, forcing you to the ground.

“Because they’re no longer your friends.” He said simply, eyes not leaving them as they got further and further away, vanishing down a corridor.

"No Zenki! We have to go help them! You don’t understand-”

“No-you don’t. Couldn’t you see it, they weren’t being held hostage. You’ve seen how Morphine operates and neither of them were in danger, far from it (Y/N)!” He barked, making you tense as your eyes welled. You refused to believe it…

“I’m sorry (Y/N)…but you have to trust me…I don’t want to believe it either, but I don’t want to see you get hurt because you let your emotions guide your actions.” You shook your head, biting your lip and standing. 

“That’s what you’re there for Zenki. To make sure I don’t get hurt when I let my emotions get the better of me. Please…I…I know they’re good people. I know they wouldn’t...they wouldn’t work with Morphine. I’m sorry…but I can’t risk not going after them…” Zenki growled, craning his neck as he closed his eyes, then with a sigh, agreed. Managing a weak smile you bent down, kissing him on the forehead and resting there, just for a moment…you couldn’t believe it, no, you had to see it with your own eyes, hear it…and you knew, even then you would reject it. Because you knew, if it was true, what it meant all this time. 

That you’d stayed with Kanata’s killers.

“Let’s go.” You said, leaving his side and going after them. 

Passing through the corridor you rounded the corner and you could see them, Zenki ploughing on ahead as their group stopped, one of the hooded figures barely having the time react as Zenki threw himself on top of him, knocking him unconscious as the other went to attack him, your hands flying around his weapon and snatching it from his hands. A single swift blow to the jaw sending him toppling over as you dropped the weapon, chest heaving from the adrenaline. There was a deep growl and you turned to Zenki.

“Hey!” You snapped, the beast whining as he hung his head, eyes fixated on Virus and Trip…you didn’t know what to say to them, but Virus saved you the effort.

“Thank you.” A glimmer of hope flickered inside of you, a smile curling your lips in relief as you fell into them both-almost breaking into tears as you hugged them both tight. 

“I knew it! You aren’t working for Morphine-thank God!” You laughed happily, Zenki dropping his guard sheepishly.

“Sister…” he breathed as you rambled on.

“They didn’t hurt you right, both of you are okay?” You asked, Trip cracking up as he stole you from Virus.

“I am now.” He purred, rocking you from side to side as Virus shook his head in amusement. 

“You’re so naïve…” Virus soothed, moving over to Zenki, as you looked at him curiously.

“What?”

“I wasn’t thanking you for saving us.” He sighed, reaching behind his back. What…? “Thank you for delivering yourself to us.” Zenki yelped suddenly, darting sideways to reveal the syringe in Virus’ hand. 

“Zenki!” You cried, the beast stumbling sideways and hitting the wall as you found yourself trapped in Trip’s arms. 

What was happening?

“What have you done to him?!” You barked, Virus waving the needle at you as he approached you.

“Just a tranquilizer. Don’t worry it’s not poisonous; otherwise you wouldn’t get to share it with your pet.” He stopped, raising a brow, “Don’t look so angry…”

“Sister…you have to fight…” You heard Zenki whine as he slumped to the floor, yellow eyes begging you to run. Free yourself and go, but you couldn’t, you were transfixed by the needle…you wanted them to tell you it was all a joke…your chest heaved…heart racing…

“You won’t even remember him when you wake up…it’s for your own good. We want you to be happy but…you’re always running off and that’s not very fair on us. I’ll explain everything to you when you wake up, but we don’t have much time now…” he sighed, Trip holding you back as you began to thrash, trying to escape as Virus rest the needle against your skin, pressing it in and injecting you with the tranquilizer. Any tears you might have shed didn’t come, body going heavy as you tried to fight…fight and run…

“Zenki…” You whimpered, drifting off into a deep sleep.

~

“Open your mouth…” you breathed, holding the spoon to Sei’s mouth. He did so begrudgingly, allowing you to feed him, a giggle escaping your lips as you did. 

“There…it isn’t so bad, keep eating like that and you’ll be big and strong in no time!” You purred, the door interrupting your doctor time as Trip poked his head around the corner.

“There you are!” He chirped, letting himself in. “You know you shouldn’t really be in Virus’ room?” He said, raising an eyebrow at you as you set aside the food. 

“I know but! You were out and I thought it’s been so long since I saw Sei I couldn’t help myself…” you soothed as Trip sat beside you on the bed, playing with your necklace and taking the wolf’s tooth between his fingers. It’d be a birthday present, your favourite-est thing in the whole world aside from Trip!

“Do I get fed too?” He asked. “I have been out after all…and it’s been…three hours since you last saw me.” You beamed at him, Virus entering the room with a scowl.

“I don’t mind you being a good little helper (Y/N)…” he sighed, “but whatever it is you two intend to do, it can be done outside of my room.” You stuck your tongue out at Virus, who shook his head.

“Honestly…you’ve turned her into a child.” He commented as Trip led you out of his room. 

“How long will it be before we have to give him back?” You asked, referencing Sei. Trip shrugged.

“You know that’s not Sei (Y/N)…but soon. Then you can play with Aoba instead.” Your eyes lit up: Virus and Trip always talked about Aoba, how great he was-you’d always wanted to meet him but…they didn’t let you. Something about his friend…Koujaku was it? He was dangerous. He’d tried to force you into his Rib team once before, tried to brainwash you but you’d be saved, and been a part of Morphine ever since…and you loved every second of it. 

Although…you were one of three members now, since Platinum Jail had been destroyed. But three was enough…after all…it was Virus, Trip and yourself. Just the way it was meant to be.

And you’d kill anyone that tried to take you away from them...

Just like Misao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have officially come to the end of your journey! Congratulations!
> 
> Many thanks for taking the time to read this work, and I hope you are happy with your ending, if not, why not go back and go with the group? 
> 
> GWTG: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782496/chapters/36729312
> 
> But do you really want to see what happens to you, or is it the curiosity that's pushing you on?


	23. Go with the Group

You couldn’t just leave the group. Besides, Zenki said he could smell Trip on you, so maybe it was both of them now?

“It’s nothing! Sorry!” You called over to Koujaku, his brow furrowed as you tapped Zenki’s side, the beast turning hesitantly.

“Sister, are you sure…I know what you’re thinking and there’s no mistaking it.” You sighed, worried you were making the wrong choice, but you had to find Aoba and bring down Toue-if you did that then Virus and Trip would be safe, everyone on the island would be safe. 

“I’m sure.” You stated bluntly, Zenki nodding and catching up with the group.

~

It felt like years, everything looked the same but finally: there he was! 

“Mink-san!” Clear called, waving like a madman as you approached him-his hand flying out as a volley of gunshots erupted from around the corner, nearly taking his hand off. You stood at opposite ends of the corridor, Clear shaking at the thought of almost being torn to pieces by the guns as Koujaku tried to negotiate with Mink.

“Where’s Aoba?” He called, Mink looking back with the usual cold expression.

“He’s up ahead.” Koujaku nod, Mink stepping from around the corner calmly and firing, before anymore gunshots could be fired at him…the sound of bodies hitting the floor making you shudder. Staring straight ahead Mink pointed to a door. 

“Oh!” Clear gasped, “I can hear Aoba-san’s voice!” 

“What are we waiting for?” Noiz piped up and the band flew to the door, Noiz getting to work unlocking it as you and Koujaku exchanged glances. This was it. You heard a growl, looking down to see Mink’s hand on Zenki, the corner of his lip curled into the faintest of smirks.

“You don’t scare me.” Mink sighed, “But they will be. Give them hell.” There was a strange silence and a sort of mutual trust shared between, if not for a moment: Zenki’s growls ceasing until the door opened. Koujaku was first in, the name Aoba escaping his lips. You’d found him! Mink, Noiz and Clear entered one by one, taking down the group of hooded assailants that called themselves Morphine-then you. Zenki pounced on the nearest member, almost knocking you off. Steadying yourself you turned to Aoba-body tensing at what you saw. 

Aoba wasn’t the only one you’d found. 

Virus straightened himself up as Trip stood beside him, Aoba tied to the chair behind them.

“Sister…” Zenki murmured, anger flashing in his eyes as he bared his teeth at them.

“Awww…” Trip droned, Virus frowning. 

“It seems we’ve been interrupted.” He commented in annoyance. And that was all, they turned tail and ran, your body snapped back into reality as Zenki gave chase, shouting abuse only you could hear. You heard Koujaku call your name but you didn’t pay attention, hitting the door the not-twins escaped through at full force and hitting the floor. You groaned as Zenki scampered to his paws, coming over to your side.

“Sorry sister…are you okay?” You let him nuzzle you up, your head hung.

“No Zenki…” what else were you supposed to say? It was all too much. Noiz came to your side, crouching and frowning.

“Sorry. I tried to stop them from escaping but it closed on you.” You mustered up a weak smile.

“It’s fine.” You told him, standing and stroking Zenki as you went over to the freed Aoba to check up on him.

“I’ll kill them for what they’ve done.” Zenki growled, eyes fixated on the door as the sound of guards at the other end caught your attention. You didn’t reply. The knot in your throat silenced you. 

“Hey,” Koujaku said, resting a hand on your shoulder, “are you-”

“No!” You snapped angrily, quick to apologize. All this time you’d been with them! You trusted them! You let them into your house…you even slept with one of them! And they were Morphine all this time! You felt disgusted with yourself…it was…all your fault…

“Kanata wouldn’t be dead right now…” you growled, feeling your heart flutter as the adrenaline screamed through your veins. Zenki nuzzled your arm, Koujaku opening his mouth to speak when he hesitated.

“(Y/N)-san! Your nose is bleeding!” Clear gasped whipping out a tissue and passing it to you. It was…bleeding? It was bleeding! And you wanted to tear them apart! Gasping you fell to your knees, legs suddenly buckling under you. 

“Aoba! You need to go!” Koujaku barked. Clear by your side.

“Don’t worry Aoba-san, we’ll take care of everything from here!” 

“We’ve got your back.” Noiz said. Aoba nod, thanking everyone and taking his bag. 

“I’ll end this.” He declared, Koujaku’s sword to hand as he waited for the guards to break through. You watched the blue haired boy escape, happy to know that it was almost over…almost, you thought bitterly. 

“(Y/N) can you stand?” Koujaku asked, “They’ll be in any second and you’re a sitting duck.” You smirked, forcing yourself to your feet as your body twisted and changed: Clear open mouthed at the spectacle whilst Mink and Noiz watched on the side lines. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” You told Koujaku, turning to him with anger in your eyes, “And I’m sorry for not listening to you. I wish I’d never met them.” He smiled at you.

“Everyone makes mistakes.” He said simply as the guards broke through the door, filling the room like water-Koujaku charging them. This was your chance. 

“Zenki!” You barked, but he was one step ahead of you, running ahead and clearing a path as the guards leapt out of his way, avoiding the fangs and claws and crushing body weight. You followed, powering through the space before it could close, the guards realigning themselves and firing after you, but you were too fast. You could smell them. Smell them on yourself and it made you want to vomit. 

“It didn’t hurt.” Zenki mentioned, glancing over at you. 

“No it didn’t.” You breathed.

“Good…I told you you could trust me.” You turned to smile at him-his body suddenly colliding with yours and sending you both to the ground-a chocked gasp escaping your lips as you felt your leg twist, a sharp and painful crunch erupting from your knee. Open mouthed in agony you expected Zenki to get up…but…

“Zenki…” you breathed when he didn’t. 

“Hey Zenki?” You rest your hand on his side, his damp fur sticking to your palm as your eyes welled. 

“Zen…hey buddy, please…” the tears rolled down your cheeks as the anger you felt subsided, a pit swallowing your stomach and heart in one gulp. You raised your hands after shaking him gently, breath caught at the yellow hand prints on his fur, the metallic scent of blood filling your nostrils. He was…dead…you screamed-falling back against the floor as your leg throbbed-guards soon surrounding you. A gun aimed at your head.

“What…what is it?” One of them whimpered whilst another shrugged.

“A girl I think.”

“No! Should we kill her? We could always bring her to Toue, imagine what we’d get paid!” Another exclaimed as you cried, covering your face and hiding yourself, one of them poking you with their foot.

“Go away!” You cried, lashing out at the leg, all of the stepping back. 

“You’ll have to knock her out first.” You heard.

“I’m sure you all heard her say go away?” You knew that voice! You pushed yourself up to see Virus and Trip approaching from down the corridor. The guards stiffened and stepped aside as they stood before you.

“And I’d highly suggest you don’t touch our property. Now I’d take her advice and leave, before this place is blown to bits. Why don’t you do something useful for a change?” You felt your temper flare again, chest heaving as you tried to pull your leg from under Zenki, crying out in pain.

“Ah-ah, don’t do that or you’ll hurt yourself.” Trip sighed, watching you struggle. As if he cared-you continued to struggle, pushing Zenki’s limp body in an attempt to break free. The guards leaving you to whatever fate was worse than death. 

“You must by annoyed with us.” Virus sighed, crouching beside Zenki. You stopped struggling, watching his actions. 

“Don’t touch him!” You yelled as he went to rest a hand on his side, stopping and retracting his hand.

“Or what? You’ll spit on me? But listen (Y/N)…I don’t want it to be like this. Trip and I, we love you-all we want is for you to join Morphine and stand by our sides. You’re really are something (Y/N) you know that? All this time we’ve been watching you, you never ceased to amaze us-”

“Love? Join Morphine? You have to be fucking kidding me right?” You hissed. “You don’t know anything about love! And you don’t know anything about me if you think I’m going to join Morphine!” Trip seemed taken aback by this.

“We’ve done so much for you though, we’ve tried to make you happy. You owe us.” You couldn’t believe what you were  
hearing…

“I owe you…” you whimpered, trailing off as you bit back your tears to no avail, “I owe you when you killed my father-you said you’d track down the killers but it was you all along! You’ve lied to me all this time when I trusted you! And now Zenki? I bet you don’t even care that he’s dead!” You tried to pull free again, groaning as you managed to move it ever so slightly. Virus stood, coming round to you as you struggled to break free.

“The guard did us a favour. You see, we want you to be happy…but we can’t do that unless your ours…Kanata, Zenki, the pests that Aoba attaches himself too…you’d be ours, and you’d be happy if none of them existed. We made you happy, we got you what you wanted, we worked with you when Kanata died-”

“I wasn’t happy!” You cried, eyes falling on Trip as you repeated yourself. 

“You ruined my life…” you said simply, a look of sadness crossing his face, then indifference as he looked over at Virus.

“I think she’s turned down the offer.” He deadpanned. Virus sighed, standing.

"It’s a shame...” Virus said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a syringe, panic setting in as you kicked and twist, fighting the pain in your body. 

“I thought we were your friends.” A wave of relief rushed over you as you felt the air on your leg, Virus bending down to sedate you when you rolled over and ran, scampering on all fours down the corridor and away from them. Away from Zenki…the tears pricked your eyes as you ran-you ran and ran until you found the exit, most of the building already evacuated, and then you collapsed, curling into a ball as you cried: knowing you’d never see Zenki again…knowing there was no parting words…he said you could trust him…but he left you like this-alone with them…he was dead…and it was all your fault…

~

It took time to heal, if someone asked you’d say you never did…but…you had your friends to help you. You weren’t the only one who lost someone close: Aoba lost Ren, or rather the person that possessed the Allmate’s body. Looking back it seemed almost funny, all those crying eyes as the sky fell down around you-light breaking through the dark veil that was Platinum Jail. But it was over…Clear visited regularly, both Mink and Noiz vanished never to be seen again and Koujaku…you took up his offer of staying around at his eventually. Although you never told him about Trip…he’d didn’t need to know, because it was in the past and you’d moved on. Misao, bless her, she found someone new as well, but kept in contact with you, you’d even received invitations to go to her wedding a year after the events at Platinum Jail. Even Mizuki woke up from his coma…everything was looking up. You got a job, a loving partner, a home and the newfound confidence to tackle the world! 

You only wished that that year had lasted longer…that one day, you waited that minute longer for the rain to pass, instead of taking a shortcut home…

(Koujaku’s P.O.V.)  
He leant against the balcony overlooking the nights sky, cigarette hung limp in his mouth as he waited for a shooting star. Just…something to let him know she was alright…the door clicked and he jumped, straightening himself out as Aoba came to stand by his side.

“You know…it’s not your fault…” he sighed, Koujaku dropping the cheerful visage. 

“I know…but…the police have searched up and down, and there’s still no sign of her. It’s like she never existed. I just…I can’t sit around and do nothing. You know full well who has her.” It fell silent as the pair of them watched the sky before Aoba hung his head, staring down into the alley below.

“There’s no proof it’s th-”

“They didn’t find the bodies!” Koujaku snapped, slamming his fist down. Silence again.

“Look, I’m sorry Aoba but…it’s just so obvious. The police won’t listen to me. It feels like she’s so close, but we can’t see her…” he trailed off, putting out his cigarette and running a hand across his arm.

“I’m going to head home.” He sighed, thanking, and bidding goodnight to Aoba before leaving. It’d been two months and all they knew was she’d last been seen leaving a shop. It pained him because he knew who had her…shuddered to think what they’d do to her…and cried missing her…and there was nothing he could do about it except pray one day, she might turn up out of the blue…happy and healthy, her arms open wide with a smile on her face that said ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m home’…

(Your P.O.V.) 

When you said they knew nothing about love you couldn’t have been further from the truth…that is, if you talked about obsession…had you’d known the lengths they’d go to just to call you theirs…you would have rather been shot when you had the chance…and yet there you were, staring out at the blue sea from your window, Midorijima no longer in sight. Private boats weren’t hard to come by if you were them. And they liked easy. It was easier to leave the island than stay outlawed…so it was back to Britain where they’d already tracked down your mother’s father and decided to share you in the name of science, as long as they got to look after you of course…

The new Sei.

“You’d don’t look like you’re having fun.” Virus sighed, entering your cabin, closely followed by Trip.

“She just misses us.” He joked, more seriously than you would have liked.

“Really?” Virus chirped, turning to you with a smile, “Why didn’t you say so?” 

“I don’t want to give you trouble…” you muttered, trying to maintain distance from the two of them as they sat either side of you. 

“You’re too kind…” Trip purred, leaning closer to you as you tried to move back, bumping into Virus and flinching.

“I think we’ll have to repay that kindness, won’t we Trip?” Virus soothed, an arm snaking around your waist and up to your breast-making you whimper as he tilted your head to the side with the other, hanging his head dangerously over your neck. 

“Just for you.” Trip purred, happier than ever to have you back, pulling your legs onto the bed and holding them down as he loomed over you.

“After all, you’re such a good, cute little puppy dog…” 

“And we’ll make you happier than anyone else ever could.”

The truth is, you could have fought, cried, screamed, kicked…but there was no point anymore. You’d tried and failed. Every time. With punishment. The truth is, you would have thrown yourself overboard. But you were locked in their room. Then when you got to Britain you’d be locked in another room-a cage if you were lucky enough. Then you’d be away from them. But as you stared down at your necklace, ‘a symbol of their love’, your mark as their possession, you couldn’t help but shed a few tears. For Zenki, whose tooth hung on the end of the necklace against your bare skin. For your friends and family-everyone you’d been forced to abandon…and it was all your fault…because on your eighteenth birthday, you’d slipped out the house. You’d spoken to them, and fallen in love with one of them, and ended up theirs. You missed Koujaku with all your heart-and you knew if you ever saw him again you’d never let him go: but you would tell him everything, not like before. And tell him he was right. What did he say? You thought back idly, picturing the scene perfectly…

Whispering it beneath your breath, you smiled weakly, tears stifled for now:

“You can’t be hanging around yakuza asking them for favors…working for you…it’ll come back to bite you and they’ll want something in return…and I can’t provide my end of the bargain. Then what happens? To me? To Zenki? They’re bad news…” You breathed, sides shaking as you laughed quietly to yourself, eyes puffy and red.

“I know and I’m sorry-so, so sorry Koujaku, Kanata, I should have listened…please…” you begged.

“Please forgive me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have officially come to the end of your journey! Congratulations!
> 
> Many thanks for taking the time to read this work, and I hope you are happy with your ending, if not, why not go back and search for Virus and Trip? 
> 
> SFVAT: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782496/chapters/36729192
> 
> But do you really want to see what happens to you, or is it the curiosity that's pushing you on?


End file.
